


I'm a Legend *Sequel*

by Randomana83



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sequel, modern reader, multiple love interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 69,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: You're journey continues in Shippuden. Now the adventure are more dangerous and your life got more complicated.





	1. Welcome back Naurto

You're with Sakura walking around the village. It's a clear and sunny day, the children are playing with each other, and vendors are selling their stuff.

“What a beautiful day.” Sakura stated.

“It's beautiful because something beautiful is gonna happen.” You said.

It's been three years since Naruto had left and every day you been waiting for it his return. Over the three years, you have changed. Your hair became (longer/shorter), and you have a new hairstyle, your face became more narrow, your body shows more hips, and your chest is just right. Sakura may be a flat chest, but she does have a nice pair of buns.

You have been training non-stop with Madeline. Because of your new strength, you been promoted to Jounin recently. Sakura and along with everyone is a chunin. Only you and Neji are Jounins in the group. Squad seven isn't the same without Naruto and Sasuke. You feel that Kakashi is sadden that he's the only male in the team. You and Sakura have been annoying and frightening him at the time of your month.

Going to puberty again, hurts. It was different than the one you went through at the real world. Although, your jutsus are stronger than ever and you blossom nicely. You call it, ‘Ninja Puberty’. You and Sakura kept walking, when you felt a familiar chakra.

“(F/n)? What is it?” Sakura ask.

“Come with me!” You yell.

You grab her hand and pull her to where the source is. Sakura is lagging behind, but you kept on pulling. There he is! I can't believe Shippuden is finally starting! You came to a stop and smile brightly. Sakura catch her breath and then gasp when she saw him.

“Naruto.” Sakura gasp.

“You’re finally came back!” You exclaim.

“(F/n)-chan, Sakura-chan.” Naruto mutter.

You ran up to him to give him a hug. Naruto blushed and hugged you back. After letting go, Sakura went to hug him as well.

“Welcome back, Master Jiraiya.” You say.

“Good to see you again.” Jiraiya says.

“You're taller than me.” Sakura stated.

“Guess I am. Told you I come back taller than you.” Naruto said.

“Might want to check again.” You said.

You went next to him, to straighten yourself out. You're at least one inch taller than him. He sulks while you stuck your tongue out.

“Hey Naruto!”

You all turn around to see Konohamaru waving to him. He than perform the hand sign, which you know what happens next.

“Sexy jutsu.” Konohamaru showed.

He turns into a naked girl. Jiraiya is pleased, Sakura looks angry, you're laughing, and Naruto just smile at him.

“Konohamaru.” Naruto began. “I'm not a kid anymore. I no longer waste my time with silly pranks.”

You see Sakura has an approving face when Naruto said that. Just wait and see, Sakura. He's hasn't really changed.

“With many years of training…. This is the best you could do!?” Naruto yells. “Check out my new perverted jutsu!”

Konohamaru and Jiraiya looked eager to see this new jutsu. Unfortunately, they didn't have the chance to see it because Sakura had just punch Naruto in the face. You laugh as Sakura is beating him up.

“I think he had enough. Naruto learned his lesson.” You laugh.

After the beatings, the four of you are heading to the Hokage tower. Once you got there you see Tsunade, Shizune, and Madeline there.

“Grandma Tsunade, you haven't age a day.” Naruto said.

“Welcome back, Naruto.” Tsunade greeted.

“Jiraiya, you're back. Do you remember the bet?” Madeline ask.

“How could I forget? Naruto is stronger and can kick (f/n)’ass.” Jiraiya declare.

“Oh really? I'm pretty sure that (f/n) can beat Naruto in 5 minutes. She already master her jutsu.” Madeline counteract.

They both began to argue on who's stronger. You and Naruto sweat drop at this.

“We're standing right here!” Naruto interrupted.

“That's enough all of you!” Tsunade yells.

Jiraiya and Madeline mutters an apology.

“Now, Naruto, I'm sure you want to meet this person. Come on in.” Tsunade greeted.

The door open to reveal Shikamaru and Temari.

“Huh? You two are dating? Way to go Shikamaru!” Naruto said.

“No you idiot. I'm just assign to guard her.” Shikamaru explained.

“Everyone's been promoted to chunin. Sometimes we take individual missions.” You added.

“Oh. Wait! Everyone's a chunin!? Even you, Sakura?” Naruto questions.

“Yep.” She answers. “Except for (f/n). She's a jounin.”

“What?! You're a jounin!?.” Naruto ask you.

You responded by making a peace sign and giggle. Poor Naruto looking depressed, realizing that he's only a genin.

“By the way, Tsunade was talking about Kakashi sensei. He's at the window.” You stated.

Everyone poke their heads out the window. Kakashi slightly jump back when he saw all the heads.

“Umm hello, Naruto.” Kakashi awkwardly greeted.

“Kakashi sensei, I have a present for you.” Naruto said.

He reached into his pouch and pulls out a white book. Kakashi gasp when he saw the book.

“This is pervy sage’s new book. I tried reading it, but I found it boring.” Naruto explains.

Kakashi shakily grabs the book and opens it. On the outside it looks normal. But to Kakashi, the world darken and the book is glowing.

“Kakashi!” Tsunade scold.

“Huh? Oh sorry.” Kakashi apologize. “Now that Naruto’s back, I want the three of you to meet me at the training grounds.”

Kakashi poofed off and Tsunade dismissed you all. Naruto grabs your hands before you step outside.

“Hey (f/n)-chan, I have something for you.” He said. “Close your eyes.”

You did as you were told. You feel something was being place in your wrist and neck.

“You can open them now.”

Opening your eyes, you saw that you're writing a cute metal fishnets bracelets and a necklace with a key on it.

“Oh Naruto, I love it.” You awe.

“I saw them at the market last year. Seeing that there's metal, reminds me of you.” Naruto blushed.

“Well I love it. Thank you.” You hugged him.

“Come on. We need to go to the training grounds.” Naruto said.

 

At the akatsuki hideout in the Hidden Rain, Obito is having a meeting with the leaders. Konan and Pein are sitting, while Obito is standing with documents.

“Did you found what you were were looking for?” Pein ask.

“Not exactly. Three years of investigation and I found nothing.” Obito answer.

“Tell us what you found then.” Konan said.

“(F/n) (l/n) was only at the academy for three weeks. For only being there for little time, she scored top of the class. She even surpass the Uchiha brat. The village she claims to be, doesn't exist. There's no record of Usa in any of the countries. The girl who appeared out of nowhere knows about future events. Once the girl looks at you, she knows everything about you.” Obito stated.

“Itachi told me that she knew about his mangekyo sharingan.” Pein added.

“We need someone like (f/n) in our organization. With her skills, we can speed up our progress and launch the moon plan.” Konan said.

“Agree. Madara, is there any weakness the girl has? Anyone she cares about?” Pein questions.

“She has no family. Like I said, a nobody appears out of nowhere. Though she does have some friends. Especially the boys. I notice that she has stolen the heart of every boy she meets. This little flower doesn't know about this. How sweet.” Obito explains.

Konan noticed that Madara sounded jealous at the last part. It bothers her that Madara talks about the Fortune Teller all the time. It's like he's obsessed with her.

“Oh and one more thing. When you do recruit her, I want her to be my partner.” Obito said.

“Why?” Konan asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Are you questioning my orders? Don't forget that I'm the one who is doing most of the work. You're the one who introduced me the girl.” Obito reminded Konan.

Konan sigh and swallow her pride. She was about to apologise when Obito is no longer there in the room.


	2. The bell test again

Being at the training grounds with squad 7 brings back memories. You remember being so laid back and frustrated. Well this time it'll be different. This time, you actually have to fight Kakashi for real.

“I'm sure you're wondering why we're here.” Kakashi began.

He took out three bells.

“You're going to try and take these bells. Same rules apply like last time. If you don't get a bell, you'll be tied up to a post. Only this time, I won't go easy on you. Now this brings back memories. Only this time, Sasuke isn't here.”

The three of you sank down in depression. He sweat drop when he realized his mistake.

Kakashi moved up his headband to reveal the sharingan.

“Let's go!” Naruto shouts.

Naruto threw a couple of shurikens at him. He dodges them and threw some at Naruto. Naruto jumps and Kakashi threw more up.

“Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

A clone pulled Naruto away from the shurikens. Nice planning Naruto! Sakura thought.

“Transform!”

The clone transform into a big shuriken. Naruto was ready to throw it when Kakashi grab his hand.

“I didn't say, ‘start’ yet.”

“Um Kakashi sensei, turn around.” You said.

Kakashi turned around and saw a clone behind him with a kunai.

“Excellent work, Naruto.” Kakashi praise. “Ready…. Start!”

Turns out that Kakashi was a clone and poofed away.

“Darn it!” Naruto shouts in frustration.

“Hey guys, do you want to make it challenging or get this over with?” You ask.

“What do you mean?” Sakura ask.

“I'm a sensory type, that means that I know where he is. I can tell you guys right now. We can ambush him and get the bells.”  You explain.

Truthfully, you want them to take the easy path. If you really were a Naruto character, you would have tell where Kakashi is at. You can't concentrate because of what's happening in the Sand Village. Why does Gaara always have the short end of the stick?

“I did many years of training with pervy sage. I want to know how I grown. I want to take the challenging way!” Naruto answer.

“Me too! I want to show everyone how much I improved!” Sakura agreed.

“Alright. If that's fine by you guys, so be it. Since we have to use teamwork, it's best that we don't separate. With that sharingan of his, he'll take us down if we're alone. We'll fight together.” You order.

Naruto and Sakura nod their heads. The three of you scatter around to find Kakashi. Once he's found, that's when you all attack. Unlike your friends, you aren't even looking for your sensei. You're reminiscing about the time Gaara became Kazekage.

 

You and Shikamaru are at Tsunade’s office. You're wondering why she call you at the middle at the night.

“Hey Shikamaru, do you know why we're here?” You ask.

“No idea.” He yawned.

Tsunade looks tired like she wants to stab a bitch. You yawn loudly to catch Tsunade's attention. She just jerk her head back back and mutter an apology.

“You're probably wondering why I called you here?” Tsunade began. “I'm sending the two of you to Suna. I want to show the people of the Sand that we're still their allies.”

“What are we supposed to do exactly?” Shikamaru ask.

“Your mission is the two of you will protect the new Kazekage. You two will also strengthen the bonds between the two villages.”

“So we're going to protect Gaara and be friends with him? That's easy. I'm already friends with him.” You said.

“Gaara is the new Kazekage!?” Shikamaru exclaim.

“Yes. You head out today. You have 15 minutes to pack. Now get going.” Tsunade ordered.

 

“(F/n)-chan?”

You gasp when you felt someone poke your shoulder. You turn around to see Naruto and Sakura's concern face.

“Are you alright?” Sakura ask.

“I'm fine just a little distracted.”

“But (f/n)-chan, you're crying.”

You place your fingers on your cheeks to find them wet. When did I started crying? You blush and try to smile.

“I'm having an nostalgic feeling.”

“Please don't lie. I hate when people lie to themselves, believe it.”

“We're your friends. You can tell us.”

“Alright, I'll tell you. Only after we get the bells.”

“Deal!” They shouted.

The sun is setting down and Sakura is looking for Kakashi. She seems to be struggling to find him and you pointed down at the ground. Sakura nods her head and punch the ground. She demolish everything. The most of the ground is now a lake. Naruto is stunned to realize what just happened. Umm… What? Naruto thought.

“Found you!” Sakura yells.

You immediately ran towards him and did your signs.

“Water Style: Raging Waves!”

Now faster and stronger than ever, your water quickly refilled the hole that Kakashi's in.

“Sakura-chan's super strong and (f/n)-chan's jutsu is faster now. I'm even with them.” Naruto mumbles to himself.

Kakashi jumps out of the water and deliver a kick to your face. He's shocked when he notice that was a shadow clone. The real you front flips and touch the ground.

“Magnet Style: Magnet Tap!”

The grass floated and began to launch at Kakashi. They pierced him everywhere, but turns out that was a shadow clone.

“Damn it!” Naruto yells.

“I know where he is! Follow me!” You order.

The three of you ran to where Kakashi is hiding. You pointed at the bush and Naruto threw kunais at it. This causes Kakashi to jump, leaving himself in the open. Naruto dashed forward and clash with Kakashi. They began to use taijutsu with each other. Naruto jump at a branch and that's when Sakura joins in.

You can feel the chakra in her fist. If she manage to let a hit on him, he'll be hospitalized for weeks. Although she's strong, she's kinda slow. Kakashi dodged all her attacks. My turn. You appear above ground with swords on each hand. Thanks to Madeline, your kenjutsu is on a master level.

(F/n)'s a jounin same as me. This will be tough Kakashi thought. The two of you are are clashing so fast that all your teammates can see is blur.

“Wow. They're so fast, I can't see anything.” Sakura stated.

You threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached.

It sets off an explosion. You scan around for your teacher. You see his silhouette.

“Naruto!” You called out.

He sends his clone and ambush Kakashi. He defeated every clone. While he's distracted, Naruto and reach the bells. Kakashi grabs Naruto to flung him away.

Three more clones appears behind him. Kakashi bandaged them together and did the primary lotus.

“Leaf Secret Jutsu: A thousand years of death!”

Naruto is ready to stick his fingers in Kakashi's ass. With quick speed, he jump away. Sakura almost kicked him, but got the tree instead. Your hands glow black and so did Kakashi’ headband and gloves. You flung him to the spot where Naruto told you.

Naruto did the multi clones jutsu to surround Kakashi. About a hundred of them went to attack him. Kakashi fended them pretty well. The plan could have work if it wasn't for Sakura destroying the clones.

Kakashi once again managed to get away. It's now nighttime and the three of you are looking for him. Sasuke appears out of the darkness, looking injured.

“Naruto, Sakura, (f/n).... Help me.” Sasuke begs.

“Nice try.” You respond.

“Release!” Sakura says.

The fake Sasuke disappear and Naruto summon a clone for the rasengan.

“Rasengan!”

The jutsu impact the tree before going to Kakashi. He jump back and drop the bells.

“Alright! He dropped the bells!” Naruto exclaims.

He went to go get it, but a rope trap got him. You smiled knowing it was a clone. The real Naruto punched Kakashi, but Kakashi was also prepared. A log is lying down on the ground.

“Naruto, you idiot! Didn't I tell you?” Sakura yells.

“We lost him again.” You mumbled.

I know he's hiding on the tree, watching us. I don't want to be here. I want to be with Gaara, so I can protect him from the Akatsuki. You slap the back of their heads to stop their arguments.

“Ow. That hurts.” Sakura complain.

“Do you want to get the bells or not?” You ask.

“Hell yeah we do! Believe it!” Naruto answers.

“Then follow me.” You said.

You sense Kakashi at the other side of the lake. The three of you made it to see Kakashi waiting for you. He made his have signs with such speed. The same speed that you guys clashed.

“Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!”

A giant fireball came coming your way. You step to the front and perform yours.

“Earth Style: Mud Wall!”

A wall came up from the ground to protect you and your friends. Naruto looks at you in shock. Madeline told you that you have three nature types. Water, Earth, and Wind. Together creates magnet release.

Kakashi grabs Naruto underground and pulls him in. That was a shadow clone. He jumps on the lake and did the signs very fast.

“Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!”

A dragon came out of the lake. The dragon sallow you guys away. Your (h/c) is drench as well as your turquoise outfit.

“What do we do now?” Sakura ask.

“We'll follow Naruto's plan.” You answer.

“What plan? Naruto didn't told us any plan.” Sakura questions.

“I do have one.” Naruto says.

 

Sticking to his plan, you're hiding above the tree. You spot Kakashi and gave the signal to attack.

“Hey Kakashi sensei!” Naruto called out.

Kakashi looks up and the three of you jump down. It looks like you're going to attack him.

“At the end of the 'Make out Tactics’!”

What's he doing? No! Here's giving away the ending of the book! Kakashi thought. He cover his ears and closed his eyes. You calmly walked up and took the bells. You hand them out to them. That's when Kakashi open his eyes. The three of you are dangling the bells in front of him, smiling.

 

“Okay (f/n)-chan, tell us why you were crying.” Naruto said.

The three of you are at a dango shop, drinking tea. Surprisingly, Naruto wanted to go there.

“Something is happening to Gaara. Something bad, I can feel it. Lady Tsunade is going to send us on a mission tomorrow.” You explain.

“Oh (f/n). It's going to be okay, if Lady Tsunade knows about it to send us.” Sakura cheers.

“You can say that. It's going to be a bittersweet victory. I'm tired. We all need a good night's rest for the mission.” You said.

“You're right. Good night guys.” Sakura left.

Now it's you and Naruto. The two of you walked back to the apartment complex. You open your door and look at Naruto.

“Will you please sleep with me tonight? I'm scare to sleep alone.” You ask.

Naruto turn all red and began to panic.

“Eeh? Aren't we too young for that!? I don't think I'm ready for that kind of stuff!”

“No you idiot! I mean to cuddle! You're such a pervert, Naruto!”

He relaxes and nods his head. You changed into your pajamas and waited for Naruto. He arrives wearing his and climb into bed. You wrap your arm across him and fell asleep.


	3. To the Hidden Sand

“I don't want that mission! (F/n)-chan, this is not what you described.” Naruto complains.

You sign and ran your fingers through your hair. Kakashi and Sakura were glaring at Naruto. Tsunade looks at you with her eyebrow raised. She was about to open her mouth, when the door burst open.

“The Kazekage has been abducted by the Akatsuki! We just got the message!” A messenger shouts.

Sakura gasp at this news and turn to you. You hung your head and bit your lip. I should have not said anything. One day soon, they'll find out that I'm not a fortune teller. Tsunade turned to Naruto.

“Looks like you got your wished. I have a new mission for you. You are to go to the Sand Village, stabilize the situation, provide backup, and report back.” Tsunade orders.

You all nodded and rush out the office. You and Naruto quickly ran home to pack. After packing, you all met at the entrance of the gate. Jiraiya and Madeline are there as well.

“You guys are heading to a mission already?” Jiraiya ask.

“Did you know that the Kazekage has been taken?” Madeline announced.

“We know. That's why I'm sending these guys.” Tsunade reply.

Jiraiya looks taken back at this. He walks up to her and whisper.

“Don't worry, Master Jiraiya. Naruto and I can take care of ourselves. Plus, we have Kakashi sensei and Sakura with us. The Akatsuki won't be taking us.” You comfort.

“Jiraiya, they'll be fine. We did trained them.” Madeline added.

Jiraiya looked hesitantly at us and walked up to Naruto.

“Don't use that Jutsu, Naruto.” Jiraiya warned. “(F/n), make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Look after him.”

“Hey!” Naruto yells offensively.

You saluted at him and began to run. It's been a couple of minutes of jumping. You look down and saw Temari walking up the road.

“Temari!” Sakura called out.

This catches her attention and looked up.

“What are you guys doing here?” Temari ask.

“Gaara has been captured by the Akatsuki. We're going to the Sand to help him.” Naruto explains.

“What? Gaara…” Temari trails off.

Temari joins the group and went back to jumping on trees. Everyone especially Naruto, is still moving when the sun went down. Since it's night, everyone is beginning to slow down. Naruto went forward, leaving them behind.

“Naruto! I told you not to disrupt the formation!” Sakura scold at him.

“I don't like it! I know why the akatsuki is after us! You know it already, Sakura! I have the nine tails spirit inside of me! Gaara and I both have monsters sealed inside us. That's why they're after. I don't like it! They only see us as monsters! Why does Gaara get the short end of the stick!?” Naruto ranted.

He cries silently and moves on ahead. You speed up to Naruto.

“You need to save up your energy. If you don't rest, you'll be tired. You won't be able to fight the enemy in full strength. Just please, slow down for Gaara.” You beg.

Naruto’s eyes soften and slow down. Kakashi looks at you with approval. I ship these two so much Kakashi thought. Sakura moves to the two of you.

“You guys have met him before. Itachi Uchiha. He's after both of you. I didn't just train for three years you know. I did some investigating the best I could. What's been bothering me, I finally understand. Sasuke wants to kill Itachi. That's why he left to obtain power from Orochimaru. Orochimaru used to be a part of the Akatsuki. The closer we get to the Akatsuki, the closer we get to Orochimaru. That means we get closer to Sasuke-kun!” Sakura declares.

“Dang Sakura, you nailed it.” You praise.

 

Two days of jumping has passed. You now reached the desert.

“The Hidden Sand Village is just up ahead. I'll take the lead from here.” Temari says.

“We're counting on you.” Kakashi allows.

Temari similes and leads the group. You guys walked for a couple of minutes, when Temari stops. You look ahead and saw a dark cloud.

“What's the hold up?” Naruto ask.

“There's a huge sand storm ahead. We need to take shelter.” Temari explains. “There a cave not far from here.”

Everyone follow her to the cave. Naruto is clearly upset about this, but complied. The cave is big enough for five people. You look it at the sand storm and smile a little.

 

You and Shikamaru are at the same cave, taking shelter. He built a fireplace to keep the cave lit up.

“What a drag to wait for the sand storm to die down.” Shikamaru complained.

“Cheer up, Shika. I brought games to play and s'mores.” You said.

“Huh? What is this s’mores?”

“It's marshmallow with chocolate and graham crackers.”

You showed him the melted marshmallow and sandwich the chocolate and graham crackers.

“Try it.” You said.

Shikamaru look at the s'mores and took a small bite. Your eyes got bigger as you watched him eat the sweet. His eyes widen and finish his s’mores with two bites.

“That was delicious. Could we make more?”

“Told you, you'll like it. Don't worry, I brought plenty. I should show this to Gaara.”

After making more, the two of you got sleepy. The storm was still continuing and it looks like you'll be sleeping outside again. You cuddle up to Shikamaru and fell asleep.

 

Someone is shaking you and you gasp when it was Kakashi.

“The storm has passed. We're walking again.” He said.

You all step out of the cave and resume running. The group can see the village with a large gate and two guards.

“We been expecting you.” The first guard says.

“Are these guys with you, Temari?” The second one ask.

She confirms this and the guards allowed us in. While running, the two guards told her the situation with Kankuro.

“What?! They got Kankuro too?!” Temari exclaims.

“Yes. When the Lord Kazekage got taken away, Kankuro follow pursuit on them. Unfortunately, Kankuro got poison and won't last another day.”

“Damn it!” Temari yells.

Poor Temari is distraught. Her brothers are the only family she has left. Sakura volunteers to look after him. The group ran into the room where Kankuro is in. When the doors open Chiyo looked at Kakashi with wide eyes.

“The White Fang of Konoha! Die!” She yells.

Chiyo went to attack Kakashi, but you and Naruto blocked her attacks.

“Why are you attacking Kakashi sensei?” Naruto ask.

“Because she hooked up with him. But Kakashi never called her back.” You explain.

“WHAT!?” Kakashi and Chiyo yelled.

“Just kidding.” You smiled.

“You killed my son. I will get revenge!” Chiyo screams.

“Sister, wait. He looks like the Whites Fang, but it isn't him. Remember? The White Fang died years ago. You cried, knowing you could never get revenge.” Her brother explain.

“Ah. I was just kidding.” She laughs nervously.

Everyone sweat drop at this. You look at Sakura to see green stuff on her hand. She insert it in Kankuro and pulls out the poison. She did it a multiple time to get much of the poison out. Naruto watches in awe.

“I got most of the poison out. But I still need to make an antidote for the poison. Only that could cure him.” Sakura announce.

She then bark out orders for the ingredients she wanted. Chiyo look at her in annoyed.

“Tsk. Just like that slug princess.”

“Lady Tsunade is my master.”

“And Madeline is mine.” You added.

“That bunny gal? God. She was annoying in the third war. She easily killed my entire platoon. That girl can find metal everywhere. And that slug always keep finding the antidote for my poison.” Chiyo ranted.

You chuckle nervously.

“Now we can go after the Akatsuki! Right (f/n)-chan?” Naruto exclaims.

“No. Not yet, Naruto. We don't know where they are right now. We need something that has their scent.” Kakashi explain.

“I can…. Help.”

Everyone looks down at Kankuro. He's struggling to get up.

“They were two of them. I caught a piece of the clothing with Karasu’s hand. You can track his scent with that.” Kankuro says.

“Leave it the Sand to never go down without a fight.” Kakashi praise him.

“One of the members is, Sasori of the Red Sand.” Kankuro reveal.

You can see Chiyo's eyes had widen. Her grandson is the member of the Akatsuki.

Sakura went to his bed with a glass.

“Here. Drink this up.” Sakura orders. “You should rest.”

Kakashi summoned Paku and gave him the cloth to sniff of off.

“Naruto.” Kankuro spoke up. “Save my brother.”

Naruto smiles at him.

“Leave it to me! I'm gonna be the Hokage, so it'll be a favor in advanced from the Kazekage.”

Your group left the building, when Chiyo pulls up.

“I want to give my grandson some love for a while now.” Chiyo reasons.

Now the five of you are heading off to the Land of Rivers. Don't worry, Gaara. We're coming to rescue you and that's a promise!


	4. Itachi's genjutsu

Chiyo had explain to your group about the tail beast and what she thinks why the Akatsuki wants them. Should I tell them about the ten tails? Nah. That wouldn't believe me. Naruto is sadden by the fact, that he is a weapon.

“Naruto, cheer up. We will get Gaara back.” You promised.

Naruto felt a little better. He realizes that you always keep your promise. So you saying that, gave him comfort.

“Everyone stop!” Kakashi yells.

Hearing the panic in his voice, everyone stopped walking and looked ahead. There stood, Itachi Uchiha. You know that's not really him. It's just some guy.

“It's been awhile Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, (f/n)-chan.” Itachi spoke.

You only look at him with a neutral face. Itachi's back. If I were alone, I'll hug him! Be cool. Be cool. Itachi looked at every single one of you. However, your heart skip a beat when he gazes at you the most.

“You bastard! Not only are you after us, you took Gaara!” Naruto yells at him.

“If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going after (f/n) like I'm going after you. I'm here to recruit her.” Itachi says.

Your eyes widen when he said. They want to recruit me? But why? I don't have special powers. Wait! That's it! They really think I'm a fortune teller. I'm just an ordinary shinobi.

“You're not going anywhere near her!” Naruto shouts.

Itachi rose his finger. Naruto’s already got caught in the genjutsu. Chiyo walks up and smirked.

“Don't look at his eyes!” Kakashi exclaims.

“It's been awhile since I fought a sharingan user. There's no need to worry. A sharingan is mainly a genjutsu with an eye. If one's alone, then they have no chance. But if there's more than two, take the rear.” Chiyo remark.

“But that only works on a normal genjutsu. Itachi's eyes have surpassed it with the mangekyou.” Kakashi counteract.

“Look Itachi, I'm flattered that Pein wants to recruit me. But trust me, I'm not special.” You spoke up.

“Use your special skills on me.” Itachi smirk.

Naruto getting angry and jealous that Itachi is speaking to in a flirty way, charged at him.

“I'll beat you this time. I'm not the same kid as three years ago!” Naruto yells.

“No! I'll take him on!” Kakashi yells as well.

Naruto ignored Kakashi and summon a clone. The rasengan is activated and everyone see that he charged at nothing. Not wanting for Naruto to suffer, you went to release him.

You only took two steps, when you couldn't move. Everything went red and black. I'm stuck on a genjutsu! A crow appears in front of you and form Itachi.

“When?” You ask.

“From the moment we first lay eyes on each other.” He answers.

You gasp and began to shake. Itachi may be your favorite character, but by God you're scared as hell right now. He floated closer to you, his bangs tickling your forehead. You wanted to step away, but you remember that you can't move at all.

“Show me your skills. Tell me something that only I know.”

“I know that your eyes are deteriorate. You can barely see.”

“See, you are special.”

“Trust me, I'm not. Obviously you been using your mangekyo too much. You're bound to become blind.”

Itachi frowns of your ‘reading’. It's like he's expecting for you to say something else. You suddenly can move again and you made your release sign. But nothing happen. You tried again. You're still in the genjutsu.

“That won't work. You're stuck with me for awhile.” Itachi said.

He gently grip your chin and made you look at him. You couldn't help, but blush. My God high up in heaven. Itachi's so gorgeous. He smiles down on you.

“Um… why are you smiling?” You ask nervously.

Itachi chuckles and did the forehead poke on you. Your eyes widen. I thought he only did that to Sasuke.

“Because I know you're a good person. You can tell me everything the next time we meet.” Itachi explains.

“......” That's all you say.

“Please look after the village and Sasuke. I approve of you two.” He said.

 

Meanwhile, at Naruto’s genjutsu. Half of his face peeled away to reveal an old friend.

“Sasuke.”

“Long time no see, Naruto.” It greeted.

Naruto let out a scream and his hand wrap around his neck. He uses the other hand to set himself free.

“I failed to kill you back then.” ‘Sasuke’ spoke.

“Why didn't you stop Sasuke?”

Naruto gasp when Sakura emerges from his stomach. She's glaring at him. His right arm turns into Kakashi.

“You couldn't protect your friends. I'm so disappointed in you.” ‘Kakashi’ scold.

“You always come out ahead.”

His right palm shows Gaara’s teal eye.

“You always achieve happiness.” ‘Gaara’ says.

A figure is growing out of his back. That figure is you.

“He's hurting me, Naruto. You promised that you'll always protect me. But you're not! It hurts. The genjutsu, it all hurts!” ‘You’ cried.

Naruto gritted his teeth and ruffle his hair. He couldn't help, but scream.

 

The orange and red world is disappears around you. You blink and you saw that you're back in reality. Looks like they release Naruto out of it. He at first looks relief, then turn angry.

“I don't care if you put me in that genjutsu! But how dare you put (f/n)-chan in one! She doesn't deserve to be torture like that!” Naruto yells.

You just stare at Naruto admirably. If you want to be with the safest person in the whole world, it's Naruto.

Kakashi attack Itachi with taijutsu. They fought till Itachi got caught with a clone. That's when Naruto hit him with a Giant Rasengan.

“Rasengan!”

It impact Itachi head on. It send him flying to the ground. Everyone looks to see the body. You pretended to be shock when it turns out, it wasn't his body. It was a Sand Jounin.

“We must hurry! They're probably extracting the tailed beast right now! They probably want to make another jinchuriki.” Chiyo guess.

“Jinchuriki?” Sakura ask.

“A jinchuriki is a human that has the demon inside of them. Like a host. If the beast is extracted from death, it'll be the death of them.” You explain.

Everyone went silent on your explaining. You feel tears coming out of your eyes. You know that it's too late to save Gaara. You're already bonded with Chiyo. You didn't want her to die. Naruto place his hand on your shoulder.

“Don't worry, (f/n)-chan! I'll save Gaara. Believe it!” Naruto cheers.

You only gave him a false smile. You're group heading out till nightfall. You're lying on your sleeping bag, looking up at the stars.

 

“Wow! Suna looks so beautiful at night.” You stated.

You and Shikamaru finally made it to the village. Temari greeted the two of you at the front gate.

“So glad you two made it safely.” Temari said.

“Will you show us to our room or are we meet the Kazekage first?” Shikamaru ask.

“I haven't told Gaara, who exactly came. I want him to be surprised. You'll meet him first.” Temari answer.

The three of you went inside the Kazekage tower and headed up the stairs. Temari knocks on the door.

“Enter.”

She open the door and there stood, Gaara. You wanted to go up and hugged him. But you're afraid that his body guards will attack you or something.

“(F/n)?” Gaara stutters.

You giggle at how cute he looked when he stuttered. You also found him adorable when his face is pink.

“Long time no see.” You greeted.

“Likewise.” Gaara smiled.

“Oi! What am I chop liver! Quit ignoring me!” Shikamaru complained.

He looked jealous that Gaara was only paying attention to you. He enjoyed the traveling with you.

“I'm sorry about that. Good to see you, Shikamaru.” Gaara apologize.

“Let's get you to your rooms. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay at our finest hotel.” Temari said.

 

Someone is shaking your awake. You flutter your eyes to see Sakura.

“We're going.” She says.

You yawn and stretch your arms. Your hand form a fist and pound on your hand.

“Let's go rescue Gaara.” You declared.


	5. Sasori and Deidara

The five of you are running to the fullest speed. The more you run, the closer you can feel their chakra. You already know that Gaara is dead. A river appear with a giant boulder and a red arch.

“That's it.” Kakashi announced.

There are four people by the boulder. You smiled at team Gai. You landed right in front of them.

“You're late.” Gai grin.

“Neji, bushy brow, Tenten! Long time, eh?” Naruto greeted.

“Naruto! You're back!” Lee exclaims.

Neji and Tenten studied Naruto with interest. They wanted to know how much he's grown.

“Who's that?” Tenten pointed at Chiyo.

“This is my great grandmother from another mother.” You said.

Tenten looks at you with confusion.

“Cute.” Was all Chiyo said.

“She's an advisor from the Sand. Meet Lady Chiyo.” Sakura introduce.

“Let's get through the barrier!” Gai announced.

Kakashi and Gai explain to all of you about the barrier. You zoned out of the plan to remove the seals. Team Gai and Kakashi are putting on the radio. Lee is screwing with his volumes.

“CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!” Lee ask.

Those who are wearing the radio, spazz out. They yelled at Lee to fix his volume. Team Gai scatters to remove the seals. Your group is waiting for the signal.

The signal finally came and Sakura punch the boulder. It cracked and broke down to pieces. You and Naruto immediately jumped in. Deidara is sitting on Gaara and Sasori is just standing.

“Now, which one of you is the jinchuriki?” Deidara ask.

You glared at him for sitting on Gaara. But Naruto, Naruto is livid. His fox features appeared on his face.

“You bastards!” Naruto yells at them.

“Seems like him. He did scream and yells before he thinks. Itachi described him perfectly.” Deidara said.

“Gaara, get up! Get up right now!” Naruto demands.

“He's dead.” Deidara said.

“Liar!”

“Naruto, he's telling the truth.” You confirm softly.

You wanted to crush them both. Unfortunately, they don't carried any metal on them. Except for the headband. That's where you focus on.

“Ow. My head hurts. Ow it's crushing me!” Deidara cries.

“Idiot, take them off!” Sasori told him.

Sasori use the wooden tail, to take the headband off him.

“Give Gaara back!” Naruto demands again.

Naruto was about to charge at the akatsuki members, but Kakashi blocked him.

“If you charged at him like that, you'll be killed.” Kakashi warns.

This is the part where Deidara and Sasori are having a conversation.

“I know this will anger you, but let me handle the jinchuriki.”

“No. You know the rules. It's one beast per person.”

“Like an artist like me, I need inspiration. The nine tails is supposedly strong.”

“You call explosion art? Art is an eternal beauty. Like that (h/c) hair girl. Just look at that ravishing (s/c) tone. The way her (e/c) eyes fire in fury. That's something you want to look at for all eternity.”

You couldn't help, but smile and blush. You look down to avoid eye contact with anyone. Luckily, no notice you.

“Art is an explosion! Like damn do you see how hot that (h/c) girl is. She can be my explosion to hell and I'd thank her.”

These hot guys are calling me hot! I'm gonna passed out with all the blushing! Naruto seems to have had enough with them.

“Stop messing around!” Naruto screams.

He pulled out a scroll and summon a big shuriken. He threw at them, but Sasori's tail deflect it.

“You're starting to piss me off, Deidara.”

Deidara got up and summon a giant bird clay. The bird wrapped around Gaara and he jumped on top of it.

“See ya around.”

Everyone watches as Deidara flies away with Gaara. That's when you and Naruto began to chase them. You decided to go with Naruto, because you didn't feel like fighting Sasori.

“Give Gaara  back!” Naruto yells.

Deidara looks down with amusement.

“That's odd. People tend to celebrate when a jinchuriki gets captured. But you guys care about this one.” Deidara stated.

“Just shut up and give back our friend!” You yelled.

“I'll kill you!” Naruto shout with venom.

You felt scare as his chakra becomes more like the nine tails. Kakashi finally catches up with his sharingan showing.

“The Copy Cat Ninja, Kakashi. If I were you, I'll help that little girl and the old hag. Sasori is probably stronger than me.” Deidara taunt.

“Go help Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei. We can handle him.” Naruto said.

Kakashi didn't listen to him and kept on pursuing. You're glad that Kakashi had stay because let's be honest, you need an adult.

Deidara put his hand in his pouch. He molds the clay into a small bird. Kakashi threw shurikens at it, but he made a hand sign which made the bird bigger.

You know that will explode on them. You gather the metal powder from the ground and shield all of them. Deidara send more birds your way. You turn the powder into rods. You threw them at the birds, to impaled them away. You look at Gaara and had another flashback.

 

Temari wasn't kidding about the rooms. This suit must be for Noble people who traveled. Shikamaru has one just like yours. His room is across from you. You squeal when you felt your bed being comfortable.

All the excitement, you couldn't sleep. You felt bored and wanting to make conversation with Shikamaru. However, you sense him already asleep. You sigh and went outside to walked around.

It must be so late because most of the shops had close and the people are going home. There is a tea shop that's open and you enter. You walked up to the clerk.

“What can I get you, young lady?” He ask.

“(F/f) tea please. And a slice of (f/c) cake.” You order.

You waited patiently for your order. You felt a tap on your shoulder. You jumped and pull out a kunai. You sweat dropped when you realize it's Gaara.

“I'm so sorry, Gaara. I didn't know it was you. It's just you scared me.” You apologize.

You sweated comedically. Gaara just gave you a small smile.

“It's my fault. I should have announced myself. Truthfully, I didn't know you be here.” Gaara said.

“Do you come here often?” You ask.

“Every night. I don't sleep, so I come here to relax.” He answers.

The clerk hands you your tea and cake. You took out your wallet and was about to pull out your money. Gaara gave the money.

“It's on me.” Gaara smiled.

“You didn't have to do that. Tomorrow you're gonna be the Kazekage. I should be the one to pay for your treat.” You said.

“It's because of you, I became a Kazekage. You and Naruto changed me. It's the least I can do.” Gaara explains.

You smiled at this and then your face saddens.

“What's wrong?” Gaara worriedly ask.

“Nothing's wrong. It's just when you mentioned Naruto, I miss him. It's not the same without him.” Your answer.

Gaara looks at you with a hint of sadness in his eyes. You didn't know that he felt a tiny bit jealous of Naruto.

“But I know that Naruto will be happy for you. So I'm going to be twice as happy for you. Tomorrow, I'm gonna cheer the loudest and that's a promise!” You exclaims.

Gaara walked you back to your room. You gave him a peck on the cheek before closing the door on him.

 

Remembering that night, you added chakra to your feet. You boosted up so high, that you landed right in front of Deidara. You had the Mikasa death glare on.

“Give. Him. Back.” You order calmly.

“Whoa baby. If you want him back, you could have said so. I'll give him back, if I have you to myself.” Deidara said.

On any circumstances, you be willing to be his slave. But you're not in the mood. You punch Deidara in the face and then kick him in the stomach. He doesn't have enough time to react. You wouldn't let him. You kept pounding on him.

“(F/n)! Get down from there now! I'm gonna fight him!” Kakashi calls out.

You jumped off the bird and landed next to Naruto. Kakashi has a new set of sharingan.

“Mangekyo Sharingan!”

Deidara is frozen into place. His right arm exploded, severing from his body. He cries out in pain and at the same time, Kakashi grimaced in pain. Deidara fell off his bird.

The bird also fell down as well. You did the signs for Magnet Tap and tap a tree. You control the tree to catch the bird. You also made it set the bird down gently. You pry open the bird and pull Gaara out.

You carried him in bridal style. Tears began to come out of your eyes. You didn't want anyone to die today. I'm sorry Lady Chiyo. Naruto looks down at Gaara and gritted his teeth.

“You'll pay for this. Karma will get you soon.” You foreshadow.

“If it did, I'll go with a BANG!” Deidara smirk.

Naruto went to pounce at him.

“Naruto! Stop! That's a clone! The real one escaped!” You yell.

This angers Naruto and went into kyuubi mode. Two tails appears and you jump away from him. Luckily, Kakashi placed a seal on his forehead. The chakra disappear and Naruto slumped down. He recovers and a Whoosh is heard. Sakura and Chiyo appeared.

“I see that you successfully defeated Sasori.” You spoke.

“It was hard, but we managed.” Sakura says.

“But more importantly, how is Gaara?” Chiyo ask.

Your face fell and look down at the dead Gaara you're carrying. Sakura and Chiyo realized what happen. An explosion is heard and team Gai appears.

“What took you guys so long?” Kakashi ask.

“There was a little setback.” Tenten reply.

“The enemy was prepared. They added a backup trap and we had to fight ourselves. Then we had to fight another Akatsuki member, Kisame.” Neji explains.

Everyone moved to another area and you place Gaara down. Now you wait for her death.


	6. Revival

Everyone watches Sakura checking up at Gaara. She place her head on his chest. Naruto held your hand to comfort himself. Sakura shakes her head sadly. Naruto let go of your hand and walked to Gaara.

“Why is it always Gaara?” Naruto ask. “He didn't became Kazekage to just die like this!”

You only look down at Gaara.

“Naruto, try to relax.” Chiyo said.

Naruto jerk his head up and glares at her.

“Just shut up! It was you who seal the monster inside Gaara! It was the Shinobi of the Sand that killed him! If you hadn't put the monster, he wouldn't be like this! Did you ever ask Gaara, how he felt!”

Tears are streaming down his face, making Chiyo gasp. You also cry softly. You're not crying for Gaara or Chiyo. You're crying for Naruto. You can really feel his pain. You hugged him from behind and cries silently.

“I couldn't save Sasuke…. And now…. I couldn't save Gaara.”

Chiyo limp her way to Gaara and place her hands on Gaara. A blue light emitted on her hands. That jutsu Sakura thought sadly. You visibly shudder as you feel her life force leaving.

“What's she doing?” Naruto asked.

“She's bringing Gaara back.” Sakura answers.

“Is that?” Gai ask.

“Yeah it is. The forbidden jutsu.” Kakashi agreed.

The blue is decreasing, making Chiyo wince.

“... Not enough…. Chakra.” Chiyo remarks.

You and Naruto went up to her.

“Use my chakra, Granny Chiyo.” Naruto offer.

“And mines as well.” You added.

“Both of you, place your hands on top of mine.” She instructed.

You did as you were told. You're somewhat afraid that your life is getting reduced. The ceremony. I'm seeing the ceremony. You feel that you're seeing a memory from Gaara.

 

The Hidden Sand Village is covered by confetti and smoke. Gaara had just been officially became the Kazekage. You're standing behind him with his siblings, Shikamaru, and other officials. Gaara looked down at the crowd and smiled. The villagers wanted him to make a speech. He turn to you and you smiled.

“Thank you all for accepting me to be your new Kazekage! I promise you, I'll improve this village financially and strengthen our bonds with the Leaf.  We have a long way to go, to put our past behind us. We must move on for the future generations.  I promise you all, I'll protect you with my life!”

A round of applause echo throughout the Sand. Even Shikamaru it's clapping enthusiastically which you thought he'll do it lazily. Gaara step of the podium.

“That was a beautiful speech, Lord Kazekage.” You praised.

“Yeah. Given about your personality, I thought you'll only say, ‘thank you’.” Shikamaru confessed.

“It was just a speech. You don't have to call me Lord Kazekage. ‘Gaara’ is just fine.” He said.

Shikamaru pulled you away and talked to you in private.

“Temari ask me if we're staying for another day? Truthfully, I don't want to go back right now. It'll be a drag to go back to work and file a report.”

“Ooh. Temari ask you like she wanted you to stay. Do you want to stay to spend some time with your girlfriend?” You teased.

Unbeknownst to you two, Gaara heard that. He felt relieved when he learn that Shikamaru has a crush on his sister. That will be one less boy that likes (f/n).

 

You gasp and widen your eyes. Gaara is in love with you! You don't know what to think. That will make him the fifth boy that loves you. This isn't the right time to think about my love life. I'll monologue later.

“I'm very happy that I met such fine shinobi like you all.” Chiyo spoke. “This world is run by foolish people. But it's a comfort to know that there are people like you. I made many mistakes in my past. I was the one who sealed Shukaku inside Gaara. But in the end, I feel that I can make one last thing right.”

More tears shed from your eyes. She's almost close to dying. Chiyo look up at Naruto.

“I have no doubt that you will become Hokage. You and Gaara can change the Shinobi system. You'll be able to change the world for good.”

She then turns to Sakura.

“Sakura. Next time you risk your life for an old woman, you should protect those who are most important to you. You'll be a great kunoichi like your master.”

Lastly, Chiyo turns to you and smiles.

“(F/n). Please don't ever change. Keep your twisted sense of humor. You need that to make someone laugh. You remind me of that bunny gal. Also, get a boyfriend. You can't grow old alone. You need a man.”

“Thank you. I will.” You smile softly at her.

“Naruto, I have one last request for you. You're the only one who understand Gaara's suffering. Please look after him for me.” She breaths out.

Chiyo closed her eyes for the last time. Gaara flutter his eyes open. Where am I? Someone's calling for me. Is something dripping on me? Gaara thought.

He fully opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is you. You're now crying tears of joy. Some of your tears landed on Gaara. You hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder.

“(F/n).... You're here. You're actually here.” Gaara mutters.

“I'm so glad you're okay.” You sobbed.

Everyone it's smiling to this joyful reunion. You let go of Gaara, so that Naruto has space to talk to him. At the same time, the whole village of shinobis came.

“Everyone has come and save you.” Naruto said gesturing to them.

“We were so worried about you.” You said drying up your tears.

“You were…. worried about me?” Gaara gasp.

“Well of course we were!” Naruto exclaim.

Temari and Kankuro ran up to him.

“You're all right?” Temari asked.

Gaara winced as he tries to get up. Temari gently helps him.

“You shouldn't strain yourself. You just got back to life.” She warns.

Gaara is now complete still. He looks at Naruto first and then at you. He blushes when he turns to you. You also blushed back because you know his secret. Luckily, Naruto looks oblivious to this.

“Thank you, Naruto. (F/n).”

“Don't thank us, thank Granny Chiyo. She helped you with her medical jutsu. She just needs to wake up and when she does-”

“Naruto, Lady Chiyo won't wake up.” Kankuro interrupted.

Naruto widens his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“That wasn't a medical ninjutsu, that was a forbidden technique. That was Tensei Ninjutsu. You exchange your life with the dead.” Kankuro explains.

That's when Naruto turned around and saw Sakura hugging Chiyo tears are streaming down her face. That's what (f/n)-chan meant about a bittersweet victory Naruto thought.

“I keep expecting that she'll jump up and say, ‘I'm justing kidding! I'm playing possum!’”Her brother, Ebizo said.

Naruto looked sadden at this.

“You really do have the power to change people, Naruto. You changed Lady Chiyo. She always saying that she doesn't care about the future of the village. But now, Chiyo is entrusting you and Gaara to guide the system.” Temari stated.

“Yeah, I get it now. I won't let her death be in vain!” Naruto declares.

You smiled at this and grab Naruto's and Gaara’s hand.

“And I'll help you both achieve peace.” You added.

“Let us say a prayer for Lady Chiyo!” Gaara announced.

 

Your group made it back to the Sand Village and held a funeral for Chiyo. You stayed for the night to rest up. Now it's time for you to go. You, Sakura, and Naruto are paying respect one last time for Chiyo.

Now at the gate, team Gai and squad 7 are front of the Sand siblings. They came to bid you farewell.

“Well I guess this is the part where we shake hands. Though I'm not very good with that.” Naruto sheeply stays.

You playfully rolled your eyes. Naruto is a hyperactive idiot whose not shy about anything. Yet, he's shy about giving handshakes. Gaara smiled at him and used his sand to move Naruto's hand. They both shook hands.

“I'm gonna miss you, Gaara. Be safe.” You hugged him.

You didn't see Gaara’s face matching his hair color. Kankuro smirked knowing about his feelings for you. He lightly returned the hug.

“Alright! Time to head home!” Naruto exclaim.

You waved them goodbye and head home. I need to go and pack. Because in five days, I'm seeing Sasuke.


	7. Mission sucess

Everyone is walking ahead of Gai and Kakashi. Because Kakashi used his mangekyo sharingan, his body had strain out. Gai is supporting him, but they are too slow.

“You're so slow.” Tenten told them.

This triggers Gai to throw Kakashi up in the air and gave him a piggyback. Seeing this in person, is kinda weird.

“That's… really weird.” Naruto mutters.

“Two grown men go piggyback riding. They look so intimate.” Sakura whispered.

Neji is just silent.

“This is a new method of training!” Lee exclaims.

“It'll be faster this way! I bet none of you can catch up to me!” Gai declares.

He took off running, leaving dust. Lee moved his backpack in front of him and bend down.

“Neji.” Lee offer

“Forget it.” Neji rejected.

You giggle at how Neji looked so offended.

“I'll ride you.” You offer.

The boys gasp and the girls look at you if you're insane. Lee blush and nodded his head.

“Of course, (f/n)-san. Climb on back so we can win this race!” Lee declares.

“Wait are you sure, (f/n)-chan?” Naruto ask.

“It looks fun. Beside, I don't want to walk for three days.” You reasoned.

You gave Naruto your (f/c) backpack and climbed on Lee's back. Faster than the speed of light, Lee zoom out. As he's racing, you remember the time Lee declares his love for you.

 

“Congratulation on becoming a chunin, Lee.” You said.

“Thank you, (f/n)-san. I remember your struggles and how you accomplished anything. You gave me the strength to succeed.” He stated.

Your face got heated up and you rubbed your arm. You smile a little.

“Don't be so modest. I'm not strong I'm weak. I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving the village, I couldn't defeat Kimimaro, and I know that I let my team down for being such a burden.” You dejected.

Lee couldn't believe what he just heard. You are weak? No way! He frowns and firmly grips your shoulder.

“Listen to me, (f/n) (l/n). You are a beautiful girl whose youth is just blossoming. I loved you when I notice that you never give up. You're still finding a way to save Sasuke. You're training to become just as strong as Naruto. That's not being weak, that's being strong. I love you.” Lee declared.

He lean forward and kissed you. You gasp a little and kissed back. Rock Lee is one of the kindest and most gentle soul you ever met. Of course you feel the same. But you also felt the same for Naruto. Damn teenage hormones!

“Lee.” You began.

 

“Last Sprint Kakashi! Yes! First Place!” Gai shouted.

Another couple of steps and Lee skidded. Your bangs is kinda crazy from all the running. All of this commotion made you lose your thoughts.

“Second Place!” Lee announced.

The gay couple, Izumo and Kotetsu looked at us in shock. Realizing who it is, they went back to their routine.

“Lee, you need to train some more.” Gai said.

“Yes Gai sensei! I will train my hardest, so that next time I'll get first place!” Lee nodded.

“Lee, I have some news for you. You actually got Fourth place!” Gai reveals.

You and Lee gasp. Wait! Why are you gasping? You weren't racing.

“What do you mean, Gai sensei?” Lee ask.

“Kakashi is on my back, which means he got second. (F/n)'s hair got inside the gate before you did, she got third. You should be glad that I got you second place, Kakashi.” Gai explained.

Lee had the anime tears flowing down his face. You awkwardly patted his head.

“There there, Lee. I'm sure you'll do better next time.” You attempted to make him feel better.

You felt someone wrapped their arm around your waist. Neji had pull you off of Lee.

“How improper to not set down a lady after a race.” Neji scold at Lee.

“Aw. What a gentleman.” You smiled.

“Uggghhh”

You turn around and saw that Kakashi is groaning. Poor Kakashi. He looks like that he'll drop dead on any second.

“Umm Gai sensei. You should really take Kakashi to a hospital. He doesn't look so good.” You said.

“Oh? Ah! Your right! Let's go, Kakashi!” Gai ran.

 

The room is filled with you, Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Madeline. Kakashi had just woken up and Sakura told everyone about the bridge. You of course, zone out about the bridge. You already know about that.

“It could be a trap.” Tsunade suggest. “We need to decide, if we could trust this information or not.”

“She's right. It could be the Akatsuki laying down a trap.” Kakashi agrees.

“So what!? If it is a trap, we can fight back! And if it isn't, we can save Sasuke!” Naruto exclaims.

“(F/n) could tell if it's a trap or not.” Madeline advised.

Everyone turn and look at you. To their surprise, they hear a light snore and you drooling. She's sleeping! Everyone thought. You felt a smack on your head and you woke up instantly.

“Wake up! Now tell us. Is it a trap or not?” Madeline ask.

“Tenchi bridge? No.Not a trap. Kabuto will be there.” You answer.

“Even if it's not a trap, Kakashi still need some time to recover. You can't fight him.” Shizune sighs.

“Then that settles. We'll have to form a new team.” Tsunade says. “All of you, go home for the day. You'll come back tomorrow and meet your new leader tomorrow.”

You bid Kakashi and Tsunade farewell and walk back to your house. Tomorrow means that you'll meet Sai and Captain Yamato. I swear if Sai calls me ugly, I'll kick his ass to fillers!


	8. Sai

You're with Naruto walking around the village. He insisted to accompany him to find a new member.

“Naruto, I'm pretty sure that Lady Tsunade will pick the new members.” You sigh.

“No no. I'm sure we'll pick our new team mate. He or she will be strong enough to get Sasuke back.” Naruto says.

“No one's is available.” You mutter under your breath. “So, who do you have in mind?”

“I'm not really sure.” Naruto sweat drops.

“Naruto?”

He turns around and there's Shino standing near a fence. Shino looks so mysterious underneath the shades.

“Who are you?” Naruto ask.

You facepalm and moved behind Shino.

“Just because we haven't seen each other in a long time, doesn't mean you shouldn't recognize your comrade.” Shino reply.

Naruto is having difficulty knowing who that is. You mouth the name, 'Shino’ at him.

“Shino! Your name is Shino!” Naruto guess.

You let out a sigh of relief. You sense Kiba and Akamaru coming your way.

“I knew that it was you!”

Kiba and Akamaru just arrived.

“I recognize your scent, Naruto.” Kiba explain. “Hello (f/n). Your looking radiant as ever.”

You smile at this sweet compliment. Sometimes, you join squad 8 on mission over three years.

“That's Akamaru! He's huge!” Naruto pointed.

“You recognize Kiba right away, but not me.” Shino pouts.

You giggle and patted his shoulder. A gasp is heard and you sense that it's Hinata. She's sitting down blushing. Naruto leans down and gets close to her face.

“Hi Hinata!” Naruto greeted. “Wanna come away with me for a mission?”

Hinata stutters for a bit. The poor girl's face is red like a tomato. She slumps down, unconscious.

“Do any of you want to join our team to save Sasuke?” Naruto ask.

“Love to, but can't. We're waiting for Kurenai sensei for our mission.” Kiba respond.

“Well, we must get going. I promise you when we come back, we'll ride around the village.” You said.

“Looking forward to it.” Kiba reply.

You wave Kiba and Shino goodbye. The two of you ended up in the town.

“Now do you have someone in mind?” You ask.

“How about Shikamaru? With a brain like his, we're bound to save Sasuke.” Naruto suggested.

“While that's a good idea. He can't go. Shikamaru has to proctor the chunin exams.” You shook your head.

“Well then, I make him change his mind!” He insists.

On cue, Shikamaru passes by you. Naruto calls out to him and pulls your hand.

“Shikamaru, will you please go with us to save Sasuke?” You ask sweetly.

“Yeah! Don't become a boring proctor. Become a awesome Ninja that saves Sasuke!” Naruto exclaims.

Shikamaru looked borley at Naruto with his pinky in his ear.

“Can't. Tsunade will have my head off I ditched. I'm sorry, (f/n).” Shikamaru reply.

“I'll help you guys!” Choji shouted.

He hands over a Shikamaru's lunch, which his mother made for him.

“Choji, don't you have a mission with Asuma sensei and Ino?” Shikamaru says.

“But I can't abandon my friends. I'll talk to Asuma sensei about this. I'm sure he'll understand about this.” Choji reply.

Naruto laughs when Choji is eating potato chips.

“Damn Choji. You're always eating. You're an even a bigger fatass-”

Shikamaru gasp and you immediately cover Naruto’s mouth. You thought that Choji was gonna punch him. But instead, he punch a lion made out of ink. I completely forgot that Sai attacks them.

Another lion appears behind Choji. He's stunned that he didn't notice this. You grab Choji and pulled him away last second. You made a hand sign.

“Water Style: Raging Waves!”

You shoot water at the lion. Big mistake! The ink exploded all over you. Your (h/c) hair is covered in ink. As well as your turquoise stealth suit. You're now piss.

“Over there!” Shikamaru points.

Everyone look up the building and there he was. Sai is sitting, holding a scroll and paint brush.

“Who is he?” Naruto ask.

“He's from ANBU.” Was all you said.

Shikamaru told us that they have to have over Sai to the interrogation squad. Naruto yells to cover him.

Sai drew out more lions at us. Shikamaru used his shadow to take out most of them. You reconstructed twin katanas and slash the remaining ones. Naruto has a kunai and clash with Sai.

“Who are you!? Why are you attacking is!?”

“You're really are weak. I wonder if you have balls between your legs?”

You cover your mouth to stop your laugh from escaping. Unfortunately, you couldn't hold it. You honestly thought that Sai was gay for Naruto. He's always obsessed with dicks. Naruto blushes in embarrassment.

“I'll see you soon, Naruto-kun and (f/n)-san.”

Sai disappear with his ink. Naruto is left speechless while you recover from your laughter. You hear Ino calling out for Choji.

You and Naruto left squad ten be. Naruto is still red from Sai’s comment. He cleared his throat and tap your shoulder.

“Umm… (f/n)-chan. I just want to make this clear. I'm not…. gay. Not that's there's anything wrong with it. I'm not blushing because I got turned on by him. I like girls.” Naruto stutters.

“Don't worry about that, Naruto. Ignore what he says.” You said.

“I just wanted to make it clear.”

“Trust me. I believe you.”

Now it's your turn to blush. You suddenly remember Naruto confessing to you, three years ago. Luckily, he didn't notice. You went home and changed your outfit.

 

After walking around for hours, you decided to go back to the Hokage tower. This is about the time that Tsunade introduce the new squad seven. You see Sakura outside the office.

“Naruto, (f/n). You found anyone.” Sakura ask.

Naruto shook his head and her face fell. You feel Captain Yamato and Sai in there.

“Not to worry. I sense that our new members are in that room. Naruto, please try to restraint yourself when we see him.” You order.

“Huh?”

The door open and there stood Captain Yamato and Sai with his fake smile.

“Hello. I'll be acting as Kakashi's replacement for this mission.” Yamato greeted.

“YOU!” Naruto yells.

“Do you guys know him?” Sakura ask.

I know everything about him.

“He attacked us earlier.” You reply calmly.

“Sorry about that. I was just testing out my comrades abilities. I wanted to know how it'll feel to work with a bunch of girls.” Sai explains.

Once again, you cover your mouth to hide your laughter. Of course, Naruto took offense.

“What the hell are you saying!?” He yells.

“Naruto, calm down. He's your new teammate.” Sakura scold. “You're not very nice, are you?”

Yamato clear his throat, catching everyone's attention.

“Since we're gonna be working together. Let us introduce each other. I'm Yamato.”

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Sakura Haruno.”

“(F/n) (l/n).”

“Sai.”

Captain Yamato explains the mission and how to make it successful.

“We'll meet in front of the gates in one hour. So pack your stuff and I'll see you there.”

Captain Yamato and Sai took off. The three of you are still in Tsunade's office.

“Grandma Tsunade, why can't it be the three of us? (F/n)-chan is a jounin and can lead us. Why is Sai taking Sasuke's place? I mean, squad seven was originally supposed to be a three man squad.” Naruto questions.

“He's right. Well, except me being the leader. I was the extra one because I enrolled late. Wouldn't it be better if there's three of us?” You agreed.

“Because, Sai was recommended by the elders of the Leaf. And (f/n), you're not the extra one. Naruto is.” Tsunade explains.

“What? How am I the extra one?”

“You failed the graduation exam. Squad seven was supposed to Sasuke, (f/n), and Sakura.”

Whoa. What if Naruto didn't graduate? I would have been the main character to this story.

The three of you talked about Sai resembling Sasuke. Naruto disagree with this and left.

 

You and Naruto are in front of the gates. Sakura, Yamato, and Sai pull up. The mission began and you walked out of the village.

A couple of minutes passed by and everyone is silent. Naruto is busy glaring at Sai. He must have felt the glare and spoke up.

“Stop looking at me or I'll hit you.”

“You piss me off so much!”

“I don't have any feelings of anger towards you.”

“Liar! You piss everyone off!”

“Naruto, I thought that Kakashi taught you everything about teamwork.” Yamato scold

“But he's not a member of squad seven! The only other member is Sasuke! I'll never consider him a member!”

Dang Naruto. Could you tone it down a little. We get it. You're gay for Sasuke.

“I'm glad that's how you think of me. I wouldn't like to be compared to that weak bastard. He ran off for power and betray his own village.” Sai roasted.

You pinch your nose in annoyance. He push the 'Sasuke’ button. Naruto clenched his fist and step forward to punch him. Sakura stops him.

“I'm sorry. Please forgive Naruto.” She apologized.

“At least somebody have some senses.” Yamato sighs.

He spoke to soon. Because as soon as he said that, Sakura punch Sai.

“On the other hand, you don't have to forgive me.”

“If you talk shit, you'll deal with me.” You threaten with a fake smile.

“Both of you had me fooled with that fake smile. I'm impressed.” Sai reply.

“How can you be so cheerful!? You just been hit!” Naruto yells.

“A smile is the best way to get out of a situation. It fools everyone, even if it's fake. I read it in a book.” He answers.

“Four Pillars Prison!”

A wooden cage surrounded the four of you.

“If you guys continue to argue, I'll throw you on this cage.” Yamato warns.

He then did his famous glare at you guys. Naruto is the only one who is visibly scare of him. You sense Sakura is afraid of him, but hid it. You kept a straight face, but inside you're terrified.

“Now, I can take you to a hot spring or we spend the night here.” Yamato ask.

“The hot spring please.” You answer sweetly.

 

You and Sakura are inside the warm water, relaxing. On the other side, the boys are just awkwardly next to each other.

“What do you know. You really do have balls.” Sai remark.

“What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you so obsessed with balls!? It's balls this! Balls that!” Naruto yells getting up.

Hearing Naruto’s yells, you and Sakura sank down further from embarrassment.

“I'm sure (f/n) would love you for who you are. No matter how small your penis is.” Sai says. “Hey. Your balls got bigger when I mention (f/n)”

“DAMN YOU SAI!”


	9. Art and simulation

After the fiasco at the bathhouse, you went straight to bed. You couldn't look Naruto in the eye of what Sai said. Sure you're 16 and there's plenty of girls who slept while being younger than you. But you're a good girl. You read the hardcore lemons, but you never actually did it.

Naruto felt bad about what happened and tried to give you his food. But you went to your room. Sakura brought you the food. You just stare at the ceiling till sleep consumed you.

It's now morning and you actually slept pretty well. You look around and saw that Sakura is still sleeping soundly. You brush your hair and put it in a (h/s). You went outside and saw Sai.

“Good morning, Sai.” You greeted. “Drawing a picture I see.”

Sai ignore you and continued drawing. You puff your bangs in annoyance.

“Watcha drawing? Ooh it looks real pretty.” You complemented.

Sai is still ignoring you.

“You think you're emotionless, but you're not. You're expressing them through your art.”

Sai finally acknowledge you and spoke up.

“You're wrong. I have no emotions.”

“Then why do you draw?”

Boom! You got him there. Sai open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. You see him pondering about it.

“I draw because it's fun. Sometimes I get bore and doodle to get my mind out of something.” You said.

“You draw?” Sai ask.

“I doodle and sketch. I'm nowhere near as good as you. But I don't care. I expressed my emotions with them.”

“I really haven't thought about it before. I'm sorry for what happen yesterday. I didn't know that Naruto would grow big.”

Your entire face turn red and cover your head down. Ahh! I just completely forgot about that! You then got an idea.

“I know a way for you to make up for it. I want you to sketch me. You know, draw me.”

Sai looks at you and rubbed his chin. He suddenly got closer to your face and exam every inch of it.

“Since you're beautiful, it should be done without any complication.”

An irk mark appear and you clench your fist. You know that Sai said the opposite of what he means.

“Don't lie to me. I know that you just called me ugly.” You gritted your teeth.

“Hmm? No I didn't. I spoke the truth. I believe that honesty is the best policy.” Sai says.

You're taken back at this. You sense no lie in his chakra. Sai actually thinks I'm beautiful? Your cheeks turn red and smiled.

“There you guys are!”

You look up and saw Sakura is the one who called out to you. Naruto is behind her with his cheeks flush.

“Naruto, it's okay. I'm over it.” You assure.

“Really? I'm so glad to hear that! I'm really sorry about that. I'm glad we can put pass this.” Naruto smiles.

He then loses his smile when he saw Sai next to you.

“I'm only admiring his drawings. He's the one who apologize for what happen yesterday. You're not the one at fault.” You reassure.

“Whatever. Drawing is nothing special.” Naruto mutters.

“Just like your penis.” Sai roasted.

You and Sakura didn't bother to hide your snickers. That was a good burn. Naruto is fuming. How dare he embarrassed me in front of (f/n)-chan Naruto thought.

“Umm guys. Captain Yamato is waiting for us to pack.” Sakura change the subject.

“You guys go ahead. I have to get my things.” Sai said.

 

You're at a giant wooden house that Yamato built. It's now night and Sakura told Yamato all about Sasori.

“For our mission, we're only capturing the enemy. Under any circumstances, we must not get them killed. Even if we have to fight them, we, you'll go easy on them. If they die, all our  efforts will be in vain. Since I'll be imitating Sasori, you guys will be my backup.” Yamato told us.

He then told about the strategy if the plan goes wrong.

“We'll be doing a simulation. We'll have the buddy system. Since I'm a ANBU, I'll go alone. (F/n) will be with Sakura and Naruto will be with Sai.”

Naruto got piss when his partner is reveal.

“Why do I have to be with Sai? Why can't I be with (f/n) or Sakura?!” Naruto ask.

“Do you have a problem with me?” Yamato ask.

He did the creepy wide eyes stare at Naruto. He gulped and shook his head.

“Tomorrow we'll start the simulation. I want to see what you guys can do in person. We need to work well together and to do that, we need to fight together.” Yamato stated.

He dismiss you all. Everyone went in different directions. You grab Sai’s shoulder.

“Hey. Remember your promise, you're gonna sketch me.” You reminded him.

“Oh right. Follow me please.” Sai fake smile.

He led you to a room with a chair. You sat down and smiled at him.

“Please hold still for ten minutes.” He instruct.

You gave him a thumbs up and gave him your winning smile. Time to monologue. Now what should I do to Sasuke? Should I punch him? Cry in frustration? I don't know what to do.

“All done.”

You snap back to reality and saw Sai showing you his drawing. Oh my God high up in heaven. It's absolutely gorgeous. He drew you looking like a goddess. Sai used every color palette on your figure.

“Wow Sai. You made me look beautiful.” You praise.

“Like I said earlier, you are.” Sai said. “Goodnight.”

He walked out of the room, leaving you to admire his drawing.

 

“Ugh. God damnit Sai! Why are you trapping me with him?!”

You and Sakura facepalm at Naruto’s screaming.

“Honestly, can't these two get along?” Sakura complain.

“They would get all of us killed if they don't.” You added.

“Let's help them.” She suggested.

You nodded your head and ran to where Naruto is at. You see him yelling angrily at Sai.

“What are you guys doing!” You yelled at them.

“It's Sai's fault! He distracted me by commenting my balls!”

“I was only stating a fact-”

“Bull shit!”

“Cha!”

Sakura hit them both. You rolled your eyes and concentrate where Captain Yamato is at. You sense him hiding up in the trees. Hiding your chakra, you stealthily went up behind him. You reconstructed metal from the ground and made it into a cage.

“Congratulation. You caught me. You and Sakura seems to be the only one that can save Sasuke.” Yamato praise.

You smirk and did your signature pose. Tomorrow, you'll be ready to fight Orochimaru!


	10. Tenchi bridge

Captain Yamato is disguised as Sasori. He's walking up to the bridge. You and the others are hiding behind boulders incase something goes wrong, which of course you know it does go wrong. You see the spy wearing a hooded cloak.

Kabuto, you bastard. They're a tension going on between these two. Kabuto took off his cloak and you hear Naruto gasp. You couldn't hear what they were saying, but you didn't care.

“He needs to capture Kabuto now.” Naruto spoke.

“Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand man. Did you forget what happen last time? He kicked our ass.” You hiss.

“But if Captain Yamato is too cautious, the enemy will be alerted. He'll be alright.” Sai said.

Yamato drew out his kunai to capture him. Then, Orochimaru arrives behind Kabuto. Naruto and Sakura tense up when they saw him.

The three of them starts talking and Kabuto pretended to be on Sasori's side. His hand turn into a chakra scalpel. You wanted to warn your Captain, but you'll give away your position.

Kabuto pretended to swing at Orochimaru, but change direction at the last second.

Luckily, Yamato dispelled himself at the last second. While in the air, Orochimaru summon his snakes at him. The snakes wrap around Yamato and bit him. Nothing happen because it turn out to be a wood clone. Your Captain gave you the signal to jump in. The four of you jump in front of him looking awesome.

“Kabuto was indeed a spy for Sasori, but Orochimaru figure it out. He release the jutsu that Sasori placed him in. What they didn't know is that Sakura had killed him.” Yamato explains.

“You guys again.” Kabuto mutters.

“Yes. We're back, bitches.” You reply.

“Kukuku. It's been a long time hasn't it. Naruto-kun, (f/n)-san.” Orochimaru greeted. “I wonder who's stronger now? You guys or my Sasuke-kun?”

Orochimaru saying that Sasuke is ‘his’ made Naruto go into rage. He went into chakra mode, his eyes turning slits.

“GIVE SASUKE BACK!” Naruto yells.

“I think it's time to get it though your head, Naruto. Sasuke came to us on his own free will. Nobody force him to do anything.” Kabuto smirk.

“If you want us to tell you about my Sasuke-kun, why don't you force it out of us.” Orochimaru says.

“Don't encourage him!” You yell at them.

“Too late.” Sakura mutter.

You turn around and gasp. The red cloak is now bubbling and his tail came out. Like the flash, he zoom past Kabuto and punch Orochimaru. He went flying to a bunch of trees. Dang. I almost feel bad for him. Oh who am I kidding? I'm loving it. Yamato is panicking and is explaining that Naruto can't move on to four tails.

“Naruto has come a long way. What about you, (l/n)-san? Have you gotten any better since last time?” Kabuto ask.

You glare at him and your fist glows back. You were ready to pounce him, when Yamato stopped you.

“Don't. He's just trying to bait you.”

“But I can take him.”

“This is an order.”

“.... Fine.”

“Guys, look.” Sakura pointed.

Everyone turn to see what was Sakura pointing at. Orochimaru step out of the trees, unharmed. Except for his face, which part of it is peeling off.

“We should really put the power to the test on our Sasuke.” Orochimaru provoke.

“DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE YOU OWN HIM! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF ME!” Naruto screams.

With more hate fueling good power, another tail emerge. This created a gash of wind all around. You feel that the bridge is unsteady. You have to get Sakura out of the way. You tried to make your way to Sakura, but the strong wind wouldn't let you.

Kabuto summon the chakra scalpel and charged at Naruto. Boy, are you stupid? Naruto let out a screech and summon a tail beast bomb. He fired the bomb at Kabuto and it hit him. Kabuto went flying and hit Sakura. She's unconscious and render useless. What else is new? Yamato tried to reach Sakura, but can't with the bridge shaking.

“Sai, get her!” Yamato command.

You know that Sai won't save, so you'll have to. You jump down the bridge and caught her. You gather all the metal you could feel and form them into a skipping stone. You jump on them and jump back on land.

“She'll be alright. She'll wake up in a few.” You assure.

“I need to deal with Naruto. Stay here with Sakura.” Yamato said.

“Captain, with all due respect; I think I'm the best person to save him.” You offer. “I'm a jounin as well. I can handle it.”

Yamato ran his fingers threw his hair and sighs.

“Alright, go.”

You smile and dash off to find Naruto. You sense him advance to version 2. Putting chakra to your feet, you jump high and landed behind him.

Naruto has four tails and bones covering around him. He snarls at you and swung his tails at you. You jump away at the last second.

“Hey big guy. Sun’s getting real low.” You said.

Naruto starts summoning the tail beast bomb. You laugh nervously while putting your hands up.

“I'm sorry I'm sorry.” You apologize. “I won't do it again.”

The bomb shrank, but it's still there. It's like Naruto is waiting for you to say something meaningful. I don't know how to talk like a philosophical person.

“Umm Naruto, it's me. (F/n), your best friend.”

Bomb got even bigger.

“Please Naruto, I know you're in there. Don't let this rage consume you.”

The bomb disappear. You're getting closer.

“Remember squad seven and our friends. We love you. Come back to us.”

Naruto tilt his head and purrs. You step forward and petted him. You added chakra to your hands so that the red cloak wouldn't burn you.

“Naruto, come back to me and together we'll save Sasuke.”

The bones disintegrated. Looks like your speech work. Suddenly, a sword impale him.

“What the?”

You gasp when Orochimaru steps out.

“Looks like your Fortune Telling powers didn't see that coming.” He chuckles.

You gritted your teeth at his sight. You threw your kunai at him. Orochimaru simply move his neck to avoid it. You made the kunai come back and impaled his head. It didn't kill him and made him laugh harder. You suddenly couldn't feel your body. Your eyes rolled down and saw Kabuto touching your inner thighs.

“Lord Orochimaru distracted you while I was sneaking behind you. You may be a sensory type, but you can't feel if your feeling anger. I paralyze your muscles.” Kabuto explains.

You collapse and you couldn't glare at him.

“Cheer up. You would be reunited soon.”

That was all you heard before Kabuto kick you in the face, knocking you out.


	11. Renuion

A wet cloth is placed on your bruise face. Your bangs are placed behind your ears. Feeling a gentle touch, your eyes flutter open. Your vision is hazy and all you can see it's a figure. Your vision cleared and saw that the figure is Sasuke.

You gasp and scramble out of bed. Sasuke looked unfazed. You look around and saw that the room has a bed, a desk, a closet, and Sasuke.

“Where am I?” You ask.

“At the hideout.” Sasuke answer.

“What are you doing here?”

“I told you, to get the power to kill Itachi.”

“No. What I mean is, what are you doing here in this room? With me?”

“I volunteer to tend to your wounds.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because I want to see you and feel you again. Truthfully, to do this.”

He puts his arms on the wall, between you. You suddenly got nervous when you saw him smirk. Sasuke lean down and kiss your neck. You gasp at how good it felt. He began to suck and nibble at it. Your legs wrap around his body and he carried you back to bed.

“I never stop thinking about you. For three years I always fell asleep to the kiss I gave you.”

Sasuke confess.

“I haven't stop thinking about you too. Sasuke, come back to us.” You pleaded.

Sasuke looks at you with sad eyes before returning to his blank stare.

“You should know by now, I will never give up. I will have my revenge.”

“But it won't bring your happiness. Trust me. After you acquire it, you'll be fill with-”

Sasuke interrupted you by kissing you. You once again gasp. He took the opportunity to put his tongue in it. You tried to fight back using your tongue. Sasuke is shown to be the dominant one. The tongues are swirling against each other. Sasuke broke up the kiss.

“I'm a better kisser than Naruto.” Sasuke smirks.

You look taken back at this. How did he know?

“Please. It was so obvious that Naruto is also in love with you. Knowing that he's a hyperactive idiot, he bound to kiss you someday. I know that he kissed you after I left.” Sasuke explains.

“Not everything should be a competition.” You reply with a hurt voice.

“I really do love you. There's still of chance for you to join him. Together, we can crush our enemies.”

“You know I can't do that. My life is at the village. Where you should be there as well.”

“I haven't finish tending your wounds.”

You frown that Sasuke changed the subject. He dip the cloth in the water and squeeze it. The two of you are awkwardly staring at each other in silence. Sasuke gently daps on your cheek, where it hurts the most. The door opens and Sai steps in with his fake smile.

“Thought I find you with her.” Sai says.

“What do you want?” Sasuke ask.

“Nothing much. Thought I spend the time to know you. I wanted to see what's so great about you. Naruto wouldn't shut up about you. Sakura misses her boyfriend, and (f/n) is always trying to make it seems that the two are you are best friends. I hope that we can get alone.” Sai answers.

“First of all, Sakura and I never dated. Secondly, (f/n) and I have a connection. And lastly, Naruto is a hyperactive idiot. I don't even want to know you.” Sasuke says.

Sasuke is glaring at Sai and Sai is still wearing his fake smile.

“Sai, I know you're a good person deep down. I know that you want to express yourself. Just meet with the others.” You said.

“If you want me to go, you could have just said so.” Sai said leaving.

Now it's the two of you again. Truthfully, you want to be alone. Sasuke turn to you with a regretful look.

“I'm sorry.” Was all he says.

You were about to ask him why, when he karate chop the back of your neck.

 

You feel a warm aura on your right cheek. The pain is gone and you think you hear someone calling for you.

“(F/n)-chan. (F/n)-chan.”

You groan to show who ever it is, to shut up.

“Ah. She's awake.”

You open your eyes to see Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato.

“What happen!? What going on!?” You gasp.

“Easy there. We found you on the bed. Naruto thought you were taking a nap like always and shook you. When you didn't woke up, I knew that you were unconscious. I heal your wound on your cheek.” Sakura explains.

“What happen to you? Who gave you that wound? Was it me?” Naruto questions.

“Kabuto kicked me and took me to the hideout.” You answer.

“And what about the bruise you have on your neck?” Sai pointed.

You gasp and slap your neck. You completely forgot about the hickey that Sasuke gave you.

“I woke up at the hideout and put up a fight with Orochimaru. He bit me, but not enough to give me the curse mark.” You lie.

They seem to believe your lie. It's a miracle that you didn't blush when you remember Sasuke.

“I saw Sasuke. He's here.” Sai spoke up.

“We need to find Sasuke now. We'll split up in teams of two.” Yamato said.

“That's no need for that. I know where he is.” You said.

Yamato nodded his head and you told everyone where he's at. Naruto and Sakura ran, follow by Yamato. You were about to run, when Sai grab your shoulder.

“Don't worry, I won't tell.” He said.

“Huh? Tell about what?” You ask.

“About the hickey that Sasuke gave you.” Sai smiles.

You know that the smile is real. Sai was trying to out you in front of yours friends. You were going to give him a piece of your mind, but he ran. You curse under your breath and ran as well. You caught up with the others. You see a light at the end of the tunnel. Yamato stay behind and Sakura went out first.

“Sakura.”

Sakura looks up and her eyes widen. Sasuke is standing up of the cliff.

“Sasuke-kun.” Sakura says.

Naruto ran outside and look up at Sasuke. This was a big moment for him. He hasn't seen Sasuke for three years. Naruto’s eyes are widen like Sakura's.

You and Sai went up next at the same time. Sasuke had already seen you, so you didn't want a big entrance.

“Looks like the gang's all hear. Is Kakashi here too?” Sasuke ask, tilting his head.

That's when Captain Yamato steps up.

“Unfortunately, Kakashi couldn't make it. I'm Captain Yamato, temporary leader of Squad seven.” He introduce himself. “We'll be taking you back to Konoha.”

Sai drew out of sword from his back ready to fight.

“So you're the one who replace me.” Sasuke says at Sai. “Looks like they added another fool to the team.”

“I don't know you that well, but your friends are trying to save the bonds you have together. (F/n) told me why you cut the bonds. You felt that they were making you weak and soft.” Sai retorted.

“I know. That's exactly what happen. I was forgetting my revenge. I couldn't let that happen. I intent to cut off as many as I can.”

“Then why didn't you kill me when you had the chance!?”

You turn to your right and saw that Naruto is glaring at him.

“Because I wanted to measure the power today I didn't feel to use it. I only spare you out of whim.”

“Bull shit!” You yelled. “You just couldn't kill your friend!”

“Hn”

Sasuke suddenly appear between you and Naruto. You pretended to be stunned by this.

“Today, you'll be losing your life on my whim.”

Naruto has a dumbfounded look at his face as Sasuke is bringing his katana down. Sai pull through and stops Sasuke. You grab Naruto and pull him away from Sasuke.

“Naruto, Sasuke is going to fiight with the intent to kill.” You said to him.

“Chidori!”

Sasuke’s body is covered with lightening and threw the lightening at us. The power hit you, but it didn't hurt you. You absorbed it and reclaim your lost chakra. Sasuke looks taken back at this.

“I'm also a lighten user.” You explain.

You could have sworn that he looked relief that you weren't hurt. Sakura went to charge at him. You see that Sasuke turn on his sharingan. Sakura tried to hit him, but she's slow. You constructed two katanas.

You clash your swords with his. The two of you are clashing and thrusting at each other. You had the upper hand until Sasuke charge up the chidori. He tried to electrocute you, but you smirk and absorb the chakra.

“Thank for the charge.” You smirk.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and try to behead you. You concentrated on his katana and suddenly, he couldn't moved it.

“What the?”

You roundhouse kick him in the face. He stumble back in shock. He looks up and smirks.

“Just what I expected from you. You're different from the others. Maybe we can keep our ‘special’ bond.”

You have no words to say.

“Sasuke! Why can't you see that Orochimaru wants you for your body!?” Naruto screams.

“If that's what it takes, then I'll gladly give him my body. Over and over again.” Sasuke answer.

“I didn't think that we'll have to resort this to violence.” Yamato announced.

Sasuke chuckles and jumps back to the cliff. You seem him doing a hand signs and raises his arm up. Before he could do anything, Orochimaru grabs his hand.

“Don't do that jutsu.” Orochimaru demands.

“You can't underestimate these people. They manage to take down an Akatsuki member.” Kabuto added.

“Tch. That's a stupid reason.” Sasuke mutters.

The three of them began to burn away. Everyone it's watching them in shock. Sasuke look at you while he vanishes. Poor Naruto, he's crying softly that his friend is gone.

“Crying won't bring Sasuke-kun back.” Sakura says.

She's also crying. You look blankly at them. You wish you could have done something, but you can't change the story that much. You look up to the sky, not saying a word.


	12. Day off

The wind is howling loudly at the sheer silence. All you can do is look down on the ground with sadness. Don't worry guys, we'll meet Sasuke in a couple of months.

“You guys have six more months to rescue Sasuke. Now there's six members in team seven.” Sai spoke up.

“You're right. Once Sasuke is back, we'll be literally squad of seven.” You stated.

Naruto chuckles at your statement and Sakura smiles. Yep. It'll be you, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and Sasuke. Seven people.

“Let's go home, guys.” You said.

 

Squad seven is at the Hokage's office, relaying the report of the mission. Tsunade is listening to us of your events. Nobody told her about Sai's secret mission.

“We're not giving up!” Naruto declares.

Tsunade smiles at this.

“I'm glad, Naruto. You guys been through a lot. I'm giving you a day off tomorrow. Go home and get some rest.” Tsunade order.

“Thank you so much, Lady Tsunade.” Sakura bows at her.

You yawn goodbye at her and left with Naruto. Despite getting knocked out twice in one day, you still feel pretty sleepy. All you want to do is take a nap. You got to your apartment and hang up the drawing that Sai made for you. You plop on your bed and fell asleep.

 

*Knock* *Knock*

You groan at the loud knocking. You look at your clock and saw that it's 9 a.m.

“(F/n)-chan, it's me!” Naruto calls out.

“It's open!” You it yell.

The person who was knocking is Naruto. He came in wearing casual clothing.

“You should really lock your doors, (f/n). Someone could kidnapped you.” He stated.

You playfully rolled your eyes and wave him off. Looks like you slept for 13 hours. Your (h/c) hair is a mess, but you didn't care. You don't care that Naruto is seeing you like this.

“Did Sai drew this?” Naruto ask.

You look up to see the drawing that you hanged. Naruto has his mouth slightly open with an irritated look.

“I ask him to. He wanted to apologise for what happen at the hot springs. I told him he can make it up to me if he drew me.” You explain.

“For the first time ever, Sai’s art is beautiful.”

“You should try to get along with Sai. Ooh I know! You should invite Sai to hang out with us.”

“What? I don't think he want that. He'll only wear his fake smile and insult us.”

“I'm sure he won't make any dicks comments. Please? I promise it'll be fun.”

You gave Naruto the puppy eyes. Even with your bedhead, Naruto still thinks you look adorable. He blushes and gives in.

“Alright. I'll invite Sai.”

 

Squad seven is hanging out in a book store. Naruto is at the pornographic section trying to peak at a magazine. You're at the manga section looking for a decent manga to read. You see Sai coming closer to Sakura.

“Hey there.” Sai whisper.

“When you punch, you have to put your back into and strike!” Sakura punch.

Sakura was too distracted by the sports article that she failed the notice that she punch Sai.

“Um Sakura, look up.” You pointed.

“Oh Sai! I'm so sorry, are you ok?” She gasp. “It wasn't on purpose!”

She then began to slap him repeatedly. You sweat drop at this. Ladies and gentlemen, the Hidden Leaf's best medical Ninja. You turn and saw Naruto purchasing the magazine.

“Where to?” You ask.

“Ino had invited me to hang eat out.” Sakura suggested.

“Sweet! I'm hungry!” Naruto exclaims.

Sai still looks terrible so you help him walk around. His body is surprisingly warm for an emotionless person.

“This is a nice feeling.” Sai stated.

“N-no problem. Just helping a friend.” You blush.

“Maybe we should be more than friends.”

“Huh? You say something?”

“Didn't say anything at all.”

You're at the front of the restaurant when Sakura stops.

“Before we go in, Sai, there are ground rules you need to follow.” She said.

Naruto nods and you just smile.

“You can't insult anyone. Especially at Choji. Just try to be polite and don't comment about balls.” Naruto said.

“I get the idea. I read if you give people nicknames, they like you better.” Sai reply.

“Cool. What's my nickname?” You ask.

“Your nickname would be….. Beauty.”

You couldn't help but smile. Sai is so nice.

“Ooh what's mine?” Sakura ask.

“You are a strong and complicated girl, ugly.”

Naruto has a look that said, 'Ni**a’. You have your eyes widen. 3 2 1 Sakura explodes.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?”

“Sakura-chan, don't!”

Naruto tried to stop her, but she slaps him away. You just stand there trying to hide your laughter as Sakura made her way to Sai.

 

After the beatings Sakura gave to Sai, the three of you are at the restaurant. You sat next to Ino. You also notice that Shikamaru isn't there.

“Where's Shika?” You ask.

“He's with Asuma sensei on a mission with Izumo and Kotetsu.” Choji answer.

You gasp and drop your chopsticks. No. That means Asuma will die today. You felt a poke on your shoulder.

“(F/n), are you okay?” Ino ask.

“Yeah. You just spaced out.” Naruto added.

What should I say? You took a deep breath and put on a fake smile.

“I'm fine. It's just my birthday's coming up and I'm worried that no one will be there to celebrate.” You lie.

On the inside, you were cringing on how selfish you sounded. They seem to believe your lie.

“That's right we never celebrate your birthday. When is it?” Naruto ask.

“It's (month) (day).”

“Your birthday is just around the corner. Don't worry, I'll be there.” Sakura says.

“Me too.” Ino says.

“I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Choji says.

You just keep fake smiling.

“So Sai, tell me how's it like working with team seven?” Ino ask.

“It's actually nice working with a bunch of gir-”

Sai notice that Naruto is getting angry.

“Of wonderful people.”

You let out a sigh of relief when Naruto calm down and nods in satisfaction.

“Hey Ino, why are you staring at Sai?” Sakura ask.

“What!? I wasn't starting. Who do you care? Do you have a thing for Sai?” Ino counteract.

Both girls are arguing and you look up the window. Poor Shikamaru, he'll be devastated when Asuma died. I should send him a gift basket. The argument has cease and you saw Choji with an anger face.

“Human Boulder!”

He attacks Sai and restore the whole restaurant. For some miracle, the rest of your group didn't got injured. Sai has to pay the bill for the damaged.

“See. I told you making friends is adventuress.” You laugh.

“Why did you lie?”

Your pupils shrank dramatically.

“You lie about the reason you spaced out.”

Crap. You forgot that Sai can also see through fake smiles.

“You don't need to know.” You answer quietly.

 

Your back in your bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking about life and how it sucks. From here, this anime will get so serious. This may have been the last time you're care free. You roll forward when you heard Naruto shouting.

“What the hell is this!? How is this a natural treasure!? I want my money back!”

You look at the window and saw a magazine of a thick Gai.


	13. Cheering up Shikamaru

The news of Asuma’s death spread around. You comforted Ino and Choji. You sense their sadness from the moment they step in the gates. They invited you for the funeral, which you agree to come.

You arrive dress in all black. You also brought flowers with you. Ino and Choji looked solemnly down at the grave. You set the flowers down and wrap your arms around them.

“Where's Shikamaru?” Naruto ask.

“I haven't seen him around day. I went by his house, but his mom said he was out.” Ino respond.

“Everyone grieves differently. Just give him some space.” You said.

“(F/n), I think you're the only person that can cheer him up.” Ino said.

“Me? What makes you think that?” You ask.

“Ino's right. If I were sad, I'll want to be cheered up by you.” Choji agrees.

You blush and play with your fingers. Oh God! I'm becoming like Hinata! You have a determined look and nodded.

 

You're in front of the Nara house. Honestly, you're kinda nervous. What if Shikamaru doesn't want anything to do with you? Here goes nothing. You knock on the door and waited. The door opens and Yoshino smiles.

“Good evening, Mrs. Nara. Is Shikamaru home?” You ask politely.

“Yes he is. He's been moping around day. This isn't good for him. Come on in.” Yoshino said.

She welcome you inside the house and led you to the back. You see Shikamaru laying down smoking.

“Shikamaru, your girlfriend here's to see you.” Yoshino announced.

“Girlfriend? I don't have a- (f/n)!” Shikamaru jumps.

You giggle softly at his action. His mother left the two of you alone. You lay down and look at the stars.

“What are you doing?”

“Star gazing.”

“I'm mean, what are you doing in my house?”

“Well what do you think I'm doing here?”

“I'm don't have time for riddles. I'm getting tired. You can help yourself to anything in the fridge.”

Shikamaru was getting ready to leave when you grab his ankle. You pouted and have watery eyes. He looks down with pink tint on his cheeks.

“Would you please stargaze with me?”

He sighs and lay down next to you. He was about to light up another cigarette, but decided against it.

“The sky does look beautiful tonight. I forgotten how beautiful it is.” He says.

“That's okay. The sky isn't going anywhere. Think how Asuma is looking down, watching over you. I'm sure you'll tell his daughter what her father died for.” You said.

“How would you know that it's a girl?”

“Well... umm… I'm a sensory type and the chakra it's saying it will be a female.”

“I wish I was a sensory Ninja. I could have prevented his death.”

“You don't know that. Stop beating yourself for this. You'll get your revenge.”

“I know I will. I already have a plan to beat them. Team ten will be leaving tonight.”

“Let me come with you.”

“(F/n), no. I can't let you fight these immortals for something you don't have to do with this.”

“Shikamaru, please let me do this for you. I want to go with you. Nothing you say will make me give up. And that's a promise!”

Shikamaru just stare at you with a blank face before sighing.

“What a drag. Fine. You can come as well. Just promise me you won't die.”

“I'm just as strong as you are smart. I won't die.” You promised.

“I'm serious, I can't lose you like I lost Asuma sensei. I care about you.”

“I care about you too.”

“(F/n), I care about you more than you can ever know.”

You smile before blushing. Wait? Is Shikamaru confessing his love to you? That would make him the sixth! No that can't be. He likes Temari.

“Do you remember when Gaara became Kazekage?”

You nodded your head.

“I lied about the reason why I wanted to stay.”

 

“Temari ask me if we're staying for another day? Truthfully, I don't want to go back right now. It'll be a drag to go back to work and file a report.”

“Ooh. Temari ask you like she wanted you to stay. Do you want to stay to spend some time with your girlfriend?” You teased.

“That's not what I want to stay. Besides I like another girl.”

“Really? Who is it? Do I know her?”

“You know her alright. She isn't like most woman. She's smart, funny, laidback, and beautiful. I hope I get the courage to tell her how I feel.”

“You'll tell her when the time is right, Shika. You're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to be with you.”

You smile brightly at him before you converse with Gaara. Shikamaru watches you laugh and talk. You look so beautiful, like a cloud he wants to spend with for the rest of his life.

 

“The right time is now.”

You didn't have time to think as Shikamaru is kissing you. For a lazy guy, he sure is rough and passionate. You kissed back and the two of you are making out. You been kissing for two minutes when Shikamaru broke the kiss.

“The real reason I wanted to spend more time in Suna is, I wanted to hang out with you. I really enjoyed the days we spend a lot with each other.”

“Yeah. I did enjoyed your company.”

“However, I'm well aware that I'm not the only guy that likes you. You don't have to decide to choose. The right time to kiss was now, so you can think about who you want to be with. I don't want things to be awkward between us. Especially if we're gonna fight the Akatsuki. We can put the kiss behind us until it's the right time to talk about it.”

Wow. Shikamaru really thought this through. Wait a minute! Did he planned the kiss the moment I step in the house?

“Alright. We don't have to talk about it today. I need to get home to pack.”

“We'll be meeting in the gate in half hour.”

“I'll be there.”

You step out of the house and into the empty streets of Konoha. You kick an empty can as you're walking home. I can't believe I volunteer to fight those immortal duos. But you made a promise you'll be there.

You made it to your apartment and change into your Ninja outfit. You pack as many metal as you need. Hidan and Kakuzu will not be easy opponents. After you finished packing, you head out to the gates. As you got closer, you saw squad ten waiting for you.

“Sorry I'm late.” You apologize.

“No worries. We just got here.” Ino assures.

“It's really nice of you to come with us.” Choji said.

“I know how it feels to lose someone.” You said.

You suddenly remember your friends and family back home. How you missed them so.

“Everyone's here. Let's go.” Shikamaru order.

“Just where do you four think you're going?”

Everyone freezes. You know that Tsunade will try to stop them.

“We're going out for a walk.” You smile sheeply.

Tsunade lower her eyes at you and you raise your arms defensively. You'll let Shikamaru do the talking.

“Where are you four going? It better not be where I think it is.” Tsunade repeated.

“We're continue the mission. There are still eighteen other squad out there searching for the Akatsuki. So I decided to from my own squad.” Shikamaru calmly explained.

“I won't tolerate this selfishness!” She yells.

“You don't need to worry. I already came up with a plan to defeat them. We have (f/n) with us. She's a sensory and a jounin. (F/n) can lead the mission.” He said.

You felt honor that he entrusted you to lead the team. However, Tsunade is not convince.

“No! I won't let you throw away your life for revenge! Believe me, I know how it's like to lose someone very close to you. But you need to grow up. The shinobi life is surrounded by death. You need to learn how to get over them or you'll never survive as a shinobi.”

“Asuma sensei will be watching over us. As long as I smoke his cigarettes, he's with us.”

“You need to be realistic-”

“Then perhaps I'll go with them. This squad will survive if I co-lead with (f/n).” Kakashi volunteer. “They will leave anyway, even if you told them not to. (F/n) is my student. I trust her with my life.”

“Y-you do?” You stutter.

Kakashi gave you a closed eye smile. You look down and blush.

“Fine. You may go.” Tsunade sighs.

Everyone silently cheers.

“Let's move out.” You order.

Your group went running and jumped on trees. You notice that Shikamaru is slightly happier than this episode. You're prepared to help Shikamaru avenge Asuma.


	14. Hidan and Kakuzu

Shikamaru told you and Kakashi about Hidan and Kakuzu. You already know about them, so you zone out. You didn't zone out of the plan to defeat them. It turns out, your ability is needed most for the plan to succeed.

After the plan was made, you resume to jumping. Since they are heading to the Leaf, you found a route to cut them off. You're hiding on a tree and try to locate them. You sense then not far from where you at.

“I found them!” You announced. “They're coming from the north east at 2 o'clock. If we head out, we'll meet them in ten minutes.”

Everyone nodded and began to get in position. You waited for ten minutes when you hear them approaching. Shikamaru sees them and activated his Shadow Possession Jutsu. The shadow came closer to Hidan.

“Hidan!” Kakuzu warn.

“What the fuck do you want?” Hidan ask.

Kakuzu never got the chance to respond because an a explosion cause them to jump away.

“What the fuck!?” Hidan yells.

“Watch out for the shadows!”

“Those little shithead's keep coming back!”

“Above us!”

Hidan looks up to find Shikamaru coming down. He threw his teacher's chakra blade which has explosives on them. He aimed at them and they both dodged. They prepare for the explosion that will never come.

“Success.” Shikamaru claims.

He got them in a shadow possession jutsu. Hidan couldn't believe it.

“Shit! Kakuzu, we're fuck!”

“Fuck? You're right. You're fuck from the moment I captured you.” Shikamaru smirks.

Shikamaru moved his hand to manipulate Hidan to grab his scythe. He then ran which causes Hidan to charge at Kakuzu.

“Kakuzu, duck!”

Hidan swung his scythe at him and Kakuzu ducked.

“How!?” Shikamaru ask.

“Kakuzu put his hand in the ground!” You yelled.

Due to you yelling, you gave away your position.

“Hey! Isn't that the hottie that Pein told us to recruit?” Hidan ask.

“(H/c) hair, (e/c) eyes with a (h/s). This is definitely the girl we need to take.” Kakuzu agrees.

Hidan called me a hottie! That's three Akatsuki members that thinks I'm hot! I'm the luckiest girl alive! You shook your head and focus on the mission. If Hidan isn't an asshole prick, you would be his partner. Someone suddenly grab you and pull you away from the tree. You were about to protest, when the branch you were in was destroy. You look up and saw that Choji was the one who saved you.

“Kakuzu threw his arms at you and you didn't notice.” Choji explains.

You look around and saw that Hidan had already broken freed from the shadow. Choji was about to go at it with Kakuzu. He turn into a human boulder and hit him. The attack didn't hurt him.

“Physical attacks can't harm me.” Kakuzu stated.

Kakuzu suddenly gasp and look to see Kakashi's hand sticking through his chest. Looks like Kakuzu got chidoried.

“You're weak against my lightning style. Now you're gonna die.” Kakashi says.

“Kakashi sensei!” You yelled. “Get away from him! He's not dead yet!”

Good thing you warned him because Kakashi manage to dodge the kick Kakuzu threw.

“This girl already seems to know how my body works. She is worth recruiting.” Kakuzu said.

“Let's kill these shit heads!” Hidan yells.

“Agree.”

Kakuzu's back began to bubble and out came 4 monsters with strings.

“Everyone listen up!” You shouted. “Each of those monsters can be destroy by killing the ‘hearts’! Those mask on his back are his hearts!”

“Looks like we need you abilities after all, (f/n). I can't hold them anymore.” Shikamaru says.

The shadow became undone and now both Akatsuki members are free.

“Finally! Now let's kill these fuckers!”

One of the monster is suddenly gone as the mask cracked. Kakashi sensei already destroyed one. That means there are three more to go. The elements that are left are wind, lightning, and fire.

“Sit this one out, Hidan. I'm gonna kill them.”

“Ha! Bull shit!”

Hidan charged up to Kakashi when one of the monster open it's mouth.

“Wind Style: Bleeding Force!”

Similar to Temari's jutsu, the gust of wind are slicing up trees. You quickly did your jutsu to protect Kakashi.

“Ninja Art: Dancing Warrior!”

In seconds, all the mental you gather surrounded Kakashi. You focus all your chakra at your sensei that you didn't care you got push back. Shikamaru and Choji were push back as well. You sense that Kakashi is alright.

“Get ready Choji, (f/n).” Shikamaru announced.

“Everyone look out!” Ino shouted.

You gasp and saw another monster in front of the three of you.

“Lightning Style: False Blackness!”

You summon two shadow clones and made them step in front of them. You also hold hands with your clones.

Lightening came from all over the place. You control some of the lightening and made them hit you. Your clones took the hit that was meant for the boys. After your clones disappear, you felt the lightening become chakra.

You see, you discover the ability to convert lightening into chakra. This happened when you pissed of a Cloud Ninja and he shot lightning at you. Though the process stings a little.

“Thanks for saving us.” Shikamaru said.

“We be dead if it wasn't for you.” Choji added.

“No need to thank me. You guys would have done the same for me.” You said.

Kakashi walked up to you and ruffle your hair. He looks awesome wearing your suit of armor.

“Thanks for saving me back there.” Kakashi said.

Your face turn red and smiled.

“That girl keeps saving your butts.” Kakuzu mock. “Let's see if that Sharingan will keep up with me.”

A different monster appears and throws a fireball. Luckily, the jutsu is slow. You walk towards it and did your jutsu.

“Water Style: Raging Waves!”

You drench the fireball before it can reach your team. I'm on fire today! You hear panting behind you. Kakashi already looks exhausted.

“We need to end them quickly.” Kakashi said.

“Each mask are not only his hearts, but an elemental jutsu as well.” Shikamaru stated.

“Looks like we have another smart kid as well.” Kakuzu praised. “That's correct. Now I have to restock again.”

“So what do we do now?” Ino ask.

“We need to separate them. We won't be able to win if they're together.” Shikamaru answer.

“But we need to focus on Kakuzu more. Meaning we need to eliminate that Hidan guy.” Kakashi deducted.

“Hidan may be immortal, but that doesn't mean he's smart. One of us will have to fight him.” You added.

You stared at Shikamaru when you said that.

“I'll do it.” Shikamaru offers. “I can get him with my shadow possession jutsu. I just need the right opening.”

“Leave it to us.” You assure.

Kakashi agrees to this and hands him the capsil to trick Hidan. Shikamaru activates his shadow. Hidan notice this and begins to move away from them. You smirk when Hidan is getting closer to Shikamaru. Just when Hidan thought he was in the clear, Shikamaru appears in front of him.

“Success.”

He got Hidan in the possession jutsu.

“We're gonna take a stroll.” Shikamaru says, running off.

“What!? I don't want to get stuck with you! I want to fight hottie! Hey! Didn't you hear! I-”

You watch as Shikamaru disappears off to the woods. Choji is visibly worry for his best friend. You put your hand on his shoulder and smile assuredly.  Now, time to deal with Kakuzu.


	15. Wind Style RasenShuriken

Kakuzu just watches as his partner disappear into the woods.

“You shouldn't take Hidan lightly.” Kakuzu spoke up. "But you were right to pick me as the biggest threat. I am strong. Looks like I'll have to restock your hearts. To think I'll have the sharingan. How lucky am I?”

“Geez. Self center much?” You mumble.

The two monsters started to fuse together. You know it's the wind and fire one. A fireball came out, but it wasn't like before. The wind made it difficult for the fire to drench. You only did it once, but here goes nothing.

“Earth Style: Mud Wall!”

A wall came up from the ground and protected everyone. You added metal inside of it to strengthen the wall.

“You guys alright?” You ask.

They all nodded their heads. You see Kakashi got thrown back.

“Your heart is mine!” Kakuzu shouted

He ran towards Kakashi with his black strings coming out of his arms. The arm wrapped around Kakashi. You weren't worried because you know what would happen next. Kakuzu suddenly collapse in pain.

“No….. Impossible.” He winces

“Believe it.” You grin. “Hidan licked your blood when he thought it was Shikamaru's.”

“But…. When!”

“When I hit you with my chidori. You didn't feel the needle taking your blood.” Kakashi explains.

“Now all we need to do it's kill those monsters and we win.” Choji said.

“Easier said than done.” Ino mutter.

You know Ino isn't kidding. It took about five episodes to beat him. Plus, you sense everyone low on chakra.

“Expansion Jutsu!” Choji called out.

Choji turn into a giant and slams his hands on the monsters. Unfortunately, the monsters slip under his hands and went back to Kakuzu.

“It's been awhile that more than one heart been taken.” Kakuzu chuckles.

The wind monster open it's mouth to blow out a gust of wind. It threw all of you out. You were about to get up when you felt strings wrapped around you. You hover above and the strings held you in an embarrassing position. What kind of hentai bull shit is this!?

“I'll be taking you to our leader.” Kakuzu said.

“No! Let me go!”

You try to squirm out, but stop. Your glare turn into a smirk.

“Rasengan!”

“Water Style: Tearing Torrent!”

“Typhoon Water Vortex Jutsu!”

That awesome one time technique hit Kakuzu, which causes the strings to drop you. Naruto caught you in his arms.

“Naruto.” You smiled.

“What's this? Another comedian joins in.” Kakuzu mutters.

He returns the smile and walks back to the others. Sakura, Sai, and Yamato are there. Naruto turns to Kakashi.

“You look beat, Kakashi sensei. This guy must be tough. Where's Shikamaru?”

“He went to fight the other member, Hidan.” Kakashi answer. “I need a medic and a combative to back Shikamaru up.”

“Shikamaru is at the direction of one o’clock in two miles.” You said.

“Sakura, Sai, go and backup Shikamaru.” Yamato order.

“Hai!”

Both of them ran off to help Shikamaru.

“Now, let me take care of this guy!” Naruto said.

“Um before you do….. Could you put me down first?” You requested.

Naruto realize that he's been carrying you all this time. He blushes and puts you down. He then creates his clones and charged at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu easily took them out and threw his black strings at him. Your hands glows back and you made the strings hit himself.

“What the? How?” Kakuzu questions.

“When you used your tentacles on me. I used Magnet Tap on them.” You answer.

Since Kakuzu is distracted, Naruto and his clones are building up chakra. They began to form the new rasengan. A loud screeching is heard and you could feel the chakra. Naruto held it up in the air.

“What's he's doing?” Choji ask.

“What he's been training for.” Kakashi answer.

“Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!”

It looks cool, but you know it doesn't work the first time. You charged up your chakra. They went to charge up to Kakuzu. Naruto appears behind him and try to hit him. The jutsu disappear before it hits him.

Kakuzu laughs at this and sends the black strings at him. Your hands glows black again and pulled Naruto away from him. Captain Yamato uses his wood style to push back Kakuzu away.

“Acting all cool then screwing up. Same ol Naruto.” Ino says.

“I thought you were gonna blast him away.” Choji nodded.

“Shut up! If I hit him, they be nothing left!” Naruto yells.

“Everyone, please stop ridiculing Naruto. He came the closest to beating that zombie.” You defended.

“It may look like a shuriken, but it needs to hit the enemy at point black range.” Yamato said. “If we only had more time to train.”

“Let me fight him again, please. I'll definitely get him! Believe it!” Naruto beg.

Kakashi looks at him, not being sure if it's a good idea.

“I'll back him up.” You volunteer.

Everyone looks at each other before nodding.

“Make sure you get him.” Kakashi said.

“Let's go get that bastard!” Naruto announced. “Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

Two clones came and emitted chakra on his hand. The wind style returned. The four of you went running at Kakuzu. As you're running, two katanas reconstructed on each hands.

Kakuzu jump away from you two. He must have notice that the jutsu can actually destroyed him. You swing your katanas at him and all Kakuzu can do is dodge. You stab at his thigh, which causes him to lose his balance.

Sensing Naruto, you jump away from him. Naruto hit him on his chest. You feel the whirlwind severing Kakuzu's chakra points. This jutsu is so intense. You could actually feel the damaged to Naruto's arm. The light shine brightly that you had to cover your eyes.

When you open them, you saw crater is formed. You also saw Kakuzu falling from the sky and crashing in the crater. Naruto is lying down from exhaustion. You quickly ran to check up on him.

“Are you alright?” You ask him.

“Heh. Told you I can get him.” Naruto mumble.

“I was the only one that believed you.”

“Oh. Right.”

You giggle and help him to his feet. The two of you walked back to the group.

“You did it, Naruto!” Ino cheered.

“You showed him who's boss.” Choji smiles.

While the kids are talking, Kakashi walks up to Kakuzu and finished him off.

“Look who's here!” You announced.

The others turn around and saw Shikamaru coming out of the woods.

“I'm so glad you're safe.” You said.

“I took care of Hidan. Did you took care of Kakuzu?” Shikamaru ask.

You smile and pointed at Kakuzu's corpse.

“Does that answer your question?”

“Now Asuma sensei is finally avenged.”

 

“Excellent job, all of you!” Tsunade congratulated us. “You may take a break! You deserved it!”

Yes! Another break! You all head out of her office. Shikamaru invited you to pay his respect to Asuma.

“I did it, sensei. You finally avenged.”

He places the lighter and the cigarettes at the grave stone.

“Shikamaru. (F/n).”

You turned around and saw Kurenai with a bouquet of flowers.

“Kurenai sensei. Congratulation on your pregnancy.” You said.

“Thank you. I'm struggling to think of a name for her.” Kurenai smiles.

“Did (f/n) told you about the gender?” Shikamaru ask.

“A mother knows about everything.” Kurenai answers.

“How about Mirai?” You suggested. “It means future.”

“Mirai huh? I like it.” Kurenai agrees.

You said your goodbye to them and left.


	16. Resting

You're at the hospital with Sakura and Naruto. Sakura had just finished treating his arm and put a big cast on it.

“You need to be more careful next, Naruto. Don't use that Jutsu ever again.” Sakura warns him.

“But why? I have you to heal me.” Naruto whines.

“Idiot! Medical ninjutsu isn't all about curing everything! It won't always be there to save you!” She yells.

“Your arm is damage for using it. Your chakra points are severed. If you keep using it, you'll never mold chakra again.” You added.

Naruto looks down at his sheets and is sadden by that news. You put your hands on his shoulder and smiled.

“I never said that you can't use it. You can throw it.”

“I can?”

“He can?”

Both of you look at you with a confuse expression. You couldn't help but giggle at how adorable they look.

“It's shape like a shuriken, so can be thrown like a shuriken.” You explained.

Naruto looks happy about this. He was about to say something when the door suddenly slams open. Madeline comes zooming in. She grabs your shoulder and look at you with crazed eyes.

“I heard that someone got sent to the hospital for trying out the new jutsu! (F/n), I thought you master it! How could you messed up!” Madeline yells.

“Calm down! It wasn't me, it was Naruto!” You yelled back.

“Oh.”

Madeline sweat drop and laughs nervously.

“I was just kidding. I know you're more careful than that. So Naruto, you think you can heal by tomorrow?”

“You bet I can! I'll be back to normal before you know!” He explains.

“Why do you want Naruto to get better?” Sakura ask her.

“Because Jiraiya and I want to settle the bet as soon as possible.” She explains.

Now it was your turn to sweat drop. You really don't want to fight Naruto. He's the main character of your life. No shit he'll win.

“Um Madeline, we haven't agree to this bet.” You said.

“Well I'm your teacher, so you're doing it. Jiraiya is also making Naruto fight you. Come on! It'll be exciting!” Madeline exclaims.

She ruffles yours and Naruto's hair before leaving. Naruto fixes his hair and looks at you.

“Don't worry, (f/n)-chan. I'll go easy on you.”

“Hah! Easy on me? Give it your A game, Naruto! I want to know how strong I gotten!”

You have a brave face on, but your legs are shaking. Oh God! What was I thinking!? My beautiful face will be ruined!”  

“Let's go get some ramen.” Sakura spoke.

 

When you got to the ramen stand, Sai and Kakashi were already there. Naruto sat between Sakura and you.

“How are you gonna use chopsticks with your left hand, Naruto?” You ask sweetly.

It may seem you were acting all naive, but you want to see the gay moment with Sai.

“Ah. You're right. How am I gonna eat the ramen?” Naruto ponders.

Maybe (f/n)-chan will feed me. Now that will be the dream Naruto thought. Sakura scoots her seat closer to Naruto.

“I guess it can't be helped.” Sakura says.

She picks up her chopsticks with ramen on it. You couldn't help but feel jealous when you see him blushing. You just ate the noodles in silence.

“I'll help you.”

Sai is offering to feed Naruto.

“Wuh! I don't want to be fed by you!” Naruto cries out.

Sai looks confuse that he rejected his kind gesture.

“Come on, Naruto. Let Sai feed you. Who knows, you might like it.” You wink.

Naruto turns beet red imagining Sai feeding him.

“Can you feed me, (f/n)-chan?” Naruto ask.

You're taking back at this before smiling. You nodded and pick up his chopsticks. You were just about to put the ramen on his mouth.

“Here comes the train. Cho cho.” Kakashi teased.

You held back your laugh and proceed to feed him. Naruto smiles and blushes.

“Good boy. You're lucky to have a girlfriend like (f/n).” Kakashi continues.

You froze and drop the bowl on Naruto. The hot soup landed on his lap. He frantically runs around, trying to cool himself. Sakura goes after him to cool him down.

“I didn't know you and Naruto were dating. Congratulation.” Sai said.

He gives you a fake smile and you notice that his eyes looked sad.

“We're not dating. Kakashi sensei was just teasing.” You corrected.

“Heh heh. I didn't know Naruto would react that way. I'm sorry about that.” Kakashi apologies.

You forgave him and went to help Naruto. Sai watches you comedically cool off Naruto while Sakura is laughing her ass off. So, (f/n)'s single. I may have a chance to be with her. I shouldn't be feeling emotions, but I can't help it when I'm with her Sai thought. The three of you came back to the booth to finish eating.

“How's your penis?” Sai ask.

Kakashi choked on his ramen and Naruto glares at him. After everyone finished eating, your group went to walk outside. About five steps, two figures appears. It's two Konohamaru and his friends. Konohamaru and Naruto look like they're about to have a showdown.

“Looks like you master the shadow clone technique.” Naruto stated.

“Here I go, Naruto bro.” They said.

A loud boom was heard with a big cloud of smoke. There stood two naked girls holding each other very closely.

“Sexy Jutsu: Girl on Girl Action!”

Sakura looks disgusted, Kakashi sweat drop, Sai has a blank look, and you have a small smile that you're trying to hide.

“Whoa! That's awesome!” Naruto exclaims.

“That was two women who were about to-” Konohamaru began.

Sakura was ready to beat him, but Mogei beat her to the punch. Konohamaru went flying to the fences.

“What are the hell do you think you're doing in front of a lady?!” Mogei shouts.

Sakura looks very proud of Mogei and laughs. You however are somewhat disappointed about this technique. You were hoping that Konohamaru did the Manga version. A smirk appears on your face. You walk up to Konohamaru and whisper something. They look at you with curiosity. You walk back and wink at Sakura.

“Transform!”

Once again a cloud of smoke pop out. Give me my yaoi service! The smoke cleared to see a naked Sai and a naked Sasuke on top of each other. You and Sakura squeal in excitement.

“You're a genius, (f/n)!” Sakura exclaims.

“Now this is what I'm talking about!” You exclaim as well. “Make them kiss”

The two boys lean their face against each other. Sai is cupping Sasuke face and you can see their lips bushing each other. Yes! Yes! This is happening! You feel a warm substance running down your nose. You're having a nose bleed.

“Hell No!”

Naruto punches Konohamaru before the clones kiss. Noooo! You're crying out the anime tears down your face.

You all went home after that fiasco with Konohamaru. As you're walking home with Naruto, you couldn't help but feel that you're being watched.

“Um Naruto, do you feel that someone's watching us?” You ask.

“Not really. Nope. Maybe you're just tired from the last mission.” Naruto answer.

“Yeah, you're probably right.”

However, you're the one who's right. The tallest tree of the Hidden Leaf, Zetsu is watching the two of you converse.

 

Traveling with Deidara, Obito is thinking on the one thing he has for three years, you. He was angry and disappointed that neither Akatsuki members recruited you. By now, that have to resort to kidnapping.

“Soon (f/n), you'll be mine.” Obito mutters.

“What you said?” Deidara ask.

“I said that I'm glad that we're the best of pals! We're besties! Yay!” Tobi exclaims.

Deidara has an irk mark and threw a clay bird.

“Kai!”

The explosion sends Tobi flying up in the air.

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”


	17. Searching and finding Itachi

“(F/n)-chan, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Would you make me the luckiest man to marry me?” Itachi ask.

Both of you are having picnic by the cliff. You're wearing the Akatsuki robe because you're a member. You stare at the beautiful ring Itachi has. Your eyes are sparkling with joy.

“Yes, Itachi-san! I would be the luckiest girl in the world to have you as a husband!” You cried.

Itachi smiles and places the ring on your left index finger. You hear loud cheering and you turn around to see all the Akatsuki members celebrating on your engagement. Itachi lifts your chin and leans forward. The lips were coming close to each other-

*Bang* *Bang*

You jolted out of your bed. You look around and saw that you're in your room. You blew your bangs in annoyance.

“Figures that was all a dream.” You mutter to yourself.

*Bang* *Bang*

“I'm coming. I'm coming. Can you please not knock my door so loud?”

You open the door and saw that it was Sakura. She's already dressed and you look at the clock. It read, 12:17.

“Sakura, we have a day off. What are you doing here so early?” You ask.

“It's noon. Tsunade request us to be at her office. I think she wants to send us on a mission. It must be important.” Sakura said. “I'll inform Naruto. You get dress.”

She walks upstairs and left you alone. Ugh why is she sending us on a mission. She promised us a break. Oh hell no! I better not do a mission filler! You got dressed in your casual clothes and made your bed.

Naruto and Sakura are waiting for you outside your door. The three of you are heading to the Hokage tower, wondering what Tsunade wants with us. You got to the tower and head in her office. You widen your eyes to see Jiraiya and Madeline are there as well.

“You're probably wondering why I have you summon?” Tsunade said.

“You're back already, pervy sage?” Naruto ask.

“Long time no see, Naruto.” Jiraiya greeted.

“What's up with this? You should have told me you were back.”

Naruto and Jiraiya were having conversations on their own. Tsunade and Sakura look very irritated by this. These conversations seems familiar. Wait! This is the episode where we search for Itachi and Sasuke. Oh no! Itachi! You look down on the ground with a sadden face.

“Hey!”

You look up and jump slightly in fear that you were caught day dreaming. Tsunade and Sakura beat up on Naruto and Jiraiya.

“As I were saying, we received initial that Sasuke killed Orochimaru.” Tsunade reveal.

This shocks Naruto and Sakura. You pretend to be shock as well. Naruto stun face turns into a smile.

“Oh right! I knew that Sasuke wouldn't let that creep take his body!” Naruto exclaims.

“That doesn't mean he'll come back.” Tsunade says bluntly.

“Don't forget that Sasuke still wants revenge against Itachi.” Madeline added.

Naruto face fell when he realized that they're right.

“I'm assigning you three on a nine member platoon to find Itachi and/ Sasuke.” Tsunade order. “Squad eight will be joining you.”

She dismissed you guys to pack up. Naruto has left with Jiraiya and you left with Madeline.

“We won't be able to save Sasuke. After he kills Itachi, he turns evil.” You said.

“Yeah, but you told me that Naruto brings him back to the light. Just think about it like a temporary setback.” Madeline said.

“Madeline, I really want you to promise me something.” You began.

“Anything.”

“Jiraiya is going to the Hidden Rain village to infiltrate the Akatsuki. Please go with him. I don't want him to die.”

“I don't want him to die either. Of course I'll go with him.”

“Thank you.” You hugged her.

 

You're now in front of the gates, wearing a cloak because it's raining. The nine of you are preparing to head out to find the Uchihas.

“We will travel in a team of three. These Ninja hounds will act as our tracker and bodyguards. We'll travel separately to cover more ground.” Kakashi announced.

All the dogs choose which human they want to be with. The biggest did chose you.

“Naruto, since you're the jinchuriki, the Akatsuki will be targeting you. You'll be partnering with Hinata, Captain Yamato, and (f/n).” Kakashi said.

Hinata has her face flush when she learned that she'll be with Naruto. You wrapped your arm around her.

“Alright! Girl time!” You exclaim.

“I'm looking forward for it.” Hinata says.

Kakashi then began to explain that Sasuke is the first priority. The Akatsuki comes second. Don't engage them and be safe. After he finishes, everyone scatters.

The four of you plus the dog had been jumping for almost an hour. At least the rain had stopped. You tried to find Sasuke, but you couldn't. Karin is probably hiding Sasuke’s chakra. You did however spotted a familiar one.

“Everyone stop!” You shouted.

They did as you were told. A hooded figure came out. Yamato and Hinata are on guard.

“Stop being all mysterious. I know it's you, Kabuto.” You rolled your eyes.

“Looks like I couldn't get passed you, (l/n)-san” Kabuto praised.

He lift off his hood to reveal his eye like Orochimaru's. You hear Hinata gasp at this.

“Baykugon!”

She scans him to see what was troubling her.

“A third of his body has been spread!” Hinata gasp.

“Sick.” You flinch.

Kabuto then talks to Yamato and gives him a book that you don't know. What? Sometimes you skip parts of the anime to watch the action.

Naruto attacks him and Kabuto defends himself. In doing so, his robe fell off to see his right arm all scaly.

“It was fun. I'll see you soon.” Kabuto vanish.

“That was wired.” You spoke.

Suddenly, a huge bright light shine through the sky. You feel the chakra level in that explosion. That means Deidara has committed suicide and Sasuke needs to rest.

“Everyone, we need to go to that light!” Yamato orders.

You all ran to the source. As you got closer, you saw all the trees had been disintegrated. The others are there as well. How could they not? The entire town saw the explosion.

“Looks like everyone notice it.” Yamato stated.

“What the hell happened here?” Naruto ask.

“Don't worry. Sasuke's alive.” You comfort.

“I found Sasuke!” Kiba announced.

You'll lose him later. Kiba took the lead and everyone soon follow. You now finally sense Sasuke as well. You also sense team Taka as well. Oh shit! You sense Kisame coming towards them!

“Wait! Something's not right. I smell Sasuke all over the place.” Kiba said.

“He must have a sensory type in his platoon.” Kakashi deducted.

“I got this! Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Naruto yells.

Everyone split up to find Sasuke. Kakashi told you to go with the real Naruto. The two of you are jumping in silence as you try to find Sasuke. A kunai with a paper bomb attached lands in a branch in front of Naruto.

“BOMB!” You yelled.

You grab Naruto, who didn't notice and pull him away. The explosion hits your back. Luckily, your cloak saved you from second degree burns. You quickly took out your cloak and a landed on your feet.

“Naruto! You okay!” You called out.

No answer. You concentrate on finding his chakra. You can't sense him. What's going on!? Why can't I sense him!? SNAP! You jerk back and whip a kunai.

“Naruto, is that you?” You ask.

The bush rustled and out came Itachi. You gasp and almost smiled.

“Itachi!” You exclaim.

“Hello, (f/n)-chan.” Itachi greeted.

“So um, what are you doing here?”

“I'm here to finished our talk. Let's do it somewhere private.”

A flock of crows appears and surrounded you both. The entire forest took you to the genjutsu world. You're also floating as well.

“Brings back memories.” You mutter.

“I hear you're very close to Sasuke.” Itachi began.

Your cheeks flush red when you remember the kiss that Sasuke gave you.

“Y-you can say that. He's not as emo as you think he is. I seen him when he's happy and he has a nice smile.”

“He does have a nice smile.” Itachi chuckles. “Something's been bothering for awhile.”

You rose an eyebrow on him.

“Go on.”

“It's what you told me three years ago. You knew that my clan's massacre was a mission. I saw your eyes were telling the truth. How did you know that?”

Itachi is staring at you with a serious look. You gulp and sweated a little. What do I tell him? Should I tell him the truth? Or think of a clever lie? Screw it! I'll tell the truth.

“You may want to get comfortable, Itachi. It's a long story.”

You sat cross-legged on the air.

“First of all, I'm not from here. And I don't mean from this country. I'm from a different dimension. How I know everything is by reading and watching the life of Naruto. In my world, there's a guy named Kishimoto and he…..”

 

It took you over two hours to tell Itachi everything. From explains what are mangas and anime to how you got here. He stopped you every once in awhile to ask questions.

“So you don't need to worry about Sasuke. It's like my teacher said, a temporary setback.” You finished.

You look up and saw him with a neutral stared. Does he believe me? I don't think he does.

“If there's such thing of a tree that grants chakra, then there's such thing as dimensional travel. In fact, I believe in the multiverse.” Itachi said.

“So, you believe me!”

“Of course I do.”

You smiled and broke into a happy dance. Then you tackle him to a hug. Oh God, Itachi's so warm. What am I doing? I'm probably embarrass him!

“I'm so sorry!” You broke of the hug.

Itachi smile warmly at you and gently patted your head.

“No worries. You must be dying to tell someone from this dimension the truth.”

You blush and giggle very sweetly.

“I have to go now.”

Your face fell and tears build up your eyes. Itachi looks sadden that you're sad. He walks towards you and hugs you. You just sob on his robe, while he gently strokes your hair.

“Shh shh. It's all right. There's no need to cry for me. This is what I want.”

Itachi gently pulls you back and faced you.

“Before I go, I want to give you something.”

You dried up your tears and waited for him. Itachi did the forehead poke. A huge amount of chakra is what you felt.

“What was that?” You ask.

“I gave you some of my power to you. In case anyone wishes you harm, my power will kick in. You know it when you see it.” Itachi answers.

You touch your forehead and smiled at him.

“It was nice to meet you, (f/n) (l/n).”

“You as well, Itachi Uchiha.”


	18. Fucking Tobi!

The genjutsu world slowly dissolve back to the real world. Itachi is nowhere to be found. You couldn't believe that you talk to Itachi about the truth of where you come from.

“(F/n)-chan!” A voice yelled out.

You perk up to the sound of your name. That sounded like Naruto. You completely forgot that you got separated from him.

“I'm over here!” You yelled.

You hear the sound of footsteps coming towards you. Naruto comes out of the bushes, panting.

“Are you okay, (f/n)-chan? Did he hurt you?” Naruto questions.

“What are you talking about?” You ask.

“When we got separated, I ran into Itachi and he put me in a genjutsu. He then gave me a scenario about Sasuke attacking the village and how will I stop him. I don't know why he gave me that? He also put a crow in my mouth. I figured that Itachi might have done something to you as well.” He explains.

“I didn't ran into him at all. The explosion knock me down.” You lie. “Come on, let's go find the others.”

You and Naruto resume jumping with you taking the lead. You sense where the others are from and caught up to them.

“Where were you two? You got everyone worried when you didn't regroup.” Kiba ask.

“That Itachi bastard ambush us. It's okay, he left to go fight Sasuke.” Naruto answers.

“I'm glad you guys are alright.” Sakura says.

Naruto suddenly stops, which causes everyone to stop.

“I found Sasuke!” Naruto announced. “Follow me!”

Naruto took the lead and everyone followed. You are in the back of the group because you didn't want anyone to see your solemn face. A low level chakra spark out of nowhere. Tobi.

“Everyone stop!” Kakashi yells.

Kakashi is looking up at the trees. In one of the branch stood Tobi. He's wearing the orange mask with one hole. Naruto didn't notice him and jump forward.

“Naruto-kun, wait.” Hinata warns him.

“Hola!” Tobi popped out.

This startles Naruto and falls down on the ground. Hinata went to check on him.

“Oh my, oh my. Hello there, there, and there.” Tobi greeted. “And especially to you, gorgeous.”

You realize that you are the one that Tobi called you gorgeous. You sent him the Mikasa death glare at him.

“Whoa! That's a scary face! Don't do that, gorgeous!” Tobi exclaims. “Nine against one!? That's not fair!”

“According to your robe… you seem to be a member of the Akatsuki.” Yamato stated.

“Although, he's not on the list of Akatsuki members we got from Kabuto.” Kakashi said.

“Well that's because I'm new! Nice to meet you!”

“Huh, don't make me laugh. We don't have time for this.” Kiba remark.

“Don't underestimate him. He may be dumb and childish, but that's just an act.” You warned.

“My admiration for you is not an act! I'm ready to fight you guys!”

You just have your mouth slightly open with a unbelievable expression. Is Tobi really flirting with you? Tobi is checking each and everyone one of the platoon.

Why are we always get interrupted when we get close to Sasuke? Naruto thought. He suddenly smiles and Tobi looked confuse.

“Get out of the fucking way!”

A clone of Naruto has the rasengan ready. He went to charge at Tobi, but phases right through him. The real Naruto went to attack with a kunai. Tobi delivered a kick to his face. You jump up and caught him.

“That mask man uses space time ninjutsu. Any attack you throw at him will only be phased.” You explain.

“Ahh. You know about me. I'm flattered. You should join the Akatsuki and be my partner.” Tobi told you. “What do you say, sweet cheeks?”

Your body comedically turn white. Did Obito really just said that? I-I-I don't know what to say.

“Stop talking to (f/n)-chan like that!” Naruto yelled.

“(F/n), sit this one out.” Kakashi orders.

“But why? I can help.” You ask.

“I don't like the way that guy is talking to you. Something is off about him and that makes me worry about you.” Kakashi response.

You were about to say something, but couldn't find the strength to argue. You sigh and back away from Tobi.

“Everyone, we'll begin with formation B.” Yamato announced.

“Looks like you guys are serious, guess I am too.” Tobi said, stretching.

“Let's go.” Sakura said.

She grabbed Naruto and spun him around to throw. He went flying past Tobi. That's when he got distracted to not notice Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru going up to him.

Tobi dodged all the attacks and boasted how Konoha are cowards. Naruto comes falling towards him with the rasengan and made impact. However, it's reveal that Tobi vanished.

“Where did he go?” Naruto question.

“Naruto, he's under that hole!” You pointed.

On cue, Tobi jumps out of the hole and whacks Naruto.

“I call this, ‘Whack a Mole Jutsu’.” Tobi stated.

Kakashi told the boys to make a run for it. But none of them for through the other side. Tobi would go underneath the ground and pop up, whacking them.

“Hey Kakashi sensei, when Shino surroundings him with the bugs, why don't we all make a run for it! That mask man can't stop us all.” You whisper to him.

Kakashi nods in approval.

“Shino. In this situation, your skills come to play. Do it.” Kakashi orders.

“Understood.” Shino nodded.

Shino raised his arms up and thousands of bugs came out of his sleeves.

“Ew! You're from the Aburame clan! I don't want the nasty bugs on me!” Tobi exclaims.

The bugs are swarming all over his body. Everyone is looking up in awe. Kakashi made a signal to run for it. Adding chakra to your feet, you boasted to the other side.

Everyone, but Shino made it to the other side. You smile to yourself. This is happening. We may have a chance to get to Sasuke before Obito could. A gasp is heard behind you.

“I lost him!” Shino announced.

A powerful chakra emerges from the ground. Everything went in slow motion. Tobi wrapping his arms around you, Kakashi stopping to help you, and Naruto tripping when he saw that.

“Got chu!” Tobi squealed happily.

“Ahh!” You yelp.

Hearing your yelp, the platoon stop running and turned around. You tried to push him away, but he's too strong. A familiar chirping sound is heard behind Tobi.

“Let go of her.” Kakashi theraten.

“Mmm… Nope! (F/n) is my new best friend.”

“Sensei, just go and get Sasuke! I'll be fine!” You begged.

“We're not leaving you alone with that man child!” Naruto argue.

Tobi’s grip on you tighten and you couldn't struggle anymore. You constructed a shuriken behind you and threw it. The shuriken passed through both of you.

“What!” You gasp.

“As long as I'm holding you, things can passed through you as well.” Tobi explained.

“So my chidori will be useless.” Kakashi deactivate his jutsu.

C’om on, (f/n). You need to find a way to get out of this. What I tried a psychological approach?

“I know you're not Madara, Obito Uchiha.” You whisper to him.

Tobi gasp and had his grip loosen. Now's your chance! You elbow him in the gut, hard. This causes him to let go of you and clutch his stomach. You ran towards your friends.

“Nice one, (f/n)!” Sakura praise.

“Cheap move.” Tobi whines.

“You're gonna pay for toying with us earlier.” Naruto growls.”

Tobi jumps back to a branch. Then something started to appear next to him. It's Zetsu, telling Tobi the news about the fight.

“Well?” Tobi ask.

“It's over. Sasuke won. Itachi Uchiha is dead.” Zetsu reveal.

Everyone gasp at this announcement. You nearly teared up because this means that Itachi had died for his brother.

“Sasuke-kun…. Killed Itachi?” Sakura ask.

“Sasuke collapse. What do we do? He's fading fast.” Zetsu ask.

“Aloe Vera! Where the fuck is Sasuke!?” Naruto shouts at him.

“Aloe Vera?” Zetsu glares.

“Don't mind him, Zetsu. Let's go.” Tobi says.

He turn down to look at the platoon. Kakashi's eye widen when he saw the sharingan. Then his voice charge.

“I'll play with you children some other time. Farewell.”

Obito kamui himself out of here. He used his hand to cover his jutsu.

“We must get to Sasuke first!” Kakashi announced.

 

When everyone got to the battlefield, it was empty. To add more salt to the injury, it's raining. Naruto is looking at the ground, crying.

You're looking up to the sky, crying as well. Thank you for your sacrifice, Itachi. You hated how Naruto gets all hopefully and everything falls apart.

“If you ever need to talk, just know I'm here. I will always be here for everything. And that's a promise.” You told Naruto.

Naruto just nodded and understood that you will be there for him. He suddenly engulfs you in a hug. You smiled and hugged him back in the rain. I fucking hate Tobi. Kiba walked up to you and wrapped his cloak on you.

“You'll catch a cold.” Kiba reason.

“Thank you. Let's go home.” You smiled.


	19. Madeline's flashback

Back in the Hidden Leaf Village, Jiraiya was told that Madeline will be coming with him to the Hidden Rain. The two of them decided to tell Tsunade at a bar.

Getting her drunk and making her agreed to the mission was the easy part. The hard part is watching her closest friends leave. The three yonins are sitting on a bench, while the sun is setting.

“Well… I guess we should be going.” Jiraiya says.

“Just remember, Sue. We're doing for the village and for our students.” Madeline says.

Madeline and Jiraiya are getting up, ready to leave.

“Come back alive.” Tsunade spoke up. “If I were to lose you two, I would….”

Jiraiya looks taken back at this and Madeline just smiles.

“You cry for me? I'm so honored!” Jiraiya laughs.

“Jiraiya! Don't laugh! Can't you see that Sue is finally being nice to you? Don't ruined the moment!” Madeline laughs as well.

“If you two are gonna keep laughing at me, then go ahead and perished.” Tsunade groan.

“We're just kidding.” Jiraiya said.

Tsunade smiles for a bit before returning to be sad. Madeline notice this and frowns.

“Hey, let's make a bet.” Madeline began.

“A bet?” Tsunade ask.

“You should bet that Jiraiya and I are gonna die. Then if we come back alive, you need to treat us at a bar. Because let's face it, you will always be the 'Legendary Loser’.” Madeline propose.

“That's a great idea! What do you say, Tsunade?” Jiraiya agrees.

“Alright, I'll do it. Making this bet will bring comfort in all of us.” Tsunade said.

Madeline drunkenly burp out loud. She flushed in embarrassment and covered her mouth. Tsunade and Jiraiya burst out laughing. Madeline soon joins in and laughs as well.

“If anything happens, use your toads and let me know!” Tsunade demands. “I'll get there immediately!”

“There's no need for that. You need to stay in the village.” Jiraiya declined.

“But-”

“Tsunade, the village will need you more than ever. With the Akatsuki on the move, you need to protect the village.” Madeline added.

“Fine.” Tsunade sighs. “Do you remember the first time we met?”

“How could I forget? It's the day we became a team.” Jiraiya answered.

“That was…. Actually the best day of my life.” Madeline confess.

The wind gently blew Madeline's brown hair as she looks at the sunset.

 

Madeline was told by the Hokage to meet him at the training field. She was extremely nervous at this. Why does the Hokage want to meet her?

She arrived at the field and saw that the Hokage wasn't alone. There are two boys with him. One has spiky white hair and the other has characteristics of a snake.

“Glad you made it, Madeline.” Sarutobi greeted.

“H-hello, Lord third.” She greeted nervously.

“I want you to meet Orochimaru and Jiraiya.”

“H-hello guys. I-it's nice to meet you.”

“So this is the girl who graduated the academy in a month. She doesn't seem that strong.” Orochimaru stated.

An irk mark appears on Madeline. Her green eyes turns into fire.

“Oh yeah! You're just jealous that I graduated faster than you! Everything was so easy in the academy! I caught on very quickly!” Madeline ranted.

“Whoa this girl got spunk. I like that.” Jiraiya said.

He patted her ass and smiled. Madeline stopped yelling at Orochimaru and eerily turn to Jiraiya. She clenched her fist and they glowed black. All the Ninja weapons glowed black and hovered above Jiraiya.

“You mother fucker are so dead!” She screams.

Jiraiya panics and hid behind Sarutobi. Orochimaru looks rather impress by this technique.

“That enough, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Put those weapons down, Madeline.” Saratobi chuckles.

Madeline did as she was told and set them down. She really needs to control her anger. Footsteps was heard behind them. Everyone turn around to see a blonde girl in a pony tail.

“Ah, Tsunade. The whole squad is here.” Sarutobi said.

“Hello. I'm Jiraiya. Nice to meet you ya. You can send me love letters anytime.” Jiraiya greeted.

“Careful there, girl. He likes to touch butts.” Madeline warned.

Tsunade rose her eyebrow and crack her knuckles.

“I like to see him try.” Tsunade threaten.

“Lord third, you said that the whole team is here. Does that mean you're gonna be our sensei?” Orochimaru question.

“Yep. I chose you four because you guys have the greatest potential to become great Ninjas. I also have this feeling that one of you will become the next Hokage.” Sarutobi said.

Madeline notice that the Hokage glanced at Orochimaru when he said. She will always be grateful to him, but this guy has poor judgement. Orochimaru gives her the creeps.

Sarutobi took out three bells. The wind blew gently on them, which caused them to ring. The four of them to look at them. Why does he have three bells? Sarutobi told them that they have to get a bell. Whoever doesn't get one, will be tied up to a log.

“Come at me with the intent to kill.” Sarutobi declared.

The four of them scattered away. Madeline is hiding behind a bush.

“I miss Myspace.” She mutters quietly. “I don't want to do this Ninja stuff. I want my computer, the television, cars, the real world!”

Snap!

Someone broke a tree branch. She whip out her kunai and held her breath.

“I can see your foot stepping out of that bush.”

Madeline groans and crawl out of the bush. She still has her kunai with her. Orochimaru is standing with a stern face.

“You're welcome.” He said.

“For what?”

“Sarutobi sensei it's heading this way. If I saw your foot, then he would too.” Orochimaru explained.

“O-oh. Thank you.” She replied.

Orochimaru went on his own way, leaving Madeline behind. Sarutobi jumps down in front of her.

“Let's see if you're going to be like Jiraiya as well.” Sarutobi says.

“I'm nothing like that pervert!”

Her hands glowed black and a bell flew into her hand. Success! She ran away from him.

After the training exercise was over, Madeline, Tsunade, and Orochimaru got to go home. Because Jiraiya didn't get a bell, he was tied to a log.

“Maybe being a shinobi isn't that bad.” Madeline said to herself.

 

“Well, we better get going.” Jiraiya announced. “Let's go, Madeline.”

“Yeah. Let's go.” Madeline reply. “I see you around, Sue.”

Tsunade watches her two best friends leave. Tears are streaming down her face.


	20. The news

“Achoo!” Kiba sneeze.

You placed a ice bag on top of his head to cool down his fever. He finished eating a bowl of chicken noodle soup which you fed him.

“I'm so sorry. I'm the one who should been sick, not you.” You apologize.

“Don't apologize…. It was worth it.” Kiba cough.

“Still, I'm gonna take care of you till you're all better.” You promise.

Kiba smiles and blush, which you think it's from the fever. Alright! I'm gonna be hanging out with (f/n)! Sweet! Kiba thought.

You reach in your (f/c) bag and pulled out some chocolate bars.

“I brought sweets!” You exclaim.

You hand some to Kiba and you were about to take a bite of yours, when the door knock.

“It's open!” Kiba shouts.

The door slides open and Kakashi steps in.

“Kakashi sensei?” You gasp. “What are you doing here?”

“(F/n), I need you to come with me to get Naruto. Lady Tsunade summon us and I….I feel that Naruto would need you.” Kakashi said.

You honestly have no idea why Tsunade is summoning you. Does she want to ask more questions about the last mission?

“But I promise Kiba that I'll take care of him.” You reply.

“(F/n), go. I'll be okay. Beside, I get better fast.” Kiba said.

“Are you sure?” You ask.

He nodded and smiled. You sigh and you went with Kakashi heading to the apartment complex. Naruto is laying on his bed, thinking about Sasuke all night. Kakashi knocks on the window.

“The fifth is calling for you.” Kakashi announced. “Hurry up and get ready.”

“(F/n)-chan… You're here too?” Naruto ask.

“She must be summoning us about Sasuke.” You suggest.

The two of you are waiting for Naruto. After he came out, the three of you are heading to the Hokage tower. As you're getting closer, you saw a giant toad and a small toad on top of it. Your eyes widen and your legs began to shake.

“What? Chief toad and Gamakichi?” Naruto questions.

“N-No. I-is can't be happening.” You teared up.

“(F/n)-chan, are you alright?” Naruto asked worriedly.

You just put your hand over your mouth and just sobbed. They can't be dead. They just can't! You tearfully look at Kakashi and he nodded his head in confirmation.

“It's nothing. Come on. They're waiting for us.” Kakashi replies.

You continue heading to the tower. When you got to the office, the whole room is dark. In the room there is, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Sai, and a bunch of toads and bunnies. But no Jiraiya and Madeline.

“Is that kid Jiraiya boy’s student?” Fukasaku ask.

“Yes. This is Naruto Uzumaki.” Tsunade confirm.

“And this girl is Madeline's student?” A elder bunny ask.

“Correct. This is (f/n) (l/n).” Tsunade confirm again.

More tears spilled your eyes that you feel that they turn red. Sakura looks worry for you.

“Who is that old geezer and what does he want with me?” Naruto ask.

“Naruto…. Something's bad happen.” Was all you said.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Where do I began?..... Jiraiya boy was killed in battle.” Fukasaku reveal.

Time seems to freeze for Naruto.

“What? What…. What did you say?” Naruto began.

Nobody said anything.

“Grandma… Where you the one who sent him?” Naruto continue. “How the hell could you send him to such a dangerous place!?”

“Stop it, Naruto.” Kakashi scold.

“He wasn't alone.” Tsunade stated. “Madeline went with him.”

Your lip quivers when you head Madeline's name. Naruto looks taken back for a split second before glaring at her.

“You got Madeline killed as well!?” Naruto shouts.

“It's all my fault!” You suddenly yelled. “I'm the one who told Madeline to go with him because I knew that Jiraiya would died!”

Everyone looked surprise to what you said. Even Sai has his eyes widen. Naruto look in disbelief. Then he glares at you too.

“You knew that Jiraiya would died!? How could you let him go in the first place!? Pervy Sage would had believed you in the first place!?” Now you got your teacher killed as well!”

Snot began coming out of your nose. Naruto has never yelled at you like that. Seeing him yell at you hurts.

“Naruto! (F/n) is also grieving. Cut her some slacks.” Sakura scowled at him.

“You guys didn't let me finished.” Tsunade spoke. “We never said that Madeline is dead.”

You gasp and look at Tsunade.

“She's at the hospital, recovering. The fight with Pein cost her left leg. Madeline is alive, (f/n).” The elder bunny said.

You're now crying tears of joy and you smiled. Oh thank God high up in heaven. You're wiping away your tears.

“Can I see her?” You ask.

“Of course you can. But only for five minutes. We need to debrief her for what happened.” Tsunade answer.

“Why does everything good always happen to (f/n)!? Just once, I want something bad happen to you!?” Naruto shouts at you.

His eyes looked at you with fury. If looks can kill, you'll be dead. Your eyes water once again and you broke down sobbing. You fled the room.

“(F/n), wait!” Sakura called out.

You just kept on running. Naruto hates me. I don't blame him. I knew that Jiraiya will died and I did nothing. You ran till you reach the hospital. You ask the nurse where her room is at. You went upstairs to open the door.

Madeline is awake, staring at the window. Her once bright green eyes are now dull and lifeless. She has a scar going vertical on her neck. Despite this, Madeline still looks beautiful. You knock on her door to announce yourself. She looks up to you and avoided eye contact.

“How are you feeling?” You ask.

You mentally kick yourself for asking that. How does she feel? She lost her God damn leg!

“I'm sorry.” Madeline reply.

You're taken back at this. Why is she apologizing?

“I let you down. I couldn't saved Jiraiya. I made you a promise and I broke it. You must hate me right now.” She continues.

You suddenly engulf her in a hug. Tears rolled down your (e/c) eyes.

“I'm the one who owns you an apology. I could have done something.” You said. “You lost your leg because of me.”

Madeline return the hug and stroke your hair.

“It's not your fault, young one. I would had volunteered to go with him if you didn't ask. Jiraiya is a stubborn person, he would had still  go even if you told him.”

She wipes the tears off your face and smiled at you. Her eyes are becoming bright again.

“What happen over there? How did you lost your leg?”

“One of the peins launch a missel at us. Jiraiya lost his arm and I lost my leg. Jiraiya still wanted to keep on fighting. I wanted to stay with him, so he wouldn't died alone. We manage to take down 5 peins, but they were all fixed. Those corpses just stood there, watching us suffer. Jiraiya suddenly push me back and did a hand sign. I was teleported back to the village with a corpse.”

Jiraiya sacrifice himself so that Madeline could get away. The look at Naruto made you start crying.

“Naruto hates me.” You cried.

Madeline looks at you with pity. She then suddenly smirks and hands you a bottle of sake.

“You need this more than I do.” Madeline stated.

“But I'm underage.” You reply.

“Pfht. If you're old enough to kill and travel to other countries, than your old enough to drink.”

She does have a point, but you're kinda scare of drinking. But Madeline is returning back to her old self. You took a swig and drank it with one gulp. The alcohol burns your throat, but it wasn't that bad.

“Atta girl. I have more.”

Madeline hands you five more bottles of sake. You drank them all rather quickly. You crave for more and left to find some more.

 

It's now nighttime and you're drunkenly walking around the village.

“Screw Naruto….. I-I don't need him…. I have sakes to keep me company…. I-If I ever see his s-sexy face again…. I'll punch no! Kiss him.” You slurr.

You see a bench and Naruto finished his popsicle. Iruka had left. You have a huge smile on your face.

“Look who's feeling all better. Smile for me, Blondie!” You beam.

“(F/n)-chan, are you drunk?” Naruto ask.

He sees that your face is all flushed and your breath reeks of alcohol.

“Maaaaybeeee.” You answer.

You squish his cheeks.

“Your cheeks are so squishable. *Hic* I want to eat them. Will you *hic* please let me eat them? *Hic*.” You hiccup.

Naruto frowns and gently grab your hands. He walked you to the bench and sat you down.   

“(F/n)-chan, are you drunk because what I said earlier?”

You lazily just look at him with droopy eyes.

“You were…. Mean to me…. Earlier. I just need…. To kiss you… A-and you'll like me again.”

You grab his head and smashed your mouth against him. Naruto gasp and you slip your tongue inside. Naruto is blushing like crazy. I wanted to kiss her again, but not like this! Naruto thought. He finally push you off. You had your mouth open and you glare.

“Why you did that for!? Now you'll hate me!” You cried.

Naruto wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your back.

“I don't hate you. I never had. I was angry and took it out on you. I'm so sorry, (f/n)-chan. I never meant any of that earlier. You're my best friend and I will never hurt you, ever. I love you.” Naruto apologize.

You look at him with tears in your eyes and smiled. Naruto looks happy that you're smiling. He was about to say something when you flop down and fell asleep. He sweat drop at this and pick you up in bridal style.

“Let's go home, (f/n)-chan.” Naruto whisper.

Naturo carried you all the way to his apartment. He set you down on his bed, while he slept on the floor. I'll make it up to you, (f/n). Believe it!


	21. Hungover

You woke up to your head pounding like crazy, you ache all over, you're dehydrated, and you feel like throwing up. Nausea hit you when you try to get up. Covering your mouth, you ran to the bathroom and vomit.  
After you were finish, you went to the sink and watched your face. You notice that your bathroom seem different. You step out and gasp. This isn't my house! Where am I? You saw Naruto sleeping on the floor with his blanket covering him. You grab your sandals and tiptoe to the front door. You almost made it.  
“(F/n)-chan?”  
You froze and slowly turn around. Naruto is sitting on the floor, rubbing his eye. The two of you are staring at each other in silence.  
“I'm glad to see you awake.” Naruto spoke.  
“Shh. Not so loud, Naruto.” You shush.  
“Sorry. I was really worried about you. I never seen you like that.” He said.  
“What I tell you about being loud? I didn't do anything stupid, did I?” You ask.  
Naruto gulp and remember the kiss you gave him. How the tongues were swirling around each other and how he liked it.  
“Nope! You didn't do anything crazy at all! Believe!” Naruto exclaims.  
You wince at how long he's being. Oh no! The nausea is back. You quickly ran back to the bathroom and vomit. Naruto came into the bathroom and rubbed your back.  
“Do you remember anything from last night?” He ask.  
“I only remember that you apologize to me. That was very sweet of you.” You smiled.  
You think that you're finally done throwing up. He help you get up and walked you to his bed.  
“I'm so thirsty.” You groan.  
Naruto immediately ran to the kitchen to get you water. You stare at the ceiling and reflect on your life. How did I get here? Why did I had to get drunk? He came back and got you your water.  
“I need to get some fresh air.” You said. “I also want to visit Madeline.”  
“We can get some breakfast.” Naruto said.  
You went downstair to change out of your clothes. You put on a mint green hoodie with turquoise pants and sunglasses to cover your baggy eyes. Your (h/s) is also messy, but you don't care. You look like that you have a hangover. What? You're not hiding it.  
Naruto waited for you outside your door. The two of you head out to eat. You walked around to choose where to eat, when you saw a dango shop. Your mouth install watered.  
“There! I want to eat some dangos!” You pointed.  
You both went into the dango shop and sat down. A waitress came up and ask for the order.  
“I'll have any tea you have and 15 dangos.” You order.  
“15?” Naruto and the waitress ask.  
You nodded and Naruto order juice. After she left, the two of you were awkwardly staring at each other.   
“So um… I'm really sorry for acting like an idiot in front of you. I guess I wanted to forget about the fight.” You apologize.  
Your face is red from embarrassment and you avoided eye contact. Naruto put his hand on top of yours.  
“I'm the one who owns you an apology. You're not the one at fault. It's the Akatsuki. They're after us, they killed and maimed our teachers.” Naruto reply.  
He smiled at you and you smiled back. The waitress came back with your orders.  
“Here's the tea and juice for both of you and 15 dangos for the girl. Enjoy.”  
Your eyes shone and your mouth drools when you saw the sweet treats. Naruto went to grab one, but you slap his hand away.  
“These are mine.”  
“All of them?”  
“Yes. If you want some, go order for yourself.”  
Naruto is crying the anime tears as he watches you eat the dangos. It's odd that you're eating dangos. You like ‘em, but not enough that you're like Anko or Itachi. Feeling bad, you handed one stick to Naruto.  
After eating breakfast, you both head to the hospital to visit Madeline. The nurse gave you a different room number from last time. You went to the third floor and notice that all the rooms are use for rehabilitate. Getting closer to the room number, you both hear grunting and something being slice off. Naruto opens the door and you saw Madeline practicing her taijutsu Sakura.  
Madeline has a automail leg on her. It looks similar to Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. Madeline seems to have the upper hand against Sakura. Sakura came at her with a kunai and Madeline raised her metal leg to block it. Sakura was about to punch the metal leg when a hidden blade pops out.  
“Whoa. She just got back yesterday and already she's training.” Naruto awe.  
“Madeline is one of the four legendary yonins.” You stated.  
Madeline and Sakura notice that you're both there and stop training.  
“(F/n), Naruto, you're both together.” Sakura says.  
“We made up.” You reply.  
“I see that the sake work.” Madeline smirk.  
“You're the one who gave (f/n)-chan alcohol?” Naruto ask.  
“You gave (f/n) alcohol?” Sakura ask.   
“She was upset that Naruto yelled at her. I knew that sake will make her feel better. Bonus, if she ran into Naruto and kiss him or something.” Madeline shrug. “Alcohol solves problems.”  
The three of your sweat drop at this. Good thing I didn't kiss him. I could never face him again.  
“Should you be training so soon?” You ask. “You just lost your leg yesterday.”   
“Pfht. I can't just sit around and do nothing. It took a while, but I convinced Tsunade to make me a automail.” Madeline reason.  
“Don't worry about it. I'm the open who operated on her. We were just sparring to see if the leg worked.” Sakura added.  
You nodded.  
“Can Madeline and I have the room to ourselves?” You ask.  
Sakura and Naruto left the room for the two of you to talk. You sense to make sure they weren't eavesdropping. They aren't. You took off your sunglasses.  
“Did Tsunade ask you about the code on Fukasaku's back?” You ask.  
“Jiraiya never wrote the code.” Madeline shook her head. “But don't worry, I told them about the six peins. That none of them are Nagato, that they are all corpses.”  
“Good.” You sigh in relief.  
“The real reason I want to get back on my feet, and I don't mean that literally, is that I have to be ready to defend the village.” She confess.  
“You can't save everyone. Pein destroys everything. I'm not afraid of that day, even if I died.”  
“I know, I know. You told me that Naruto redeems Nagato and all who had died, gets brought back to life. I just don't want to die without a fight.”  
“No one's gonna die.” You assure. “But if we do, we'll return.” 

 

You, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Madeline, and Shikamaru are at the front gates. Naruto is leaving to learn sage mode.  
“Say goodbye to your friends, Naruto.” Fukasaku said.  
“I'm gonna miss you guys. Especially you, (f/n)-chan. Who's gonna eat ramen with me?” Naruto said.  
“You focus on your training and we'll be here to defend the village.” You said.  
“Don't worry about her, Naruto. I'll take care of her.” Shikamaru put his arm around you.  
“Hey! Get your arm of her!” Naruto exclaims.  
“Someone's jealous.” Sakura sang.  
“I-I'm not!” Naruto stutters.  
“We don't have time for this teenage drama!” Fukasaku yells.  
The toad jumps on top of Naruto and poofed away. You head back to the village when the feeling of nausea came back. There's no bathrooms anywhere near and threw up at the ramen guy’s hat.


	22. Assault on Konoha

You're officially over your hangover. Since Madeline told the mystery behind Pein, there's no episode about the code. Yay! You're at the ramen shop with Sakura and Shikamaru. The ramen guy didn't know who threw up in his hat, so you're in the clear.

“I'll have the cabbage ramen with extra cabbage.” You order.

Sakura and Shikamaru just stare at you in shock.

“What?” You ask.

“You hate cabbages.” Sakura said.

“What gave you the impression?” You question.

“You told me that cabbages are the worst food in the world, closest to cinnamon.” Shikamaru stated.

You just shrugged your shoulders and drank your water. The ramen guy hands you three your bowls. You grabbed your chopsticks and was about to dive in when…. A Boom! Was heard. The ground shook which made Shikamaru fall off his seat.

“What was that!?” Sakura yelled.

“It's happening.” You mumble.

“What's happening?” Sakura ask.

“They're here! Pein’s here!” You announced.

“The Akatsuki are here to capture Naruto.” Shikamaru deducted.

Yesterday, you weren't scared at the fear of dying. But this is happening, you're frozen in your seat. Someone grab your arm and pulls you away. You saw that it was Shikamaru.

“We have to go now! I promise you and Naruto that I would take care of you!” He reminds you.

You turn your head and saw that the ramen shop had just been destroy. A missile is heading straight towards you both. Letting go of Shikamaru's hand, you right hand glows and redirect the missile to a summoning animal.

“Shikamaru, go and protect Kurenai sensei. I'll go fight the peins.” You order.

Shikamaru look like he was about to argue with you, but kept his mouth shut.

“You better be alright!” Shikamaru took off.

You and Sakura are running together and help the civilians. You see a giant centipeetle about to attack a little girl.

“Shannaro!” Sakura cried out.

She punch at the centipeetle and it drops down on the ground, dead. Another centipeetle appears and went for the girl's Grandma. Your hands glow black and you pulled out the chakra receiver. The animal poofs away.

“(F/n)! Sakura! Are you girls okay!?”

You both turn around to see Iruka running towards you.

“Iruka sensei!?” Was all Sakura said.

“We're alright, Iruka sensei. We just defeated a couple of the summonings.” You answer.

“The Akatsuki are looking for you and Naruto. We must of all cost, not tell them where he's at. (F/n), you can't fight them by yourself.” Iruka demand.

“But Iruka sensei, I can handle myself. Naruto is there first priority, not me.  I know how to fight.” You argue.

“You're right. The Akatsuki will go after Naruto first.” Iruka sighs. “All of you take care of yourself. Sakura, you're needed at the medical bay.”

“Hai! Iruka sensei.” Sakura said.

Sakura and Iruka took off in different directions. You took and deep breath and concentrate on your chakra.

“Ninja Art: Dancing Warrior.”

You're wearing a black suit of armor with a sword and shield. A Preta path Pein passed your way. You quickly went after him and attack with your sword. Preta grab your sword and flung you away.

You cartwheel back to your feet and charge at him. The Preta use your sword and tried to behead you. You raised your shield to block your sword. You kick the sword out of his hand and caught it. I can't use ninjutsu at him because he'll just absorbed it. Preta threw his fist at you. You use your shield to redirect his fist. The rinnegan is studying you.

“You must be (f/n) (l/n), the Fortune Teller of the Hidden Leaf. It's an honor to meet you.” Pein greeted.

“And you must be Nagato Uzumaki, murderer of Master Jiraiya.” You scowled.

“It was a regretful death, but it was necessary.” Pein reply. “Where is Naruto Uzumaki?”

Instead of answering, you jump up to kick him. Unfortunately, Preta Pein duck down and grab your throat. He being to squeeze you.

“Last chance. Join us or die.”

You have managed to slowly raised your hand up, to reveal your middle finger. Preta just look at you before crushing throat. Your body went limp and your eyes lifeless.

Preta was about to walk away, when the ground turn into mud. He tried to move, but he was sinking in. What's going on? Nagato thought. Outside, you have your hands form the sign of genjutsu. It may be simple and standard, but it was enough to trick Pein. Twirling your sword, you dashed and behead him.

You stare at the decapitated head of Pein to make sure he's not moving. You sense the chakra receiver not receiving any chakra. You decide to head to the Hokage tower to protect the frog from Danzo. The reason Pein destroy the village because he knew where Naruto is. If I can stop danm from killing the messenger frog, I can prevent the destruction. The Hokage tower is on view and you smiled.

A giant shadow loom over you. You look up and saw a rhino was about to stomp at you. You raised your arms up as the feet hits them. Thanks to how strong the metal is, you didn't get squash. You see the animal path glaring at you. You glared back.

“I see that you destroyed the Preta path. I'm impressed.” She said.

“You're about to be more impressed that none of the villagers gave up Naruto.” You said.

Animal just bit her mouth at what you just said. She jumps on top of the rhino and summons a bird. The bird and rhino went for you. You threw your shield like a boomerang to slice a chakra receiver at the rhino. The rhino topple over and land on a building. The water pipes burst open and the water flows everywhere. You jump on top of the rhino and ran towards the bird.

“Water Style: Water Whip!”

The water next to you form into a whip and you aimed at the claw. The whip wrap around and you pull the birds towards you. As the bird is coming closer, you thrust your sword at the weak spot.

“You're next.” You threaten.

The animal path narrow her eyes at your. Your shield flew back on your left arm. The female Pein runs away from you.

“Oh no you don't!” You yell.

You gave chase and follow her to an alley. Animal is just standing still, facing away from you. You grip tightly on your sword and walked slowly towards her. She suddenly turn around and tried to slam her palm at you. You jump away at the last second. She flips over you and tried to do it again. She's trying to do the summoning Jutsu on my body! You tried to do a hand sign, but she almost got you.

You groan in frustration and ran up a wall. Animal did the same thing and follow you. You felt a tap on your back. Your eyes widen and you immediately dispel your back armor. Another centipeetle poofs behind you. You made it to the roof and prepare to deal with it.

“You're good. No wonder Madara wants to be partners with you.” Pein spoke.

“I don't want anything to do with that fake Madara creep.” You rolled your eyes.

Animal path had her mouth slightly open.

“Fake Madara? What do you mean by that?” Pein questions.

“It means, you're being used!” You shout.

You ran towards her and threw a fist at her. She dodge and kicks you in the chest. Your suit of protected you from the kick. Feeling chakra off the charts, the centipeetle threw it's tail at you. Crap! I completely forgot about that! You jump away from the spikes on the tail. Because your back is exposed, your green hoodie got slashed.

“That was my favorite hoodie!” You yelled.

Your hands glows black and you pulled out the chakra receiver off the centipeetle. You did a victory dance to celebrate. Suddenly, you're being choked. Animal path lifted you up. Her hand is squeezing you hard. You're starting to see spots in your spots in your vision.

“Where is Naruto Uzumaki?”

With all your strength, you shook your head. This is it. I'm gonna be dead for awhile.

“GET AWAY FROM MY STUDENT!”

All the chakra receiver on the arm that was choking you, was pulled away. Her arm went limp and dropped you. Sweet air filled your lungs. Animal path is climbing her left arm. You turn around and saw Madeline with fury in her eyes. She's wearing a brown jacket with a purple shirt underneath, yellow arm bands and black pants with yellow boots.

“Remember me, bitch?”


	23. Fighting Yahiko

The wind is howling at the roof of a building. There's a stare off between Madeline and Animal path. You're just in the ground watching Madeline glaring at Pein.

“I see that you survived the explosion.” Animal spoke up.

“I survived because my friend, Jiraiya sacrifice his life to save me.” Madeline coldly respond.

“Where is Naruto Uzumaki?” Animal ask.

Madeline crack her knuckles and turn to look at you. You widen yours eyes when you see her smirking.

“(F/n), together.” Madeline said.

Knowing what she means, you got up and concentrate at the chakra receiver. Both of your hands glows and with all your strength, you pulled all the chakra receiver. Animal path looks surprise before falling down the roof. Two down, four more to go.

“How did you find me?” You ask.

“I can feel all the metal up at that roof. You're almost at the same level as me, young one.” Madeline smiles.

I'm so close to surpassing her. You couldn't help, but smile and blush. Her hand is on your shoulder to alert you.

“There's no time to celebrate. We need to finish off the rest of the them.” Madeline stated.

You nodded your head and went to the Hokage tower. As you're both running, you see Katsuyu healing the injured. Madeline suddenly stops running, which caused you to bump into to her.

“Why you stop running?”

Madeline just pointed up ahead. You went to see what she's pointed at. There stood Deva path aka Yahiko, killing two shinobi.

“That's…. That's….” You started to say.

“Yahiko.” Madeline finish.

Pein turned around and saw you two. He lifted up his arm.

“Universal Pull.”

Your feet is being lifted off the ground and pulled you to him. Pein has a rod and aim for your chest. The rod shatter on impact with the armor. You raised your sword to stab. Pein's eyes widen, making you freeze.

“Almighty Push.”

Your body was sent flying away from him. Madeline ran up and caught you.

“You okay?” She ask.

“Peachiest.” You reply. “Should we summon Conejita?”

“No. Last time I did, Pein hurt her really bad. I don't she recovered yet.”

“Looks like we have to fight in the old fashion way.  Shadow Clones Jutsu!”

About four clones appears around you. Your teacher did the same. You send your clones to attack him. All of them raised their swords and let out a battle cry.

“Almighty Push.”

Pein push your clones away, making them poof. While that's happening, Madeline's clones charged up and attack him. Pein dodged about two of them and only managed to destroyed one. He pulled up a building and threw it at them. The remaining three pop out the hidden blade on their leg and slice the building.

“Almighty Push!”

He now destroyed all the remaining clones. But that doesn't matter. Sending the clones to fight Pein was just a distraction. You both are refilling your chakras.

“Together!” Madeline yells.

You both concentrate on the chakra receiver and began to pull. Surprisingly, Pein isn't doing anything to get away. The piercings are coming out of his body. Something's wrong. Why isn't he getting away? You suddenly realized what's happening.

“Stop pulling!” You shouted.

Too late. There piercings came flying out of Deva path. You see the rods and piercings became chakra infused. That amount of chakra can penetrate my armor! You quickly dispelled your suit of armor and tackle Madeline out of the way.

The piercings shattered your armor into million of pieces. Madeline has her eyes widen at what she just saw. You see the chakra receiver are growing back in Pein's body.

“Do you not think I can prepare after what happened last time, Madeline?” Pein ask.

Madeline just glared at him. He suddenly appears between you two. You gasp, frozen in shock. Pein elbows your face and kicks Madeline in her mid section. You both went flying away from each other.

Blood began to pour out of your nose. You gently touch your nose and winced in pain. Yep. Your nose is definitely broken. Hearing footsteps, you look up and saw Pein with a rod on his hand.

“It's a shame.” Pein spoke. “You would have done well in my organization. Farewell.”

He raised the rod up and went to stab you. Tears prickle your eyes as you're about to die. Just as it was inches from your head, you suddenly have energy in your eyes. You got up and grab his arm. Pein gasp in surprised. You twisted his arm and threw him to the other side.

“How do you have the sharingan!?” Pein yelled.

Wait, what? You look at the apartment next to you, to see your reflection. Oh my God high up in Heaven! You do have the sharingan! In Fact, you have the three tomes on you. How do I have the sharingan!? Wait, why do I feel Itachi's presence? He must have added his life force on me to awaken the sharingan. Thank you, Itachi. Tears are rolling down your eyes and you smiled, while placing a hand on your heart.

You dried up your tears and focus on Pein. You see him with two rods and charged at you. You jump forward and roundhouse kick him in the face. Pein stumbled a little, but regain his composure. You jumped at and did a hand sign.

“Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!”

A bunch of mini fireballs came out of your mouth and aim at Deva path. He backflip away. Not only I have the sharingan, but I also have Itachi's jutsu as well. Feeling confident, you reconstructed a bunch of shurikens. You threw them at Pein and made a hand sign.

“Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Shuriken Jutsu!”

The fireballs coated the shurikens to make them more stronger. Pein avoided all of them, but you control the metal to follow him. He skidded back and narrow his eyes.

“Almighty Push!”

The fire shuriken are now headed your way. You quickly did substitution to avoid getting hit. You reappear behind Pein and went to stab him in the back. Before you could trust the kunai on him, you suddenly collapse in exhausting. You look at the puddle next to and saw that your eye only has one sharingan. The other eye went back to your normal (e/c) color.

“Seems that it's only a five minute limit.” Pein stated.

You tried to crawl away, but Pein put his foot on your back to stop you from moving. He raised his rod up and thrust. You closed your eyes and prepare to die. You hear something splatter and you open your eyes. Blood was splatter on the ground and on your mint green hoodie. You gasp when you saw Madeline on top of your body with a rod impaled on her chest. Blood of running down her mouth.

“I can't let you die, young one.” Madeline smiles.

Tears began to fall down your eyes.

“N-no. Please don't leave me.” You cried.

“It's okay. I'll be back. I promise.” Madeline smiled.

You no longer feel her chakra. She's dead. Madeline is still smiling with her lifeless eyes. You feel your other sharingan is coming back to your other eye and forming the Mangekyou. Pein lifted his rod and kick Madeline off. He then focus on you. Even with the Mangekyou, you couldn't move. The rod is pointed at you, when Pein suddenly stops.

“Mount Myoboku.” Pein spoke.

You widen your eyes. Pein's about to destroy the village!

“You're about to know true pain.”

Deva path floated up in the air. You closed Madeline's eyes because you didn't want her body to see this. Katsuyu came up behind you and absorbed you both in.

“ALRIGHT PUSH!”  

After what feels like forever, you finally come it off Katsuyu. You clench your fist and scream for Naruto.

“Naruto! Please get your ass back!” You yelled.

On cue, a giant smoke of air puffs out. You smiled brightly when you saw Naruto wearing his red jacket. and standing on top of a toad.


	24. Hero comes back

Naruto is standing on top of the chief toad wearing a red jacket and has a scroll on him. You look around the giant crater that was once Konoha. Tears of joy and anger flow through you. All of the people that died is what you felt. Kakashi, Madeline, and Shizune are gone. But they will be back.

You swipe your thumb on your bloody nose and did the Summoning Jutsu. You summon Estrella, Conejita's daughter. Estrella grew over the course of three years. Before, she was the size of a normal bunny. Now she's the size of a car. She look around and gasp.

“Where's the village? There's absolutely nothing! Why are there a pile of bodies everywhere? Is that Madeline? She's dead, isn't she?” Estrella questions.

“This is the work of the Akatsuki.” You answer. “Can you take me to Sakura?”

“Climb on my back.” She replied.

Before you climb, you put Madeline first. You climbed on her back and held on tightly. Estrella jump up and you braced yourself. Due to the smoke in the air, you held your breath. In a couple of jumps, you made it to Sakura.

“(F/n), your face!” Sakura gasp.

Crap! I forgot about the Mangekyou sharingan I have! How do I explain this to her?

“Umm… Sakura. I can explain. You see, when Pein was about to-”

Sakura runs up to you and place her palm on your face. She emits a green aura on you.

“You're nose is broken. But don't worry, I'm fixing it right now.” Sakura says.

You completely forgot that your nose is broken.

“Anything else is different about me?” You hinted.

“No that's it. Wait! Your back of your hoodie is ripped open.”

You sweat drop. Looks like the sharingan turn off. Welp, at least I don't have to explain why I have the sharingan. After she was done healing you, you smiled.

“Thank you.”   

Gamakichi suddenly jumps in front of you two with Tsunade. Naruto must have told her that he'll take care of it.

“Lady Tsunade!” Sakura exclaim.

“Don't…. Worry about… me.” Tsunade rasp.

You see her turning old. You feel her chakra it's draining fast. Sakura gently hold her hand and smiles. You did well, my lady Sakura thought.

“She'll be alright. She'll wake up in a couple of weeks.” You assured her.

Sakura open her mouth to say something, but instead gasp. She put her hand over her mouth and pointed at Estrella. Confuse, you turn around to see what was wrong. You notice that Sakura wasn't pointing at the bunny, but on what's top of the bunny.

Your face turns grim and walked towards Estrella. You pick up Madeline and set her down. Anyone can see the stab mark on her chest.

“She died protecting me.”

“I'm so sorry, (f/n).”

You dried your tears and focus on Pein and Naruto. You saw that they revived Preta, Animal, and Asura path. Looks like Naruto is fighting all six. You wanted to jump in and help Naruto so badly, but you'll only get in the way. Okay. I'll only help a little. You focus on the Asura path and squeeze your hand. Asura exploded and the missile hit the other peins.

“What the heck was that!?” Fukasaku yelled.

Naruto only smirked. (F/n)-chan will always help you even if you're ahead of her. And that's why I love her Naruto thought.

You're sweating and panting. Making that robot Pein explode took to much of your chakra. Katsuyu made her way to your shoulder and begin to heal you.

“You shouldn't had done if you were already low on chakra.” Estrella scold at you.

You only shrug back in response. Sakura then gasp again. Everyone turn to look at Deva universal pull at Naruto. He grab Naruto's throat. Deva was about to stab him, but it turned out to be a clone. Nice one, Naruto!

 

It's been almost an hour that Naruto has been fighting Pein. In the first ten minutes of the fight, Naruto took down four. Deva is the last one left. You couldn't sense Hinata anywhere. She must be hiding her chakra to sneak attack Pein. You're secretly creating shuriken for the backup plan you have.

Pein universe pull Naruto and grabbed him by the throat. You flinch when Pein stabbed him with the rods. Naruto looks beaten. That's when Hinata came through and try to hit Pein.

“Lady Hinata!” A clanmate exclaim.

“What is she doing!?” Sakura yelled.

“I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore!” Hinata declared.

“Hinata! Get out of here! You're no match for him!” Naruto yells.

Hinata began to tell Naruto how she came to admire him. She got to a fighting stand and smiles.

“I love you, Naruto.” Hinata confess.

Hinata suddenly kick one of the rods off him. Now's my chance! You ran towards Hinata with urgency. Sakura and Estrella are yelling at you the come back, but you ignore them.

Pein just pushing the poor girl all around. Whenever she gets close to Naruto, Pein would attack her. Hinata manage to knock down two more rods. Pein universal pull her up in the air. Naruto watched helplessly as Hinata lands on the crater. He was about to stab her when a bunch of shurikens came to him. Pein deflected all of them with the rod he was about to stab Hinata.

You threw more shurikens to distract Pein. You're clone carried Hinata out of danger. Go, (f/n)-chan. Get Hinata out of here Naruto thought. Pein notice your clone rescuing Hinata.

“Almighty Push!”

He push Hinata and your clone onto a boulder. Your clone shielded Hinata to be hit instead. You summon two more clones to fight.

“(F/n), get out of here! I don't want to see you get hurt!” Naruto pleaded.

“I'm not gonna fight him. I just want to borrow some time to get Hinata to safely.” You said.

You send your clones to fight Pein while you get Hinata. She's still semi conscious when you picked her up. With what little chakra you have, you boasted your speed to get away.

Pein tired to almighty push them, but the clones were too quick.

You're halfway to where Sakura and the others are. Estrella is coming to view.

“Estrella, we need you!” You shout.

Thanks to her large ears, you see her make a big leap.

“It's she alright?” Estrella ask.

“She's fine. Take her to Sakura so she can be healed.”

“What about you?”

“I'm gonna help Naruto.”

Before she can say anything, you already took off running. You saw that Pein still hasn't defeated your clones. Naruto looks horrified that you came back.

Both your clones jumped away from an almighty push. Then one of them sweep under his feet to trip him. The other jumps and roundhouse kick him. You're with Naruto removing the remaining rods in him.

“Thanks, (f/n)-chan.” Naruto said.

You help him get up. Pein has stabbed both your clones in the chest. You smirk and made the release sign. Both clones detonate on Pein.

“Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu.” You explain.

“But isn't that Itachi's jutsu?” Naruto ask.

Your face pales at this fact. Before you said anything, you felt yourself being lift up.

“Universal Pull.”

Naruto tried to grab your hand to save you, but you slip past him. Pein has his rod ready for. This time, I'm okay with this.

“Nagato, don't! She's just a child!” Konan pleaded.

Her pleading with Nagato cause him to momentarily lose focus.

Pein was aiming at your chest, but he seems to be distracted for like a second. He only slightly lower his rod. You got stabbed above your stomach. Blood ran down your slowly from your chest. He missed the heart. But Nagato is know to never miss. This wound isn't fatal. What made him change his mind?  

Pein removed the rod from you and fell not so gently. Naruto look livid. Oh no. You feel the nine tails chakra about to burst through.

“N-nar… u… to… I'm fine…. Don't be mad.” You breath out.

Too late. Naruto went into version two and attack Pein. You clutch in your wound and tried to reach out to Naruto.

“.... Don't go…”

Pein ran from Naruto and Naruto gave chase, leaving you alone. Your breaths are becoming shallow due to the blood lost. The wound made not be fatal, but you can still die if you're not treated right away. You hear footsteps behind you and you smiled when you saw a familiar face.


	25. Celebration

“.....Neji, you're here.”

You beam up to him. Even though you look like a bloody mess, you couldn't help but smile at a friend. You sense his other members are scattered around.

“I saw someone was in trouble with my Byakugan. I couldn't believe that it was you that was in trouble.” Neji said, picking you up.

“Aw. You were worried about me.” You teased.

Neji's cheeks turn pink and avoided eye contact.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He muttered.

You just gave him a cheeky grin and patted his cheek. Big mistake that was. You left a bloody handprint on him. Neji just stared at you.

“I'm so sorry. I'll clean-”

“It's fine. Let's get you to the others.”

You held tightly onto him as he ran. Neji surprisingly held you gently. Guess he wanted you to feel as comfortable as he can. Your (s/c) is being to become paler. There was a sudden stop and you saw the others gather around you. Hinata is already on her feet, looking fine.

“(F/n)!” Tenten exclaim.

She and Lee ran up to Neji. They both saw the stab wound and gasp softly.

“Give her some space. She's been through enough.” Neji scold at them.

“Sorry.” They mutter.

“Out of my way!”

You see Sakura running and pushing people away. Neji gently set you down. Sakura immediately went to heal you.

“Geez (f/n). This is like the third time you're being healed today.” Sakura stated.

“What can I say? I love heading towards danger. It's my specialty.” You reply.

“This is all my fault. If I didn't foolishly fought Pein, you wouldn't be hurt.” Hinata cried.

“No no. It's no one's fault.” You assure.

You suddenly began to cough, which cause Sakura to focus on your wound more. The wound closed up nicely. Looks like you won't have a scar. You shaky got up, but fell.

“Uh uh. Not this time.” Sakura says. “You're not going back there. You're stay here and rest.”

She's right. You can barely stand up, let alone fight. Just because you got healed doesn't mean your chakra recover. A light bulb went on your head. You began to scan around to look for someone that can help you.

“Don't worry, (f/n)-san! With the power of youth, you'll be back on your feet in no time!” Lee exclaim.

“She really needs to rest. (F/n) could have died. Next time, she might not be so lucky.” Neji said.

“Ooh. Someone's got a crush on (f/n).” Tenten sang.

Both you and Neji turn red. Yeah right. Like Neji will ever like somebody like me. But it'll be awesome if he did. You shook your head and went back to searching for someone that can help you. Your eyes widen when you felt a Shinobi that carried a certain nature.

“Hey you!” You shouted.

A random shinobi wearing the standard uniform pointed at himself. He's just a average guy, nothing special.

“Yeah you!”

He hesitantly walked towards you. The others rose their eyebrow in confusion. You just have a big smiled on your face.

“Can I help you?” He ask.

“Yes please. I want you to do me a huge favor.” You propose.

You indicated that you want him to come closer. He did and you whisper what you want him to do.

“You're crazy!” He sherike.

“You won't get in trouble and I'll be okay. I promise you. Please just do it.” You beg.

The Shinobi is thinking whether or not he should do it. Finally, he nods.

“Everyone, please step back. I don't want you to get caught in it.” You order.

Sakura seems to be the only one who knows what your planning. She steps back and urge team Gai plus Hinata to do the same.

“Lightning Strike!”

He threw a horde of lightning at you. Team Gai has a dumbfounding faces. Hinata just has her mouth slightly open.

A whole bunch of chakra surge through your body. You jump up and stertch.

“Ahh that was refreshing.” You said.

“I see. That lightning is the power of youth. Please sir, strike me as well.” Lee said to the Ninja.

That dude just sweat drop and walked away. Lee is crying anime tears.

“Welp, I have to welcome Naruto back.” You took off.

 

Meanwhile at Nagato's hideout, Nagato gritted his teeth. Naruto had just defeated, Deva path.

“Konan” Nagato began.

Konan turn around and look nervously at him. She knows what he's going to say.

“Why did you stop me from killing the Fortune Teller? I had killed children much younger than her.” He continue.

“I honestly don't know. I feel that I have an obligation to protect her.” She confess.

“But why? You never met her. How did you forge a bond with her?”

“It's just…. If I ever had a daughter, I want it to be her. (F/n) is the combination of Yahiko and I. I know it sounds weird, Nagato.”

“.......”

There's a sound of rustle in front of them. A hand sticks out and out came Naruto Uzumaki.

 

You're standing on a boulder, flying. You magnet tap it so you can fly on it. I can feel their chakra. They seem…. Calm. Naturo must be giving Nagato the talk-no-jutsu. You just need another five minutes of flying.

All of the sudden, a bright green light flashes through the sky. You looked up and saw a bunch of green lights heading towards the village. You smiled and thought about Kakashi and Madeline being brought back to life. Nagato's chakra has died out. As you're flying closer, you see two figures. Konan is giving a bouquet of flowers to Naruto.

“This time…. I pray that you will be the blossom of hope that never wilts.” Konan said to him.

“Naruto!” You called out.

Both of them turn around to see you on top of the boulder, waving. Naruto slowly smile at you. You jump off the boulder and tackle him in a hug.

“(F/n)-chan, you're all right.” Naruto mummers.

Konan smiles as you and Naruto hugged.

“You must be Konan. I'm so sorry for your losses.” You sympathize.

“Thank you, (f/n) (l/n). I was just telling Naruto that I entrusted you both to bring peace to the Shinobi world.” Konan smiles.

“You entrust me as well? But why?” You blushed.

“I hate to admit, but I been spying at you for the past three years. I watched you grow and be c compassion to others.” Konan explains.

Your smile grew more as you heard her reasonings. You never felt such honor before.

“I will do that.” You bow. “Naruto, can I have some privacy? I want to tell her some girls things.”

Naruto nods and walks away.

“What is it you really want to talk to me?” Konan ask.

“About Madara.” Your face darken. “He's not really Madara Uchiha, but a fake. His real name is Obito Uchiha.”

Konan widen her eyes and gasp. She then clench her fist and bit her lip. You don't blame her for being like that. Nagato trusted Obito with his life, only to be manipulated by him.

“I should have known not the trust him.”

Now it's your turn to widen your eyes. I thought because Nagato trust Obito, she will too.

“You never trusted him?”

“At the beginning, I did. But when he found out about your existence and your abilities, he became obsessed with you. Even though we never met, I felt I needed to protect you from him.”

“You were right not to trust him. Konan, he will return back to the Hidden Rain. Obito wants to take the rinnegan. Whatever you do, just don't fight him. I don't want you to die.”

Konan is one of your favorite characters. In fact, you'll go lesbian for her. Konan places her hand on your shoulder.

“I promise you that I will not die. Here. Take this. Please keep it safe.”

She cups her hands together and papers are going in them. She opens up her hands to reveal a flower origami.

“This flower can not be undo no matter what. The only time it becomes undone means I'm dead.”

Konan gently place the flower on your left ear.

“You look beautiful.” Konan says.

You tackle her in a hug. I wish she was my mother. Not that there's anything wrong with my real one. Konan smiles and hug you back.

“I must go. Take care, (f/n).”

“You too, Konan.”

Konan flies off with her fallen comrades. You walked back to where Naruto is it. You see him praying to a memorial he made for Jiraiya.

“Nice flower.” Naruto complement.

“Thanks. Let's head back to the village. Everyone's waiting.” You said.

You and Naruto head back to the village. On your way there, Naruto stumble. Kakashi was there to catch him. He gave him a piggy back ride back home.

Once you three made it back to the gates, there was silent. Then somebody notice that Naruto arrived. Everyone began yelling their thanks to Naruto.

“Welcome back!”

“You're our hero!”

“Naruto saved us all!”

“Thank you, Naruto!”

Naruto is getting fluster over this. You put your arm around him.

“All of your hard work paid off. You're finally being acknowledged, Naruto.” You cheered.

Naruto scratch his cheeks and nods. But you always acknowledge me before I became famous Naruto thought. Children began to swarm and hug him. Sakura made her way to the crowd. When she got close, she punch him in the stomach.

“You're always so rash, baka!” Sakura yells.

Sakura then hugs him.

“Thank you.”

Everyone smiles at this moment, including you. Then the whole villagers pick Naruto up and threw him. This must be Naruto's happiest day of his life. You felt someone put your arm around you and you saw it was a smiling Madeline. You cheered along with the rest of the villagers.


	26. Aftermath

You and Madeline clap your hands together and slam them on the ground. Water and gas pipes are being created inside the new houses. Yamato would build houses and three two of you would add pipes.

“Alright! At this rate, the village will be done in no time!” The villages exclaims.

If only they know how tiring it is the three of you thought. All of you are sweating and panting. You created about 100 apartments and 23 houses. That's right. You counted.

“I need a break.” You pant.

“Me too.” Madeline agrees.

The two of you walked over a bench and sat down. After Naruto saved the day, reinforcement came back and help set up tents. You been working non-stop with rebuilding the village.

“There's something I need to tell you.” Madeline spoke up.

“What about?” You ask.

Madeline took a deep breath and look at you with seriousness in her eyes.

“When I died, there was a bright blue light. I enter it and….”

She pause and ran her fingers through her hair. The anticipation is killing you.

“I was back in the real world.”

You gasp. You couldn't believe it. It's been weeks since you thought about your real home.

“What did you do? How was it? Did you tell anyone?” You questioned.

“I was back in my school library, though I was alone like last time. I was 15 years old again. The weird thing was, it was exactly the same since I disappeared. It was like I never left. I got out of the library and and resume my class schedule. When the school day was over, I realized that I forgotten my lipstick. I went back to the library to retrieve it. Just when I pick it up, the computer screen turns blue and suck me in. When I woke up, I was back in this world.”

You couldn't believe what you just heard. There's a way to get back home, but that means I have to…

“It looks like to get back home, we need to die in this world.” You concluded.

“I think so too. I'm just glad Henry is back at our world.” Madeline mutters the last part.

Your ears perked up. Henry Dawn was the name you saw when you signed the summoning scroll.

“You never told me who's Henry Dawn.” You said.

“I promise you, I will tell you about him. Just not right now. Soon. I will tell you before the war.” Madeline says.

You puff out your bangs in annoyance, but you didn't press on. The two of you sat at the bench awkwardly.

“I'm gonna see Sakura.” You announced.

“And I'll go see Tsunade.” She added.

You both went in separate directions. You see Sakura and Naruto together.

“Hey guys.” You greeted.

“Hey, (f/n). You're done building back the houses?” Sakura ask.

“Not quite. I'm taking a break.” You answer.

“Well you deserve it, (f/n)-chan. I heard around that you build more than a hundred houses.” Naruto said.

You were about to say something when someone calls out to you.

“Long time no see, Naruto, (f/n), Sakura!”

You all turned around to see Tazuna and Inari waving at you.

“It's Inari and Tazuna!” Naruto exclaims.

“Where helping out on rebuilding the village. We thought we would drop by and say hi.” Inari greeted.

This is such a nostalgic moment. Everyone has grown in their own ways.

“You two ladies got really pretty.” Inari says to you and Sakura.

“Thanks.” You both blushed.

“Thanks to you Naruto, the land of waves is a prosperous place.” Tazuna said.

Naruto grins sheeply at this. Kakashi is now walking towards the group.

“It's nice to see you, Kakashi.” Tazuna greeted. “Where's Sasuke? We want to talk to him too.”

The happy mood suddenly died down. Everyone got silent and avoided eye contact.

“Umm… Sasuke and I had a fight. He left the village for a little bit. But I'm going to bring him back, so you can say hi to him. Just wait a little while. Right, (f/n)-chan, Sakura-chan” Naruto grins.

“Right!” Sakura exclaim.

“Hell yeah!” You thumbs up.

Tazuna and Inari said their goodbyes before going back to rebuilding the village. Squad seven are now alone. You turn to Naruto who is looking glum.

“Thinking about Sasuke?” You ask.

“I understand how Sasuke felt now. I understand his pain and him seeking revenge. At first, I didn't understand it. That's probably why he didn't listen to me when I begged him to come back. But now I know. I want to fight him for real. I want squad seven to be together again, and that includes Sasuke!” Naruto ranted. 

Yousmiled and went for a group hug. Kakashi tried to sneak away, but Sakura pulled him in. After you the hug, you all went your separate ways. You were heading back to build more houses when you trip over a wood. You gasp and tried to stop yourself from falling. Two pair of arms caught you and carried you bridal style. This chakra… It can't be who I think it is!

“Long time no see, kid.” Zabuza greeted.

Your eyes widen and you look up to confirm who you think catch you. Haku is smiling down at you.

“Hello (f/n), it's nice to see you again.” Haku said.

He puts you down and you engulf them in a hug.

“What are you two doing here?” You ask, beaming.

“We're here to rebuild the village.” Zabuza reply.

“We did say that we owe you and Naruto. When we heard that the Leaf got destroyed, we stop hiding and rush to you.” Haku explain.

“That's very sweet of you, but won't you guys get caught for coming out of hiding?” You question.

Zabuza shook his head.

“Everyone's too busy helping out the village to notice a former mercenary with them. Plus, Haku use to wear a mask. No one knows how he looks like.”

You nodded your head and levitate a couple of tools.

“Let's make Konoha great again.” You announced.


	27. The cloud ninjas

The last apartment complex is now finished. You wipe sweat of your forehead and smile at your accomplishment. Zabuza and Haku had left because people were beginning to suspect. Cheers was heard behind you. You turn around and saw squad seven cheering you on. Naruto was about to say something when Kiba came through.

“Lady Tsunade has been dismissed as Hokage!” Kiba announced. “Some guy named Danzo is now Hokage! He's giving permission to declare Sasuke a missing nin and to kill him in sight!”

Everyone is stunned, but you. You clenched your fist and felt all the metal moved around.

“I fucking hate Danzo.” You glared.

Kakashi only stared at you. Does she know what he really is? I wouldn't be surprised if she does Kakashi thought.

“I'm going to see Danzo right now!” Sakura says.

“Me too! Why the hell he would do that!?” Naruto agrees.

“The only reason why Sasuke was declared a missing nin because Tsunade was lenient about it. Storming in won't solve anything.” Kakashi explain.

“I can't stand by this!” Sakura reply.

“Danzo knows you guys will react like this. One wrong move and he could put you in jail. How would you save Sasuke if you're locked up?” Kakashi reasoned.

“He's right, guys. As much as I don't like it, there's nothing we can do.” You added.

“..... Fine.” Naruto mutter.

Kakashi leaves with Kiba to spread the message. Your eyes sadden because you're so close to war. Sasuke, Itachi did not die for you to start acting like a little bitch.

“Let's go ask Sai about this! He's with this group thing with Danzo! He's gotta have information on him!” Naruto announced.

He ran off, leaving you and Sakura. Both of you ran after him to catch up. You see Sai is walking towards you guys.

“Sai, we were looking for you. Tell us about Danzo.” Naruto demand.

“I can't.” Sai says.

“Why!? Are you taking his side!?” Sakura yells.

“Wait! ROOT is watching him and anyone that tries to reveal secrets about Danzo are killed.” You defended Sai.

“She's right about the first half.” Sai agrees. “I literally can't talk about him.”

Sai sticks out his tongue to reveal his cure seal. Naruto and Sakura lean forward to look at it.

“It's a curse seal that Danzo put on me so that if if I talk about him, my body gets paralyzed and I won't be able to move or speak.”

“He's really cautious.” Sakura mutters.

“He's a fucking asshole.” You blurt out.

“The ROOT foundation is a top secret organization that carries out mission sent by Danzo. I done some dirty deeds to protect the village. That's how Danzo protects the Leaf. You might think he's an asshole, (f/n). But he does care for it.” Sai said.

“Still think he's an asshole.” You said quietly.

Lucky, Sai didn't heard you say that.

“Then why would he want Sasuke killed!?” Naruto yells.

“Really? I didn't know about that?” Sai reveal.

They look taken back. Again. Danzo's a asshole. Suddenly, a sword is pointed at Sakura.

“Tell us everything we need to know about Sasuke. He seems to be a friend to you.”

You turn around to see Karui and Omoi from the village Hidden in the Cloud. You raised both your hands and made their swords fly into yours. The cloud ninjas jump back on the water.

“What the!? How did she?!” Karui mumble.

“We can be civil about this, Karui, Omoi.” You said.

“This chick knows our names and took our swords we ease.” Omoi look impressed.

“Who are they, (f/n)-chan?” Naruto ask.

“They're from the Cloud Village. They um… They're connected to Sasuke.” You answer.

“What does Sasuke-kun have to do with them?” Sakura ask.

“Sasuke Uchiha attack our village and took our master!” Omoi yelled.

“We don't even know if our master is dead or alive!” Karui added.

“Why would Sasuke-kun do that?” Sakura whimpers.

“How should we know what's the Akatsuki's agenda is!?” Omoi ask.

Sakura widen her eyes.

“Sasuke’s a member of the Akatsuki! We have the Raikage’s permission from the Hokage to kill him! We'll have our revenge and kill that bastard!” Omoi announced.

Sakura sank down in her knees in disbelief. She then began to weep.

“Why the hell are you crying!? We're the ones who should be!” Karui yells at her.

You went to comfort Sakura. Now's not the time to get emotional, Sakura.

“Wait guys.” Sai spoke up. “When the order was given to terminate Sasuke, his data should have been given to your Raikage. There's no need to make these three suffer.”

“That may be true. But we want to know more about him!” Omoi pressed on.

“I'll help you guys find him.” Naruto declared.

Sakura and Sai look at him. You only have a neutral face.

“Why would you want to help us?” Karui ask. “You're not involved.”

“Is your master a jinchuriki? I'm a jinchuuriki too. The Akatsuki are after us, so that makes me involve as well. They seem to take them alive. There's a chance that your master is alive as well.” Naruto explain.

“Are you sure about this? Really really sure?” Omoi ask.

“Didn't I tell you!? Our master wouldn't die so easily!” Karui exclaim.

“I'll help you find your master and give you information on the Akatsuki.” Naruto offer.

“Come with us and tell us about the Akatsuki. What's your name, Blondie?” Karui request.

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Hey chick with the (h/c) color, our swords.” Omoi said to you.

You threw their swords back at them, which they caught with ease.

“Naruto, are you sure?” You question. “I don't want you to get beaten up.”

Naruto turns to you and gives you a smile.

“Everything will be alright, (f/n)-chan.”

Naruto leaves with the Cloud Ninja along with Sai. You frown at Karui because she's gonna beat him into a bloody pulp.

“Hey, Sakura. Why don't you go see if Lady Tsunade is getting better.” You suggest.

“Okay.” Sakura sniffles.

You watch Sakura leave and you ran to where the others are. Maybe I can stop his injury from going over. You hear pounding as you get closer. Damn! Naruto's face is all bloated! Karui threw one more punch, but you caught it.

“That's enough.” You glare.

“Naruto, you don't have to get beaten up for Sasuke’s sake.” Sai step up. “Sasuke keeps hurting you over and over again.”

Karui begins to struggle against your grip. I can't hold on much longer.

“If you get in the way, we'll beat you up too!” Karui yelled.

With her other hand, she throws a punch. You didn't flinch when Omoi grabbed her.

“Enough already, Karui.”

She looked rather annoyed and flinch her hand away from yours.

Omoi made a speech about liking guys like Naruto. Their Captain came and the Cloud Ninjas made there way to the Raikage. You and Sai help Naruto get up.

 

“Can you two not tell Sakura-chan about what happen? She's already worried about me.” Naruto requested.

“If you say so.”

“No problem.”

You bandaged Naruto up. Luckily he won't look like shit for long. Kakashi and Captain Yamato are also in the tent.

“Boy they really did a number on you.” Kakashi stated.

“If I see that bitch again it would be too soon.” You mutter.

“Now now, (f/n). We don't want to start a war with the land of lightning.” Kakashi said.

Naruto then told both adults that he wants to plead with the Raikage to spare Sasuke.

“We can't let you, Naruto. What if you go into kyuubi mode? The necklace got destroyed. I can't always be around to help you.” Yamato argue.

“But what if I go with him?” Your suggest. “I did calm him down once when he fought Orochimaru. I think I can do it again.”

“I agree. (F/n) can come with us. Just as long as she doesn't piss off another cloud Ninja.” Kakashi agrees.

It took some convincing, but Captain Yamato came around. Tomorrow you'll be heading to talk to the Raikage…. And Sasuke. This time, you'll be ready to flame Sasuke.


	28. Meeting the Raikage

Ah. How it feels to be back in my Ninja outfit. You're jumping through trees happily wearing your turquoise stealth suit with a cloak. You felt so free wearing that. The group is on the way to the Land of Iron to speak with the Raikage.

“Naruto, what would you do if the Raikage won't spare Sasuke?” You ask.

“I would be on my knees and won't let him leave until he gives in.” Naruto answer.

You bit your lip in sadness. Poor Naruto is gonna be crush today. The Raikage won't change his mind, especially when Sasuke attacks the summit.

It started to snow. That mean you enter the Land of Iron. You offer to use your sensory skills to track, then you realized, you wouldn't know how his chakra feels like. Voices are soon heard ahead. Everyone stopped jumping and hid behind trees.

The Cloud Ninjas that came to the leaves are talking to the Raikage. Remembering that one of the body guards is a sensory type, you were about to warn the others.

“Come on out, Konoha dogs!”

Well shit. Everyone came out of the hiding spot to meet them. You fangirl inside when you saw Darui. You love his laid back personality.

“The one of the right is Kakashi Hatake.” Darui stated.

“Did the Hokage send you?” Ay ask.

“No. We have a favor to ask you. This is Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. He wishes to speak you, so please hear him out.” Kakashi introduced.

Naruto steps up and face him. You gulp nervously for him.

“That's a little rude. You didn't request an audience with me. As you can see, we have to get to an important meeting.” Ay frown.

“Please Lord Raikage, just hear him out.” You plead.

“Fine kid. Spit it out.”

“I want you to stop Sasuke’s execution.” Naruto requested.

It was a brutal silence that fell between us. The cloud ninjas are shock that someone could be bold to request something like this. You avoided eye contact with them.

“I-I know it's a lot to ask of, but you have to understand. Sasuke my friend and I can't sit around and let him be killed. I don't want a war to happen between the Cloud and the Leaf! Please, I don't want either of us to be filled with revenge!”

Naruto is panting after his rants. Here's waiting for the Raikage's response.

“Let's go.”

The cloud ninjas are beginning to walk away from him. That is till Naruto got on his knees.

“I'M BEGGING YOU!” He cried out.

“I don't want anyone to get killed for revenge! All Sasuke thought about was revenge and it consumed him. I don't want revenge to consume any more of my friends. I don't want to see people killing each other!”

You look at him with pity. Kakashi and Yamato look at him like that as well. No matter how much Naruto begs, nothing changed.

“I will kill Sasuke and it's your job that it's stop there.” Ay spoke.

You step up to give the Raikage a piece of your mind.

“Lord Raikage, what have you done if Bee killed a member of our village? Would you be in the same position as Naruto? Or let the Hokage execute him?” You questioned.

Ay stared at your serious face. You then see him get angry at you.

“As the Raikage, I would have respect the Hokage’s wishes! Ninjas respect each other through action and strength! We don't bow down for criminals!”

“Lord Raikage, your brother is alive. He's out somewhere rapping.” You reveal.

Everyone, even your team looks at you in shock. Maybe if you told Ay this Killer Bee is alive, maybe he stops Sasuke's execution.

“That's a lie!” Ay shouts.

He than ran off. They others soon follow him. You crouch down next to Naruto and wrap your arm around him. You didn't say anything, you just held him.

“We need to find a place to stay for the night.” Kakashi announced.

“Is there a traditional cafe around here.” You ask.

“Um I don't think so.” Yamato said.

You sign in disappointment. You help Naruto get up to his feet and search for an inn. Your group found a small town and check in a hotel. As soon as you open the door, Naruto ran past you and lay down. You want to give him some space, but you don't want him to be alone.

You went next door and took out your cloak to lie down. Tomorrow is where Sasuke goes bat shit crazy. He'll want to kill everyone. Will he want to kill me as well? Sasuke loves me, but would that be enough to not kill me? You sigh and closed your eyes to sleep.

(F/n)...... I need you….. Where are…… you?

 

You woke up with cold sweat running down your face. You went to the bathroom to splash some water on your face. What the hell did I dream? You look at the drawer where you place the flower origami. It's still there, so you think it behind your ear. You couldn't tell if the voice was male or female.

A loud crash was heard next door. That means Naruto rasengan his wall. Obito's here! You quickly ran to his room to protect him. Naruto made a giant hole on the roof and wall. Obito is standing right on top. Suddenly, wood came out to trap the both of you.

“Hey! Why are you trapping me as well!?” You ask angrily.

“Because he's after you as well.” Yamato answer.

You blow your bangs in annoyance.

“We won't let you get your hands on Naruto and (f/n) that easily, Madara Uchiha.” Kakashi sworn.

Kakashi is behind him with his chidori activated, while Yamato trap him in wood.

“Naruto, you have aroused my curiosity.” Obito began.

“What do you intend to do with Sasuke!?” Naruto yelled.

“He's just using Sasuke like he used Nagato.” You said.

Obito turn to you look at you. You shifted uncomfortably as his sharingan pieced through you. Hopefully, your sharingan won't manifest.

“Sasuke is just filling his purpose as he is destined to do. I'll tell you the truth about Sasuke. However, I have to tell you the truth about Itachi as well.” Obito said.

 

“You're lying! That's nonsense!” Naruto yells.

Obito had just finished telling the story about Itachi. Naruto looks angry, Kakashi and Yamato look surprised. You just have a neutral look.

“No. It can't be.” Yamato spoke.

“Sasuke loved his clan and family so much that he can't let go.”

“If that's true, why didn't Sasuke come back to the village to honor his brother's wish?” Kakashi question.

Because Sasuke's an idiot.

“I took a gamble and Sasuke chose to avenge his family. He's a true avenger.”

You gritted your teeth.

“JUST SHUT UP! YOU COME AROUND AND RUIN EVERYTHING! JUST LEAVE THE WORLD ALONE!” You shouted.

Everyone stare at you in shock. Sweet little (f/n) being angry? I never heard (f/n)-chan yell like that Naruto thought. You know that Obito is smirking underneath his mask. Now that's what I wanted to hear. I need someone with that sort of spunk Obito thought.

“Nice origami you got there. Did you got Konan to make you one? You must be very special is she did.”

Your face lightly turn pink and you subconsciously touch your flower.

“Don't talk to her! I will save Sasuke and bring peace to the Shinobi world!” Naruto declares.

“It's been fun chatting with you, especially you, (f/n). See ya.”

Obito kamui himself out, leaving Kakashi in disbelief. Everyone is silent to what just happened. You could tell that they didn't believe Obito about the Uchiha massacre.

“Guys, Madara is telling the truth about Itachi. I know because Itachi told me himself.” You reveal.

“When?" Kakashi ask.

“When we went to search for him. Specifically when Naruto and I got separated.”

“And why you didn't tell us before!?” Yamato yelled at you.

“Because you would have said that Itachi could be lying and that there's no proof that the elders would do this. Especially the third Hokage!” You defend.

Yamato was about to make another argument when Kakashi grabs his shoulder.

“She's right. We wouldn't believe her. I would have kept this to myself if I was in her shoes.”

Yamato sighs and back off. A yelling was soon heard and an old lady comes in the room. She begins yelling at the adults to pay for the wall. Yamato quickly fixes it with his wood style. You sigh and went outside to get some fresh air.


	29. "Love"

You're outside the inn with your group. Looks like everyone needed some fresh air.

“Naruto, (f/n)! There you guys are!” Kiba shout.

You look ahead and saw that there's Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Sai, and Sakura. You gasp when you realize that Sakura wants to kill Sasuke. Oh Sakura, you're not strong enough.

“Why are you all here?” Kakashi ask.

Sakura steps up and faces Naruto.

“There's something I need to tell you.”

Here we go. Sakura suddenly got all shy and avoided eye contact with him. Her cheeks flush pink. You honestly didn't want to be here.

“What is it you need to tell me.” Naruto ask.

“I love you Naruto.”

Everyone, but you and Kakashi are stunned. You had the urge to facepalm. Sakura's eyes says it all. Kakashi made eye contact with you as saying, “me too”. You understand that she's telling to protect him, but lying is not the way.

“W-what? I think I misheard you. What did you say?”

“Naruto, I said, ‘I love you’. You don't have to chase after Sasuke anymore.”

“Why? Is this a joke? Because it isn't funny.”

Sakura frowns.

“This isn't a joke. I come to my senses. I was crazy to ever loved a rogue Ninja. I'm no longer a child to love a criminal. You don't have to keep your promise to me anymore.”

She then walk up to him to embrace him in a hug. Naruto stiffen at her embrace. He look at you with a blank look.

“Stop it, Sakura. This isn't funny. I hate people who lie to themselves.”

Naruto gently pushes her off.

“You're saying I'm lying to myself? I'm the only one who knows what I'm thinking! I'm over Sasuke!”

You put your hand on her shoulder. She turns to see you shaking your head. She gasp and angrily bumps away from you.

“You came all the way to say that? That's so weird.”

“It's weird for you!? You think it's easy for a girl to confess something like that!? Of course I would come all this way to confess my feelings for you! You been chasing after Sasuke that it's gotten dangerous! I don't want you to be put yourself in danger for Sasuke! So please, come back to the village with me.”

It was silence that you could hear the wind howling. Everyone is waiting for Naruto's response.

“That sounds like an excuse to me. Sakura, you know better than that.”

“You don't know anything! Just forget about your promise to me!”

Naruto frowns at her.

“This isn't about the promise anymore. I know understand why Sasuke is doing this. The Shinobi system failed his family. Sasuke is doing what he's doing because he can't let go of his love for his clan. It has nothing to do with his promise to you. I want to help him.”

Sakura stay silent before glaring.

“Fine! Let's go home, guys!”

She turns around and begins to head back in the direction where she came from. The boys follow her back. A clone of Sai approach Naruto.

“I came to tell you what Sakura couldn't.” Sai said.

“Do tell.” You finally spoke.

“Sakura didn't came to confess her feelings, but to tell you something else. I guess she didn't have it in her heart to tell you that Konoha is prepared to kill Sasuke.” Sai reveal. “Your comrades, even Sakura feels this way.”

Naruto widen his eyes.

“B-but Sakura loves Sasuke.” Naruto reply.

“He's a criminal now and joined the Akatsuki. Sakura's not stupid. She knows that no one will ever forgive Sasuke. Even if it means killing the person she loves. What do you think, (f/n)? Do you feel the same?”

Naruto turns to you. His eyes are scare of your answer.

“At first, I think there's nothing you can do for him. Sasuke has sank further down the darkness to the point of no return. But with Naruto at his side, he can find the light. Sasuke can be redeemed if we let Naruto reach out to him.” You wholeheartedly confess.

Naruto gave you a faint smile, which you return a bigger one.

“I knew you be on Sasuke’s side, (f/n)-chan.”

You sense three familiar chakras approaching. It's the Sand Siblings.

“There's something we need to tell you. It's what happen at the summit.” Temari announced.

She then began to tell about the events that had happened. From Danzo being all sneaky, to Sasuke fighting Gaara, to him attacking the other kages, and to Obito declaring war. Poor Naruto is devastated.

“The war is to protect the last two remaining jinchurikis and you, (f/n).” Gaara said.

“Me?” You said.

“Madara wants you at his side for when he rules the world. He said with your skills, the two of you would be unstoppable.” Gaara explains.

He then walk up to Naruto and place his hands on his shoulders.

“As the Kazekage, I would protect the both of you with my life. I won't show mercy of my opponent is Sasuke Uchiha. He doesn't see you anymore. All he sees is darkness. You told me you want to be Hokage. If you want that title, then you must do as your must as Sasuke's friend.”

After he was finished, the Sand Siblings took off. Naruto is just standing, thinking about Sasuke. Maybe I can talk some sense into him. I have to stop Sakura from a cringy mistake. Naruto walked about to his room with Yamato.

“By the way, Sakura wants to kill Sasuke by herself, so I'm gonna fight him. Bye!” You took off.

Kakashi watches you dash off. He reach out his arm to stop you, but you were already out of sight.

“W-wait! (F/n)! You didn't tell me where’s Sasuke it's at!” Kakashi yells.


	30. Explanations

“Why does (f/n) have the sharingan?” Sakura asked.

“I don't know, but I'm sure she has an explanation.” Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke are busy fighting with each other. Sakura carried your body to a safe place and Kakashi is guarding you.

“So Naruto, (f/n) didn't tell you about her sharingan. But she did tell me, that means she trusted me more than you!” Sasuke taunt.

“I'm sure she has her reason. Maybe she's afraid that she'll be rejected and outcasted.” Naruto reasoned.

Sasuke just smirk and punch Naruto. Naruto recovers quickly and summon a clone.

“Rasengan!”

“Chidori!”

Kakashi watches as both his student clashed with each other. You began to toss and turn. Beads of sweat are appearing on your forehead. Kakashi smooths your hair to make you comfortable.

“He's…. Coming…. It hurts so…. Much.” You mutter.

“What hurts? Who's coming?” Sakura ask nervously.

She touches your forehead and gasp.

“She's burning up!”

Kakashi quickly runs to the lake with a rag. He dips it in and places on your forehead. Is she sick or is this the effect of the Mangekyou? Kakashi thought.

Naruto and Sasuke both land on the water. Sasuke's vision is losing sight, he can barely see Naruto. Suddenly Obito and Zetsu appear out of nowhere. Sakura immediately tighten her glove and ready to protect you.

“My, what an interest fight. Oh? You knock down (f/n), Sasuke?” Obito stated.

“No, the used of the Mangekyou strained her out.” Sasuke shook his head.

Obito suddenly appears in front of Sakura with his sharingan activated. Sakura tried to punch him, but she went through him. Kakashi tries to chidori him, but also went past him.

“Stay away from her!” Naruto yells.

He began to run to him, with Sasuke follows Naruto to stop him. Obito lifts your right eye lid and to his surprise the sharingan is there. The sharingan turns into the Mangekyou and black flames consumes him. Obito cried out in pain. Everyone gasp. (F/n) must have Itachi's sharingan Kakashi thought. Slimy goo came out of Obito's left side.

“Itachi.” Was all Obito said.

He goes over with Sasuke and Zetsu to kamui out of here. Kakashi signs in relief that you're safe, but sad that Sasuke is not.

 

You're waking up to a warm area and you feel yourself moving? You flutter your eyes to see white fur in front of you. Two pair of arms are wrap around your midsection. Boy you do not feel so good.

“Looks like sleepy beauty is finally away.”

You turn around and saw Kiba smiling at you.

“(F/n)'s awake!” Sakura exclaim.

“What happen?” You groan.

“After you collapsed, Sasuke and I fought, we went to a different dimension, Madara appeared and tried to take you away, your sharingan burned him with black flames, and he left with Sasuke. Now we're heading back home.” Naruto answers.

“I… Missed the fight?” You asked.

You suddenly began to cough.

“(F/n)!” Kiba yelled.

He touches your forehead and it felt hot. Your cheeks are flush because of the fever. You're are riding in top of Akamaru. All the moving around is making your head spin.

“Could it be that the sharingan is doing this to you?” Lee question.

“I don't think that the Mangekyou is doing this. I think (f/n) is just sick due to the freezing weather. This never happened to me when I got the Mangekyou.” Kakashi shook his head.

“Do I still have the sharingan now?” You ask.

“Nope. Your eyes are back to beautiful (e/c) ones.” Sai said.

“I think it's cool that you have the sharingan!” Lee exclaims.

You smiled and blush, but no one could tell because your face is already flushed by the fever. You cough some more and notice that Karin is staring at you.

“(F/n), right?” Karin began.

“Um yes.” You answer.

“Sasuke doesn't deserve someone amazing as you.” Karin finished.

“Huh?”

Well that was weird. You lean back on Kiba to relax. Kiba smooths your hair which you did enjoy on your way back. It seems all the boys are in love with her. Sasuke got some competition. I wonder who she'll pick Karin thought.

She can see why these guys loves you. You're funny, charismatic, kind, strong, random, and most of all, beautiful. How can anyone call you ugly? Your beautiful (e/c) eyes shine so brightly that they made the stars are not shining. Her (h/c) hair is so silky and shiny. Her (h/l) hair is kept in a nice (h/s). But your smile is what made you, you. When you smile, the world stops and stares for awhile. She's so beautiful. I can actually fall for her Karin thought.

A sneeze came out of you. Either someone's thinking about me or I'm coming down with the flu. You kinda feel sad that you missed the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. You wanted to jump in and beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp and drag his ass back to Konoha.

 

Once everyone got back to the village Kiba took you to the hospital to be taken care of. You wanted to go home, but Kakashi and Yamato insisted otherwise. You're wearing (f/c) pajamas and laying down. The door opens and Madeline, and squad seven came in.

“Let me guess, you want to talk about the sharingan.” You spoke.

“We just wanted to know how you got it.” Sakura said.

“Was it the first time you used it?” Madeline ask.

“No, it was my second. You saw it when I used it the first time. Remember? We made eye contact when you died.”

“My vision was blurry when I died, so I didn't notice today your eyes had changed.”

“Can you tell us how you acquired it?” Sai ask.

“Itachi gave it to me.”

Everyone, but Kakashi and Madeline look stunned.

“Why did Itachi gave it to you?” Sakura gasp.

You turn to Kakashi, pleading for his help. He knows that it's connected to the massacre mission.

“Guys, (f/n) is very sick right now. Can we please continue tomorrow.” Kakashi politely request.

“Alright fine.” Sakura agrees.

Naruto open the door for them to leave.. Kakashi told Sakura and Sai that they'll know the truth.

“Itachi gave the sharingan because he trusted you to keep the Uchiha massacre a secret.” Madeline correctly guess.

“You knew about the massacre mission?” Naruto ask.

Madeline only shrugged.

“I knew about it all along. Since the day Itachi came to kidnapped Naruto. Itachi knew that I knew.” You answer.

“So the elders really did kill the Uchiha clan.” Yamato stated.

You nod your head.

“He told me that he gave me something. I didn't even know what it was. He said that I'll know it when I see it.”

“Itachi also gave me something.” Naruto said. “I don't know what it is either. He put a crow inside my mouth. Could it be he gave me the sharingan as well!”

“I don't think so. Itachi said that my gift only comes out when I'm in danger. It came out when Pein attacked Konoha and when Sasuke attacked me. You been in danger before and no sharingan.”

Naruto sank down in depression. That's no fair. I wanted a sharingan too Naruto thought.

“Everytime I have the sharingan, I can feel Itachi's presence. It sound strange, but I feel that a part of him lives inside me.” You added.

“I notice that you been eating dangos a lot and you go around asking if there's any traditional cafes. That what Itachi would do. You're becoming more and more like Itachi.” Yamato stated.

“Cool.”

“I don't think that's a good thing. What if you lose your own personality? I would hate if you lost your meaning.” Kakashi says.

“Don't worry Kakashi sensei, I won't lose who I am and that's a promise!”

You gave him your trademark smirk and signature pose. That is, your feet got wobbly and you threw plem on Kakashi's eye.


	31. Team 7 renuion

You're dashing through the snow like the flash. You spotted a boulder and magnet tap it for you to fly on. I just need to get there before Sakura. Feeling his chakra, you zoom faster. The trees are looking like blurs as you're flying.

The area has less snow than before. Pretty soon, the white blur is becoming green blur. You enter a bridge with a river underneath it. You see Sasuke looking satisfy that Danzo is dead. You notice that you're smiling at his death.

You jump at the boulder and made your way towards Sasuke. He didn't seem to notice that you're behind him. At the other side of the bridge, Karin is lying at the pool of her blood.

“Nice to see you again, (f/n).”

You turn around and gasp when you saw that Obito is standing behind you. Sasuke also turned around. His eyes widen when he saw you. Your body shake. You did not prepare to deal with Obito. Anger flows through you.

“YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS BETWEEN SQUADMATES! GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!” You shouted.

Obito chuckle and grips your chin.

“Still feisty, huh? I leave this one to you, Sasuke. Once you're done bring her to me alive.” Obito requested.

He kamui himself out, leaving the two of you alone. Sasuke has blood running down from his left eye. This is sad. You don't want to fight him like that, but you have to stop him.

“Sasuke, stop acting like a whore and move on with your life!” You pointed.

Sasuke widen his eyes like he couldn't believe what you said to him. Then he gave you deadly death glare.

“How dare you think I'm doing for the fun of it! Konoha betray my brother and my clan. If only you know what happen!”

“I do!”

He has his mouth slightly open and narrow his eyes.

“Itachi told you before me?” Sasuke ask sadly.

You're in a predicament. Who know how Sasuke will react if Itachi told you first. On the other hand, how would he react if you knew the truth all along.

“Madara told us!”

Sasuke seem to believe you because he sigh in relief.

“Sasuke, what you're doing is disgracing Itachi's wishes. He did not die for you to declare war on the village.” You said.

“You don't know what he thinks!” He shouts.

Yeah, I kinda do. But you wouldn't dare say it out loud. Sasuke grip his sword and suddenly appears in front of you. You didn't have time to react when he grabs your cloak.

Your ocular vision became strong that you quickly rip your cloak. No. Not now. You know the sharingan had activated. Sasuke look flabbergasted. Disbelief radiat throughout his body.

“How do you… Why do… This isn't possible…. Uchiha only….” Sasuke stumbled.

“Itachi gave them to me! He said it'll activate when I'm endanger. Don't you see? Itachi entrusted me to bring you back to the village and protect it.” You explain.

“Konoha isn't your home.”

“Pardon?”

You rose your eyebrow in confusion. Why is Sasuke saying that?

“You weren't born there, so that means Konoha isn't your home. If Itachi gave you the sharingan, then maybe I can trust you. I'll let you live if you come with me.”

You furrow your eyebrows and took a step back.

“Konoha is my home and I will protect it with my life!”

“If you want to give away your life for that useless village…… Then so be it!”

His sharingan came out and drew out his sword and charged at you. You took out a kunai and block it. Two set of sharingans are staring at each other. Both of you jump back from one another and perform the same attack.

“Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!”

Fireball came out of each other's mouth and collide with it. Sasuke’s ball is pushing yours back. You summon a shadow clone.

“Water Style: Raging Waves!”

Water came out of your clone’s mouth and made Sasuke’s fireball size down. Your fireball now is making its way towards him. Sasuke jumps away from it and threw shurikens. Too easy. You defect all of it. Then you notice one of the shurikens has a paper bomb wrap around it.

A huge explosion was expected to be made by Sasuke. He was confused to see a bright light and no explosion. Where was the explosion? Sasuke thought. He squints his eyes and gasp slightly. The Mangekyou sharingan is activated. You suck in the entire explosion with the M.S. You sank in your knees to catch your breath.

“You also have the Mangekyou? Guess that means I can't go easy on you.” Sasuke says.

Sasuke smirks and your eyes widen in fear. An incomplete susanoo encase him. Looks like I can't go easy on him either. You swing both your arms and Sasuke came out of his susanoo. He was about to make impact on the rocks, when the log took his place.

“How did you pulled me out!? I wasn't even carrying that much metal!?” Sasuke shouts.

“It's true that your sword is the only metal you carry, but you're bleeding right now. Blood is made out of iron and iron is a type of metal.” You explain.

“I see. You use the blood from my eye.”

You jump down from the bridge and onto the water. You needed Sasuke to get away from Karin. He follows down and lands a couple feet in front of you. The wind is blowing both your hairs. Then you and Sasuke use taijutsu.

It was just like three years ago when you spar. He threw a punch and you block with your leg. You roundhouse kick and he counteract with his fist. Sasuke’s left eye began to bleed again.

“Amaterasu!”

Black flames are heading straight towards you. Your whole body is frozen. The M.S. took a toll on your body. The flames are getting closer when Sasuke clutch his head.

“NO!”

The amaterasu changed direction and lands next to you. Sasuke sank to his knees and stare at his reflection. You quickly jump away from the flames. The amaterasu almost got me, but Sasuke stopped it. Could it be that Sasuke didn't want to kill me?

“Sasuke, I don't want to fight. Please just come quietly.” You beg.

“I… Don't…. Want to…” Sasuke murmurs.

The chidori appears on his left hand and jumps back on the bridge. Why did Sasuke jump back?  You're standing right here? Karin! You immediately follow him. Sasuke was about to thrust the chidori in her heart when you throw yourself in between them.

Energy ran through your body as the chidori is converting into chakra. This girl saved me Karin thought. You clutch your fist in the pavement. The pavement is turning into metal and it's wrapping on your right hand. You have some sort of heavy metal glove on you and you punch Sasuke right in the face. He went flying at the other side of the bridge.

Sasuke landed on his face, which he nearly cried out in pain. Blood is pouring from his mouth. I forgot that lightning makes her stronger Sasuke thought. He got up and stare at you. Not in rage, but in admiration.

“Nice skill you got there, (f/n).”

“Did you just complimented me?”

“Looks like I have to fight you the old fashion way.”

Sasuke once again charged at you with his sword. You block it with your metal arm and constructed a sword with the left one. You parried your katana with his. So this is (f/n). The girl that Sasuke talks in his sleep. She's the one that Sasuke loves. He has good taste in women Karin thought.

You took off the metal of your hand and made it to a tiny sword. You block with the big one and you try to thrust with the smaller one. Sasuke sweep your feet of the ground. You gasp as you fell down. Both katanas got out of your hands. Sasuke rose his sword and bought it down at you. You closed your eyes. Pain. The horrible, agonizing, cruel pain; is not what you felt.

You open your eyes and saw that the sword was impaled on the ground next to you. Sasuke is breathing fast and shaking.

“I did it again. Why can't I kill you?” Sasuke ask himself. “Am I that weak.”

“Sasuke-kun!”

You widen your eyes when you heard that familiar voice. Sakura is at the other side of the bridge. Sasuke walks away from you and faced her.

“I'm deserting the village! I'm coming with you!” Sakura announced.

She jumps at the same side where everyone is at. You got up to stop Sakura, but Sasuke threaten to kill Karin.

“What's in it for me if you come along?” He ask. “What are you plotting?”

“I'm not plotting anything! Ever since you left the Hidden Leaf Village, I've regretted not going with you!” She argue. “I'll do whatever you want!”

“Do you know what I want?” Sasuke ask.

As they're both distracted by his cruel answer, you quietly slip Karin away from him and replaced her with a clone. You use genjutsu to make the real Karin invisible.

“Kill this girl and fight (f/n). If you manage to beat her, you can come with me.” Sasuke proposed.

Both you and Sakura widen your eyes. A fight? What kind of fight? A fight to the death? Sasuke seems to read their minds because he said this.

“Don't kill, her. Madara wants (f/n) alive.”

Sakura gulp and took out her kunai. She went towards Karin. You notice that Sasuke went behind her. You dashed forward and pull Sakura away from his chidori. They both gasp for different reasons. Sasuke gritted his teeth and made his way towards Sakura again. You didn't move her because Kakashi came through and redirected it.

Sasuke tried to kick him, but Kakashi jumps over him. Kakashi threw a kunai with a wired rope attach to it. It tied Sasuke up, but he did substitution.

“One after the other.” Sasuke smirks.

“(F/n), Sakura, you tried to kill Sasuke by yourself, didn't you?” Kakashi ask.

Sakura didn't answer, but didn't denied it either.

“I came to stop Sakura from being killed.” You replied.

Kakashi widen his eyes when he see the sharingan you have. You can tell that he wanted some answers, but that was not important yet. He then told Sakura how sorry he was for lying to her to make her feel better. He also blames himself that cause Squad 7 to break up.

“Sasuke, I don't like repeating myself. But I'll say this once more. Do not become possessed by vengeance!”

Sasuke smiles at this. Then the smile became into laughter.

“Itachi… My father… My mother… My entire clan! Bring them all here! Do that and I'll quit right now!”

“I don't want to kill you.”

“You talk like you could kill me!”

You shudder because you can actually feel Sasuke's insanity. His crazed smile wants you to wipe it off. You step up.

“If you did managed to destroyed the village, than what? What would you do after that? Then you'll be hunted down by the rest of your life.” You ask.

Sasuke still has the crazed smile when he turns to you.

“I'll kill the other kages and start a revolution! I'll unified the world and fix the Shinobi system!” Sasuke answers.

“That's crazy.” Sakura mutters.

“I'm itching to kill you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi response by lifting up his headband to reveal the sharingan. You rolled your eyes at Sasuke ranting how only Uchihas deserve that. Kakashi order you both to take Karin to safety.

You grab her left arm around you, while Sakura got her right arm. You jump away from the fight and place Karin down. Sakura begins to heal her.

“You're…” Karin talk.

“Shh don't talk yet. Just a little longer.” Sakura says.

Sakura is crying with such a sad face. Her tears are dripping on Karin's face. You feel the coldness of Sasuke's chakra increasing. Karin look at you.

“Sasuke isn't the Sasuke you used to know, but he still loves you.” Karin said.

You bit your lip in response. Sakura had just finished healing her and jumps down the bridge.

“Sakura, don't!” You called out.

You quickly follow her down and running upside down. You tried to add chakra to your feets, but couldn't due to the sharingan activated. Sakura had her kunai, but couldn't stop him. Sasuke grab her throat and got her kunai. You stop running and fell down on the water. Sasuke slash her, but Naruto rescue her.

“Naruto.” You mutter.

“(F/n)-chan, your eyes!” Naruto gasp.

As soon as he said that, your vision became blurry. Everything began to spin and you collapse. Then darkness consumed you.

“(F/n)-chan!” Naruto yells.

He drop Sakura and picked you up.

“Looks like the Mangekyou strain her.” Kakashi stated.

Everyone, even Sasuke looks worried at you.


	32. A day with Kiba

You're riding on top of Akamaru with Kiba. The fever went away and you stop coughing viciously all together. But that doesn't mean you're all better. You occasionally sneeze and every time you get up, you feel light headed. You were only at the hospital for two days. The doctors cleared you to go home.

There's no longer any tents since the Pein attack. Now there's building and stands like it was before. Kiba volunteer to take care of you till you're all better. Naruto wanted to take care of you as well, but Tsunade couldn't afford him getting sick. You reach your new apartment. It was like exactly like before, except bigger. You both got down and you felt light headed. You almost collapse when Kiba caught you.

“Maybe I should carry you inside.” He suggested.

Kiba carry you bridal style and was about to walk when you tug his sleeve.

“What about Akamaru?” You ask. “He's too big to go inside.”

Akamaru whines when you said that. He wanted to go inside and not be alone.

“Can we go to your house? I won't mind.”

“Are you sure?”

“I want Akamaru to be here. If it's okay with you, I want to be taken care of in your house.”

Kiba nods his head and places you back on Akamaru. The three of you are heading to Kiba’s house.

It only took about 10 minutes to get there. A nice two story compound full of dogs is what you see. Kiba carries you bridal style again. He walks into a plain room with a window. You figure this is a guest bedroom. He places you on the bed and you began to sneeze.

“I'll go get you some tea.” Kiba walks away.

Akamaru came in the room and nuzzles his head on your chest. You smiled and began to get him. I really do need some companionship. Naruto's about to leave for his Biju training and I have to prepare for war. We should have a get together! Yeah! We're doing it! Kiba walks back in the room with your tea.

“Here you go. It's (f/f), your favorite.”

He hands you the tea, which you drank graciously. The tea soothes your throat nicely.

“So Kiba, you're ready for the upcoming war?” You ask.

Kiba suddenly turns scare and pulls his collar.

“Truthfully, I'm scared to death. Never in my life I would have thought to fight in a war. I don't want to die. You must think I'm a coward.”

You place your hand on top of his. You smile warmly at him.

“I don't think you're a coward. It's okay to be scare. You can never be brave without being scare. I'm scare as well. What if I messed up and others die? I'm sure if we both train hard enough, we'll make it through this!”

You cough a little due to your speech. Kiba patted your back. Akamaru whine and bark in concern.

“I'm *cough* fine.”

“You don't sound find. Let me open a window for you to get some fresh air.”

Kiba opens the window and the fresh air made you better. The sun shines bright on your (s/c) skin making you glow.

“I would kiss you even if your sick.” Kiba mutter.

“You'll get sick again.” You blush.

You both stare at each other for a minute before leaning in. Both lips press against each other and tongues swirl away. Kiba ran his fingers through your loose (h/c) hair. This is the second time to kissed him.

 

“YAAHOOO!” Kiba howls.

Akamaru takes a huge leap on a cliff.  You're holding on to Kiba tight. You're screaming your heart out in excitement and a bit of fear. It's night and the full moon is the only source of light. So you can barely see much. But mostly excitement. Tsunade sent you both on a mission to apprehend thieves who stolen gold coins. Akamaru is giving chase.

Arrows are being shot at you. With your dominant hand, your deflecting with a kunai. The thieves are escaping in a band wagon. You carefully got up.

“I'm gonna jump on them! I want you and Akamaru to cut in front of them!” You ordered.

“Copy that!” Kiba yells.

Once your close enough, you jumped inside the wagon. About seven thieves just look at you in shock. One of them quickly shot an arrow at you. You simply moved your head to the side. Since the thieves aren't ninjas, you defeated them all with taijutsu. The wagon suddenly stops and you heard a thud. You poke your head out and saw the driver on the ground. Kiba must have defeated him.

“This must be the easiest mission I ever had.” Kiba stated.

“I'm kinda offended that I'm never offer a 'S’ rank mission.” You said.

“Well you gotta admit that this mission was fun. Right, Akamaru?” Kiba asked his dog.

Akamaru barks and wagged his tail. You sense that someone is behind you.

“(F/n)! Look out!”

Kiba lunges forward and tackles the thieve who has a hatchet. Both of them wrestled with each other. You deliver a kick in the thieves head, knocking him out cold.

“Kiba! Are you okay!?” You ask worriedly.

Kiba got up and starts cleaning his sleeves.

“Nah, I'm good. Can't say for these guys though. You were awesome back there.”

You cup your cheek and blush.

“Aww, really? Thanks. I'm just glad that we're okay.”

The clouds move away and the stars shine brightly. After the fight, both teenager’s adrenaline are rushing. One minute you're just standing and the next, you're kissing Kiba. It wasn't a big make out section. The kiss was long and meaningful.

 

You're on top of Kiba, when someone steps in.

“I'm made some soup for (f/n) and I-”

You both got off of each other and turn. It's Kiba's older sister, Hana. She has a shock face then she smirks.

“Make sure to wear a condom.” Hana sangs.

Hana leaves, leaving two red faced teens.


	33. Kakashi Hatake the Hokage

The Konoha 12 are gathered together in their spot. Naruto just told the others what Sasuke did at the summit.

“Sasuke did that?” Shikamaru ask.

“It's an unbelievable situation.” Shino added.

Everyone is seem to be glaring at Sasuke who they hope he can feel.

“That's why I want you guys to let me handle Sasuke.” Naruto announced.

Tenten slam her fist against the wall.

“You'll take on Sasuke alone?!” Tenten shouts. “How can you expect us to agree to that?”

“Tenten's right.” Shino agrees.

You step up and place your hand on their shoulder.

“I know what Naruto said seems selfish, but ask yourselves. How would you defeat Sasuke?” You argue.

Both of them had nothing to say and just turned around.

“Maybe (f/n)’s right. Naruto-kun is the only one that can change Sasuke.” Hinata said.

“You said you'd give us details when we get home, but I never thought that's what you say!” Kiba said to Naruto. “We all agree to kill Sasuke!”

Naruto just has a straight face.

“Hey Naruto, don't tell me you're saying you'll get Sasuke all by yourself, when you're actually planning to protect him.” Shikamaru accused.

“No. I have no intention of protecting Sasuke.” Naruto said.

Yeah right.

Sakura looks down on the floor, upset. No doubt she's thinking about the fight yesterday. You put your hand on her shoulder, surprising her.

“Don't worry, Sakura. Team seven will be back together before you know it.” You assure.

“Oh. Yeah. Naruto will save him.” Sakura smiled.

“If Sasuke was weaken at that time, why didn't you take him out right then?” Neji ask.

“Madara was there too! It didn't seem so easy.” Sakura defended.

“Naruto, you were the hero that took down Pein. You can surely take him out.” Kiba reason.

Naruto remember the darkness inside Sasuke.

“No one should take down Sasuke as he is now. He's clouded by hatred and isn't thinking straight. If someone can make him open Sasuke's eyes, then he'll change, for the better or for the worse.” You said.

“You don't know that will happen! You may see a glimpse of the future, but that doesn't mean you'll know the future!” Tenten argue.

“That's because I come from-”

You stopped yourself from blurting out your secret. That was so close! You huff and walk away from them.

“(F/n), where you going?” Choji call out.

“For a walk!”

 

You been walking for a 20 minute, thinking about the war. I need to be with Sasuke when Itachi is reanimated. I also need to improve on my new technique. It'll be so awesome, that I'll be a legend! You cup your face and dance around just thinking how everyone will be shock of your new invention.

You continue walking and spotted Kakashi. He's looking at the statue of the fourth Hokage. That's right! Kakashi was nominated to be the sixth Hokage. You walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

“Nervous about being the new Hokage?”

Kakashi widen his eyes before giving you his closed eye smile.

“Just what I expect from the Fortune Teller. I'm afraid that I won't live up to my sensei.”

“You don't have to be worry about that for a long time.”

“What do you mean by that?”

You just wink as Gai approach him.

“Kakashi! We have done a hundred challenges! Let's add another one!” Gai spin around.

Kakashi put his fist out and there both doing Rock-Paper-Scissors. If you can call it that. They're both are shaking and putting out their ass. You sweat drop as they did. It's even sillier in person.

“No! Not that! I don't want rock paper scissors!” Gai interrupt. “ Our challenge will be that!”

He pointed on top of the Hokage’s faces.

“We'll race up there!”

“There's no time for that.”

“Oh please, Kakashi sensei. It'll be fun. You need to loosen up.” You beg.

You have your hands together and your (e/c) orbs are sparkling. Kakashi looks at you and sighs.

“.... Fine…”

 

You and Lee are on top of the mountain. Lee has a flag that will declare the winner. There's also a ribbon to see who gets there first.

“I bet Gai sensei will win!” Lee exclaims.

“No. Kakashi sensei will win.” You shook your head.

Lee gasp dramatically.

“Gai sensei has the power of youth! He will win!”

“20 bucks that Kakashi sensei will win.”

“You're on!”

You both shook hands. I just won 20 bucks. You suddenly felt two powerful chakras.

“It started.” You announced.

From afar, you can see them throwing pots and pans at each other. Lee began to do push-ups with one arm.

“What are you doing?” You ask.

“While Gai sensei is battling it out, I will fight too!” Lee answer.

If I can do 200 push-ups by the time they will get here, (f/n) will love me Lee thought. You look down and saw that both senseis are running towards the top.

“They're here!” You announced.

The ground began to rumble. With smoke coming from behind, they made it to the finished line.

“Lee, who won?” Gai ask.

Lee had a difficult time telling who won.

“Kakashi sensei is the winner.” You said.

Gai had a disbelief face and fell to the floor.

“Did you had a good time, sensei?” You ask.

“Yeah I did. That was a good challenge.” Kakashi smiled.

Gai hands him a bouquet of flowers.

“Huh?”

“Gai is declaring his romantic feelings for you.” You said.

Both men blush and are stunned.

“No I'm not. I'm congratulating him.” Gai say.

“Sure you are.” You teased.

“I am!”

“You shouldn't be congratulating me for winning the race.” Kakashi says.

“I'm congratulating for being the next Hokage. Now you won't probably be able to accept my challenges so easily.” Gai explains.

Kakashi accepts the bouquet.

“This isn't the last challenge. You will already be my eternal rival. You being here assures me that I'll be okay.” Kakashi smiles.

Gai and Lee began to cry at the yaoi moment.

“Kakashi is returning those feelings.” You whisper to Lee.

Lee tries to hide his laughter. I do ship them Lee thought.

 

Kakashi enters the room full of the clans leaders and fire Lord's.

“All right. Now then, Kakashi Hatake, I appoint you… I appoint…”

“What's wrong?”

“What number Hokage do I appoint him?”

“What number?”

“Danzo was number six, but died before he got formally appointed.”

“I think he should be sixth.”

“No seventh.”

“I got it! Kakashi Hatake, I appoint you the-”

The doors are suddenly open and Gai is there.

“Lady Tsunade is awake!”

“Well, that changes everything! Kakashi, you may go now.”

Kakashi and Gai left the room.

“Looks like (f/n) was right, I don't have to be worry.”

“You should reward her for that.” Gai suggest.

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and felt something. He pull out a note and read it.

You owe me 50 bucks.

         Sincerely, (f/n) ❤️


	34. Discussion the war

You and Sakura are running to find Naruto to give him the good news.

“I found him!” You reveal. “He's at the new ramen shop.”

The two girls took a left and see him about to enter the shop.

“Naruto!” Sakura call out.

“Sakura-chan, (f/n)-chan?”

“Lady Tsunade had woken up! She's no longer in a coma!” Sakura said.

“That means she's our Hokage again!” You added.

“So grandma Tsunade is fine now? All right!” Naruto cheers.

“Okay! Since it's good news, the ramen is on me!” The ramen guy said.

“Huh? Really?!”

“Why don't you girls have some too?”

“No thanks. I still have more people to notify.” Sakura declined.

“I'll have some.” You accepted.

“Well then I see you guys later.” Sakura ran off.

Naruto waved her goodbye and you took a seat next to him.

“Okay! I'm eating my fill today. One bowl, two bowls, three bowls! How much are you gonna eat, (f/n)-chan?”

“Um just one is fine.”

“Here you go. It's a special tonkotsu miso with BBQ pork slices to celebrate the Hokage's recovery!” The ramen guy said.

He hands you both the delicious looking ramen. Your mouth begins to water and took your chopsticks.

“Thank you for the-” Naruto began.

He suddenly disappears, leaving the ramen guy flabbergasted.

“He disappear!”

“Don't worry, he's already eating bugs. Can I have his ramen to-go?”

 

“Shortly, I will make an announcement to everyone in the village about the impending Fourth Great Ninja War.” Tsunade announced.

You, Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru are in the room with her.

“Fourth Great Ninja War…?” Sakura question.

“You don't know this, Sakura?” Tsunade ask.

“I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you, Madara had declared war against the five nations.” You apologize.

“Sakura, this war will cause people to break out with anxiety. Your job is to help with their mental state.” Tsunade says.

The door opens and out came Shizune.

“What's wrong, Shizune?” Tsunade asked.

“Naruto had suddenly disappears.” Shizune said.

“Oh he's not gone. The elder frog summon him in Mount.” You assure.

“Well, at least he didn't got kidnapped.” Shikamaru sighs.

“The elder toad could have notified me.” Tsunade mutters.

“Sakura, go find Naruto.” Kakashi orders.

 

After waiting for almost 30 minutes, Sakura came back with Naruto.

“What did the Great Elder say?” Tsunade ask.

“I'm gonna go to some resort and encounter an octopus.” Naruto said.

“Huh? An octopus?” Shikamaru ask.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Kakashi ask.

“Isn't it obvious?” You question.

Everyone just looks at you. They don't know? I thought everyone supposed to know about the tail beast.

“He's talking about the eight tails jinchuriki. It's an octopus because it has eight tentacles.”

It seems that everyone gets it. Naruto is told that he'll go to the Land of Lightning for “training”. Naruto leaves the room with Kakashi and Sakura.

“(F/n), I think you should go with Naruto to guard him. He trusts you and won't suspect anything.” Tsunade suggest.

“Oh no. I know what you're doing. I'm staying here and train for the war. Beside, Madara needs the last two remaining jinchurikis. I'm not important right now.” You dejected.

“Told you that wouldn't fool her. She's not gullible than Naruto.” Shikamaru smirks.

“Very well. You two can go now.” Tsunade dismissed you.

Shikamaru open the door for you like a gentleman. His father, Shikaku is waiting for him.

“(E/c) eyes, (h/l) (h/c) hair, and very pretty. You must be (f/n) (l/n). My son talks about you allot.” Shikaku greeted.

“Daaaaddd.” Shikamaru blush.

“Aww that's so sweet Shika.” You smiled. “It was nice to meet you, Shikaku. I'll see you later, Shikamaru.”

You left the Nara boy alone with his dad.

“Why did you've to embarrassed me in front of her?” Shikamaru whine.

“Since when did you care what others think about you? Especially women?” Shikaku questioned.

“(F/n) is…. Different.” Was all Shikamaru says.

 

You caught up with Naruto at the apartment. He's packing up for his trip.

“I'm so excited, (f/n)-chan. I'm finally gonna learn how to control my Biju power. Next time you see me, I'll be stronger than ever.” Naruto chimes.

Next time I see you is at the battlefield. That's if I don't die. You just simply smile at him. Naruto's too busy to notice that your smile is fake. You grab some of his clothes and placed them in his backpack.

“Here you go.” You handed him the bag.

“Thanks. Just think, I have the power to bring Sasuke back home.”

“Yeah, you do. I'll walk you to the ship.”

The two of you are walking out of the village with Captain Yamato and Gai. The dockings took a pretty long walk. You see the average ship on deck. The adults aboard the ship.

“Wow! That's a big boat! I'm so excited, believe it!” Naruto exclaims.

“I'm sure that you're not only gonna be stronger, but you'll meet somebody who you need to see that will make you happy.” You said.

“But I already have me someone who makes me happy.”

“Who?”

Naruto smiles and leans on your face. You blush and back away from him.

“Do I have something on my face?” You ask.

“You're so beautiful today.” Naruto mutters.

He grabs the back of your head and gently pulls you towards him. Your (e/c) eyes widen and you're kissing Naruto for the second time.

“I needed to kiss you incase I don't come back.” Naruto explained. “I'm sorry for not asking you.”

“No no. Thank you. I needed that as well. Incase I somehow died.”

Incase I died on the war.

“Naruto, stop kissing (f/n) and get on the boat!” Yamato yells from above.

“He saw?!” You sherike.

You pull up your mint green hoodie and closed the gap. You just ran away from them.

“Look what you did, Captain Yamato! (F/n) is so embarrassed that she slip on a leaf!” Naruto complained.


	35. Henry Dawn

You're reading a book call, The Element of Metal and Iron on a bench. Thanks to you winning the bet, you earned 70 dollars. You spend on books all about magnets, metal, and anything related to your kekkei genkai. You need to be 1000% ready for the war.

“You're reading? I never see you read before.”

You lower your book and saw Sai standing in front of you. He's also reading a book.

“I need to study more about my jutsus. I see you're reading another book about emotions.” You answer.

“This one's about love. I need to know more about it. Is it important?” Sai ask.

“Well of course it is! Love is what makes you stronger! You're not at full strength when you fight for yourself. But when you're fighting for someone you love platonically or not, you become more stronger.”

“How do I know I'm in love?”

“Hmm let's see. When you're with the person you love, the world becomes brighter, you constantly think about that person, you do anything for them, when you're near them, you feel the happiest. Why? Do you already feel that way?”

“As in matter of fact, I do.”

“Who is it?” You gasp. “Do I know her? Do I know him?”

“I'm not gay. You kinda know her, but I rather not say.”

“Well, whoever she is, she's a lucky girl.”

Sai smiles at you. A real smile. He's kinda handsome.

“Yo! (F/n)!”

You both turned around and saw Madeline running towards you. You haven't Madeline for a couple days.

“What's up?” You greeted.

“Hello Grandma Madeline.” Sai smiles.

A silence was born. Not even a peep from a bird was made when Sai made that comment. Then Madeline's green eyes turn to fire.

“What did you say to me you punk!?” She screams.

Her hands glows black and all the metal began to sprung forward. You tried to neutralize with your powers.

“Hurry apologize.” You pleaded.

“What's seems to be the problem? Madeline is as old as Lady Tsunade and Naruto calls her, 'grandma’ all the time.” Sai defended.

“Let me go! I'm gonna pulverized him!”

“JUST DO IT!”

“I'm sorry for calling you, ‘grandma’.” Sai apologize.

Madeline still has an irk mark, but lower her weapons. You made an indication for him to continue to please her.

“Let's see… um… you're tall and beautiful.”

“Oh. How kind. Your boyfriend is such a gentleman.” Madeline smiled.

You let out a sigh of relief.

“I should be going now. I need to buy supplies for the upcoming war.” Sai left.

Madeline took your book and read the title.

“Mind if I borrow this? It can really help me for the war.”

“Go ahead. By the way, where were you this last couple of days?”

“I been at the Sand Village giving Intel and strategize with the Kazekage. You know he talks about you.”

You blush and smile softly.

“He does?”

“Oh yeah. When he found out I'm your teacher, he non-stop talked about you the whole three days. At one point, I had to whistle at his ear for him to focus.”

You laugh when you imagine Gaara face when Madeline whistled loudly at him. Then her face suddenly gets serious. She sits down next to you. You're kinda nervous.

“I think it's time I tell you about Henry Dawn.”

You straighten yourself out and your heart began to beat faster. For three years you been trying to get her to tell you about this mysterious person.

“Tell me!” You eagerly said.

“Henry's like us. Not from this world.”

“He's American!”

“Close, but no. He's actually from England. Henry was my teacher. He can also manipulate metal. His source of power in the beginning was laughter.”

“Lucky him.”

“I know. He got sent into this world during the First Hokage era.”

“That's so far. Is he still alive?”

“No. He died about 17 years ago. Of old age of course. Henry was a wonderful teacher and friend. I was glad that I wasn't alone in this world.”

“Why did you wait so long about him?”

“It's because of what you told me. You said that this war, we have to fight dead people. If Henry's ever reanimated…”

Madeline suddenly looks worried and turn away from you. You put your hand on her shoulder.

“What is it? You can tell me.”

“You know how Hashirama and Madara are considered legends? Well, Henry is also a legend. He was taught by Madara on controlling his power. Henry was feared all over the world. When you're on the battlefield with him, on any circumstances, you must not bleed! Even a little prick can mean your doom.”

You gulp on how scare Madeline is.

“But he's at the real world. Can he even be reanimated?”

“I don't know. I'm not even sure if he continued reading the manga.”

“What do you mean?”

“Unlike you and I, Henry told me that when he purchased his manga, it began to glow blue and sucked him in. Can you imagine his shock when he saw the First and Second Hokage just starting at him. He had no idea who they are.”

“Why didn't he look at the Hokage monument? I'm sure their faces are already carved.”

Madeline shook her head.

“You don't understand. He arrived when they were kids.”

Your mouth fell open. That's so far.

“That poor guy.”

“He was 12 years old when he came to this world. He's the only one that never age down. By the way, Henry was from our world in the '90s. Back when the anime didn't exists.”

“Holy… If he does get reanimated, how does he look like? And I mean in his prime.”

“He was already old when I met him. I don't know how he looks like when he was younger. All I can tell you is that he's white. Henry does have a British accent, maybe that's how you know. Just pray he doesn't get reanimated.”

You nodded your head. Madeline got up from the bench and stretch.

“I should get going. I'll see at the battlefield.”

“... Yeah… Just stay alive this time!”

“Will do.” Madeline smirks.

She begins to reminisce about Henry.

 

“Madeline, meet Henry Dawn. He will be helping you control your kekkei genkai.” Sarutobi introduce Henry to her.

A 13 year old Madeline steps shyly forward to shake his hand.

“H-hello.” She greeted.

A kindly old man with snow white hair, wearing a kimono shook her hand.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Henry reply with a British accent.

Madeline rose her eyebrow in confusion.

“I'll leave her in your hands. Madeline, I'll see you next week for your mission.” Sarutobi walked away.

Madeline didn't wanted him to go. She didn't want to be alone though her training. She nervously pulled her brown bangs aside. Henry raised his hand up and black powder are forming. A hair clip was made and he placed on the side of her hair.

“So your hair won't get in the way of training. I must say, you look rather dashing in that.” Henry beamed.

She blush and mutter a ‘thank you’, but you can barely hear it.

“That was so cool, mister! I'll be able to create any hair accessories I want?”

“Oh yes. Creativity is the source of our power. You can create anything. I just wish I can destroy metal to my advantage.”

Henry creates a metal chair and sits down.

“When I get tired and there's nothing to sit on, I'll just create a chair. It comes in handy if you're a lazy person like me.” Henry laughs.

“I'll definitely be making chairs during middle of missions because I'm lazy too.” Madeline laughs as well.

“Enough blabbing! Now mold your chakra and attack when you're ready.”

“Yes, sensei!”

 

Madeline tearfully smiles at that memory. The wind began to blow gently on her brown hair. The world will end if he ever gets reanimated. Not even I can surpassed him Madeline thought. She lifts up a bamboo stick with her kekkei genkai and began to twirl it around. Have you even manage to lift it up?


	36. Gaara'd speech

Thousands of shinobis are getting their new headband. The guy in front of you got his and you step up to get yours. You're wearing the Leaf's uniform and you tied your headband on your left leg. You have two pouches tied around you. One has the Ninja tools and the other has pure metal powder. Incase you run out of chakra to create new ones. This is it. The war finally begins. You spotted Madeline at the other side of the tent.

“Madeline!” You called out.

She stops and turns around to see who it is. She smiles when she sees it's you.

“Hey, (f/n). You're ready for this?” Madeline ask.

“I'm scared that I'll die.” You confess.

Madeline puts her hand on you and smiled reassuringly at you.

“I was scared at my first war too. But you'll learned that your comrades will always look after you. With great friends like yours, you'll be fine.” She said. “What unit are you in?”

“I don't know. I'm supposed to find Temari. What unit are you in?” You ask

“I'm at the first unit. Looks like we're in different divisions. Well bye!” Madeline walks away.

You were told to follow Temari around. Looks like you're in her group or something. To be honest, you're surprise that you're not in the sensory division. I guess because there's already enough sensory ninjas. There are five sections of shinobis waiting around. You spotted Shikamaru and Choji in your division.

“Shikamaru, Choji, I'm so glad we're in the same group.” You greeted.

“(F/n)!” Choji exclaim.

“I'm glad to see you too.” Shikamaru agrees.

“This isn't the time to be chatting up. This is war. But I'm glad to have friends who’ll have my back.” Temari says.

The five captains of the section steps up. They are Kakashi, Gaara, Mifu, Darui, and some guy. I wonder who's my Captain?

“Looks like Gaara's our Captain.” Shikamaru stated.

“You're also our second in command, so don't mess up.” Temari teased.

Shikamaru looked worried for about a split second.

“What a drag.” Shikamaru complains.

You smile and shook your head.

“Don't worry about it, Shika. You'll do great. I trust you with my life.” You comfort him.

Shikamaru blushes and turns away. It won't be a drag if it means I can protect her Shikamaru thought.

“If Shikamaru fails you, I'll protect you.” Choji assured.

“That's very sweet of you-”

“Stop making yourself a damsel in distressed and be strong. You don't need a man to make you feel wake.” Temari interrupted.

Damsel in distressed? I am so not. I only been rescued by a boy once. I can totally save myself. You were gonna tell Temari off when a fight broke off.

“I'll never fight with you! Iwa killed my father!”

“Kiri betrayed us last time! I don't trust you!”

“Konoha are just a bunch of murderers!”

“Die Kumo!”

“Go to hell Suna!”

Behind you, a girl from the Sand and a girl from the Cloud pulled out their kunais. They're aren't the only ones. People left and right are fighting each other. You're section isn't the only one. You can feel hundreds of anger people are about to go at it.

“What's going on!?” Choji ask.

“We been enemies with the other nations for years. Suddenly, they're shock that they have to work together to save the world. Their feelings towards each other got the best of them. It was bound to happen.” You answered.

A cloud of sand pushed the two girls away from each other. Everyone looked up to see Gaara was the one to do that.

“From the First Great Ninja War to the last. I, too, was once full of hatred and power.” Gaara began.

“His epic speech is starting.” You squeal.

“His what?” Temari whisper.

“Shh.”

“I was a jinchuriki. I hated this world and the people in it. However, two certain shinobis from Konoha stopped me!”

Gaara remembered the first time he met you and the fond memories of you and Naruto.

 

A twelve year old girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair in a (h/s) smiled at him.

“(F/n) (l/n). Please to meet you, new friends.”

At the chunin exam during the written test.

“Hello Gaara.”

“Good luck on the test. I hope to see you move on.”

Why is this girl, who he just met being so nice to him? Gaara has a warm feeling every time he's near her.

At the hospital, when he was about to kill Lee. (F/n) steps up with the most kindest smile.

“Gaara, I meant what I said before. When we first met. I'm your friend and I'll be there for you no matter what. And that's a promise.”

When Gaara was defeated by Naruto.

“The hatred you feel, I felt it too. It's unbearable to be alone. The pain and suffering, you can't stand it. I used to be like that too.

When Gaara got resurrected after his death. Naruto is smiling at him with tears in his eyes and you're hugging him tearfully.

Naruto and Gaara are shaking hands.

 

“They shed tears for me, their enemy! We may had been enemies, but he was also a jinchuriki. She didn't care about the monster inside me. She wanted to be my friend because she saw the good in me. The moment we understand each other's pain, our malice disappear! There are no enemies here! Suna, Iwa, Konoha. We are now only… shinobi! If you still can't forgive Suna, then I will give you my head! Our enemy is after those very friends who saved me! If they capture him, it will mean the end of this world. The other one, will be prisoner for the rest of her life! I want to protect them! I need all of you to give me your strength!” Gaara pleaded.

“We will, Gaara!” They cheered.

“We're with you, Gaara!”

“I will give it my all.” You cheered.

The whole crowd began to applaud for his speech. Many of them are cheering. You so wiped out a tear from your (e/c) eyes. You had no idea how much you inspired Gaara. Could that be the reason he's in love with me? All the Shinobi that fought with each other, are now shaking hands and burying the hatchet.

“That's Gaara for you.”

“He's so cool.”

The Sand kunoichi are gushing at him. Not gonna lie, you felt somewhat jealous. You've really grown up, Gaara Temari thought.

“Gaara was talking about me.” A sand girl said.

“Noooo. He was clearly talking about me?” Another girl yelled.

You rolled your eyes and smiled. Mainly you smiled because the girls are arguing with each other. Thank you for protecting me, everyone. Now it's mine turn to protect you.

The five captains jumps down and lands in front of their units. You blush when you saw Gaara near you. When he saw, he couldn't help but blushed at your beauty. Gaara took the lead and began running. Everyone began to follow their captains. A whole crowd of Ninjas are now splitting up into five. The war officially begun.


	37. The secret weapon

On the other side of the battlefield, Obito and Kabuto are in front of the two caskets.

“Don't release them yet, just wait till the end.” Obito instructed.

Kabuto rose his eyebrow amusingly.

“I understand that you want him to stay for obvious reasons. But why can't I send this one. The war will be over in an hour.” Kabuto ask.

“It's true that he can end the war quickly, but I want those shinobis to suffer. To feel the pain of losing a beloved comrade.” Obito explains.

“Understand. But I think I'll keep this one with me.” Kabuto smirks.

Obito said nothing and walks with the deceased jinchurikis. Kabuto opened one of the caskets. Out step a man in his late 20’s. He's very tall with ginger hair, black sclera, and hazel eyes. He's wearing black pants and shirt with a green armor on top, and black fingerless gloves.

“Such a shame I can't wake you yet, but you will soon.” Kabuto caress the cheek.

The corpse is just standing still, not moving a muscle. The casket next to him sunk underground waiting to be awoken.

Not far from the hideout, Sasuke is recovering from the surgery. With Itachi's eyes, I can destroy Konoha and slaughter every villager that stands in my way Sasuke thought. He smiles picturing the village burning. A white Zetsu is being killed by a black blade. What the? Why did I just see that? Sasuke thought.

“Everyone get behind me! I'm gonna use the grass to cut them!”

That voice! It's (f/n)'s voice. But why am I hearing that? Sasuke thought. Could it be that he can see through your eyes? If so, how? Sasuke growls and ripped out some of his hair.

“Why is it, why do I care about her!? She's a Leaf shinobi and I have to kill her along with Naruto! But I can't!” Sasuke yells frustratedly.

He sighs and was about to rip the bandage off his eyes, but stopped himself at the last minute. Sasuke walked around the hideout to cool off. Squad seven means nothing to me. I will kill them all, no matter how much it hurts. Sasuke tearfully thought.

Obito is jumping through the trees with the jinchurikis behind him. He stops on a branch an and the rest stops as well. He pulls out two photos. One is a picture of Rin, smiling with a peace sign. The other is squad seven, only the picture is ripped off. It only shows you winking and doing a peace sign as well.

“Just like Rin.” Obito mutters sadly. “No matter what, I will get (f/n) and we'll be happy.”

Back at the hideout, Kabuto is sitting on front of a board. He's using the board to control the undead. So far, the alliance are successful in sealing the undead. This causes him to frown. Kabuto turns to the ginger corpse with his glasses glistening.

“Screw what he said. I think it's time for you to spread fear.” Kabuto smiled evilly.

 

A group of eight shinobis are resting near a river by a forest. The group consist of two mist, three sand, two clouds, and one leaf.  Aka the not important characters.

A mist Ninja has his feet on the river to cool him off. A bush begins to rustle behind them.

“Who's there?” The cloud ask.

No answer. All eight of them began to pull out their weapons.

“Can you sense who it is?” Another mist ask.

One of the Sand is a sensory type, concentrate on their chakra.

“I sense nothing.” The sand reveal.

“Could it be an animal?” Another sand ask.

“No. Even I can tell if the chakra belongs to an animal.” The sand explained.

The bush rustled again. Everyone threw their kunais at it. However, there was no sound of impact. One of them gulp and shakily pulled out another one. A pair of feet are expose underneath the bushes. Then a whole figure came out. It's the ginger corpse from earlier! They gasp when they realized that he's reanimated and all the kunais they threw, are hovering behind him.

The Leaf shinobi eyed the mysterious man from top to bottom. No! It can't be! He thought. The leaf turned around and was about to warn his comrades about who this person is. Unfortunately, the leaf shinobi's head suddenly twisted around. A snap! Was heard. The man drops dead.

“He's dead!” Another cloud cried out.  

A mist Ninja was about to do his Water Dragon Jutsu, but couldn't move.

“I can't move!” He cried.

“Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!”

All three sand ninjas blew out bullets of wind out of their mouths. The corpse jumps up and can flies away from the bullets.

“He can fly?!” They all shouted.

The corpse flies towards them. As he's doing so, all the kunais form into a sledgehammer. The ginger haired man swung it at a mist ninja. A sicken splat was heard. The remaining six are horrified to see their comrade's brain matter all over them.

The sledgehammer forms into a katana. He suddenly lounge forward at the last mist ninja. With great speed, the ninja dodges. The blade only poke his cheek. A tiny red dot is at his face.

“That was a close one.” Mist sigh in relief.

Mist pulled out his own blade and is ready to avenged his fallen brother. He ran forward at the ginger man, when the corpse rose his hand. Mist suddenly doesn't feel well. He drops his sword and struggles to breath.

“What's happening?” Cloud ask.

“He's turning pale!” Another cloud points out.

“His blood is coming out!” Sand cries.

From that small poke, all the blood is coming out of the small wound. Sand ran to try to rescue him, but it was too late. In less than a second, all the blood came out of his body. The blood is floating up in the air. The mist’s body is pure white and drops to the floor, dead.

In rage, sand charged at him. He delivered a punch at the man's chest. However, the green armor turned to spikes. Sand cries out in pain when the spikes impaled him. He tried to pull his hand out, but the corpse grabs his hand. Fearful black eyes are staring at dead hazel eyes. Kabuto smirks at his fear.

“I should end this quickly.” Kabuto said.

The blood in the air, hardened and took the shape of rods. With one finger, the corpse brought it down and the rods impaled the rest of the group. You can only hear their terrifying cries as they're being killed. The whole forest is showered in blood. Ginger raised his arm and all the blood came to him to form an orb. He look around and flies away.

Hearing the screams, Darui leads his division to investigate. Darui looks down sadly at the fallen shinobi. He recognized the two Cloud Ninjas that are laying dead. Madeline steps out and her eyes widen when she saw the corpses. She begins to shake and covered her mouth.

“Lady Madeline, are you alright?” Tenten ask.

“Some of them had been drained of their blood. Look they're pale.” Madeline pointed.

A medic from their platoon stabs one of them with a needle. She brings out the needle to see no blood on them. Everyone begins to mutter.

“How did you know?” Darui ask.

“Because I seen it before. He can take blood of his opponents to kill them. Then he uses the blood as a weapon to defeat the others.” Madeline explains.

At the hideout, Kabuto licks his lips as he successfully wiped out another platoon.

“Well done my puppet. Well done.” He praised.

“He offer to teach me that technique, but I refused. I didn't feel comfortable using doing that. He understood my reasoning and therefore, never taught.” She continues.

“Now, I think you should rest before Tobi finds out,-”

“Who is he?” Tenten ask.

Madeline took a deep breath and the wind blew her brown hair to give a dramatic scene.

“His name is Henry”

“-Dawn.” Kabuto smirks.


	38. Battle for family

You’re platoon are in a desert area with a bunch of white Zetus. So far, you haven’t fought a deceased shinobi. If I only keep fighting Zetus, I’m guaranteed to live. Five Zetus circled around you. You rolled your eyes and slice your two katanas , decapitated them.

“Is it just me, but is this getting easier by the minute?” You ask.

“You’re right, (f/n). I just took down 30 of them.” Choji’s agrees.

A crowd of Zetsus are heading toward the two of you. You both jumped up and did the hand signs.

“Ninja Art: Human Boulder!”

“Water Style: Water Bullets!”

Choji became a boulder and ran the crowd over. You took out the remaining ones with your bullets. Choji begins to celebrate and you saw one of them creeping up to him. You immediately ran and jump on Choji’s head with your arms. You flipped forward and prepared to deliver a kick, with a twist! The bottom of your black sandals turn to spikes.

“Take that!” You impaled.

Zetsu drops to the ground dead.

“Nice saved.” Shikamaru praise.

“I heard you have a jutsu that you wear a suit of armor.” Temari said.

“Oh I do. But I should really use it for a strong opponents. These guys are weak.” You explained.

Temari nods her head in understanding. It seems everyone had killed their enemies because the fourth division ran forward.

You only ran for 15 minutes when you and other sensory types jump up.

“Everyone Jump!” You warned.

Those who are closer to you, jumped. A bunch of white Zetsus sprang up from the ground. For those who didn't jump, got ambush and killed. You see Zetsu stealing chakra from a shinobi.

“Don't let them steal your chakra! If they do, that can impersonate you! Not even a sensory Ninja can tell!” You announced.

“There's too many!”

You sigh and did your hand sign. I was planning to do magnet tap for a Edo Tensei, but we have to get moving.

“Magnet Style: Magnet Tap!”

You slam your hand on the sand. A ripple was made and you're now in control of the ground. You control the iron and pinpoint the enemies with your sensing ability. Iron cages trap them all in.

“Shikamaru, now!”

Shikamaru did his shadow jutsu.

“Shadow Strangulation Jutsu!”

Everyone can hear the cries of the enemies. You and Shikamaru high five each other for the awesome teamwork.

Gaara order half the division to help the First division. Choji and Shikamaru were sent to help. You tried to sneak away with them, but Temari stops you.

“Gaara wants you to stay here.” Temari demands.

“But I want to be there for emotional support. Please let me go with them.” You beg.

Temari looks at you with a straight face before sighing.

“Look, I know you want to be with your friends. But this is war. We need you to get through this. Your skills are needed here.”

Now it's your turn to sigh. You complied and went to Choji and Shikamaru.

“Be safe out there, guys.” You hugged them.

“You too.” Choji reply. “Here.”

He hands you a bag of (f/f) class chips.

“See ya at the other side.” Shikamaru

You saluted and ran with Gaara. You watch as the boys disappear along the crowd. They'll be fine. I need to be careful. Your platoon keeps running when you felt four powerful chakras. What did I just felt? You see the Tsuchikage join in.

Up ahead, four people are heading your way. In closer inspection, you see it's the four kages. There's the second Tsuchikage, second Mizukage, third Raikage, and fourth Kazekage. Looks like the platoon will split up again.

“We can't retreat any further. We'll have to make our stand here!” Onoki stated.

“I agree.” Gaara says.

You jump up next to them.

“What are you doing here!? Get down with the others!” Onoki yells at you.

You were about to sass him when Gaara spoke.

“She can stay.”

“But she can ruin the-”

“She can stay.”

Gaara's eyes are telling Onoki that there's no winning the argument.

“Thanks Gaara!” You beam.

Gaara smiled at you and send out a sand tsunami at them. Raasa use his gold dust to counteract the sand. You use all the iron and metal on the ground to overpowered the gold.

“What is this jutsu?” Raasa question.

“This is a kekkei genkai that manipulates magnetic poles.” The Tsuchikage answer.

Gaara made hands come out of the sand to grab them. You magnet tap a rock and fly up with Gaara. Raasa looks up in shock when he realized that it was Gaara that attacked him and not Shukaku. Both Tsuchikage are doing their jutsu against each other.

“You aged, Onoki. Do you owe your life to the particular style?

Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!”

“Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!”

A bright light shone through and you covered your eyes. When you open them, you see the four kages are free for your iron.

“Wait for the signal!” Temari orders.

The rest of the division steps back.

“It's been a while… Father.” Gaara spoke.

“Gaara… Where's Shukaku?” Raasa asked.

“How would you know that Gaara isn't a jinchuuriki anymore?” You asked.

Raasa narrow his eyes at you. The Raikage reads your headband on your leg.

“This says, 'Alliances’ The five nations are working together. That means they're dealing with a enemy that can end the world.”The Raikage stated.

“He's long gone. I'm no longer the jinchuriki that you created, father.”

“What do you mean?”

“The ones that are controlling you extracted Shukaku from me. That killed me one.”

Raasa gasp at this news.

“But thanks to Chiyo and my friends, here I am alive.” Gaara revealed.

You put your hand on his shoulder.

“When I heard that my friend got taken, I rushed out and saved him. I used to my chakra to help Granny Chiyo revived him.” You said.

“Granny Chiyo did that. A Leaf shinobi is your friend? You have friends”

“(F/n) is the first friend I made. When you send me to destroyed the Hidden Leaf, I made a friend who gave me a second chance.”

You didn't notice that when Gaara glanced at you, he blushes. His father does tho. It seems that Gaara has a liking to this Leaf girl Raasa thought.

“Father, you tried to kill me six times and each time, my fear and hatred of you grew.” But I no longer hate you. I stopped hating you long ago. I can understand why you did it. I am the Kazekage now.”

“You're the Kazekage?”

“That's not all. He is also the commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces Main Battle Regiment.” Onoki said.

“That's right. You should be proud of him. Your son grew up to be a fine man.” You smiled.

“So hurry up and kill us and send us back to the netherworld. We will tell you what are weakness and powers are.” The Mizukage requested.

“You have to stop out actions!” The Raikage added. “We're too dangerous to be here!”

You gave them a thumbs up. Gaara sends his sand at his father, which Raasa used his gold dust to block. You raised your arm up and your iron hits him from behind.

“Looks like I was wrong about you. You can be helpful.” Onoki says. “Everyone go!”

“Right!”

The alliance rans forward with Onoki to fight the rest of the kages. You decide to stay with Gaara for emotional support.

“Sand Hail.”

The sand forms into tiny balls. Raasa tried to use the dust to block it, but you controlled the iron to held his hands back. More sand appears and a woman's form held him and the other kages back. That woman. She's Gaara's mother!

Raasa send his gold to attack Gaara, but changed direction last second. The gold dust is heading your way. You calmly was about to raise your hands to protect yourself with your iron. But a pair of hands made of sand blocked for you. Those same hands gently wrapped around you and moved you right next to Gaara. The sand wrapped around like a dome, shape of a heart.

“No matter what or when, the sand will always protect you. That's not the Shukaku's power. But it's your mother's...Karura’s.” Raasa revealed.

Gaara gasp and took a step up. You put your hand on his shoulder to assure him.

“Your mother loved you!”

“But that day when Yashamaru came after me, he said…”

Gaara is having a flashback on the day his uncle attacked him.

“I ordered Yashamaru to lied to you. In order to provoke you.”

“Nice parenting.” You mutter under your breath.

“To test the volatility of the beast inside you. For the sake of the village. It seems I failed in everything I did. I took away your future by turning you into a jinchuriki and I took away your mother from you. I robbed you of your mother's love. I took away the bonds you had with people. I tried to take away your life. I believed your mother's will seeped into the sand.”

 

“My sister… Even in death wanted to protect you. She gave her life for you.”

 

Tears are rolling down on Gaara's face. You took both his hands and made him face you.

“Gaara… Do you remember that the day in the hospital?” You began.

Gaara widens his eyes and more tears comes out. He's probably remembering the day he tried to killed your friends.

“The sand didn't stop me from hugging you. Remember? Your mother knew that I was true to my word. That I'm your friend. She can sense which people are really your friend.” You explained.

“(F/n), thank you for everything.” Gaara cries.

“She's dead, but she believed in you and stills protects you. She gave you the bonds with your siblings and community. All the things I took away from you.”

“I had a wonderful mother. Thanks to her, for the first time, I received medicine from my father.

Even Raasa has tears in his eyes.

“Gaara… You.” He began.

He turns to you.

“Girl!”

You jump back a little before turning to face him.

“Please look after Gaara. I can tell your one of his most value friends.”

“I will sir. And that's a promise.”

You smiled and did your signature pose. Raasa is then sealed of by the sealing team.

“You okay?” You ask Gaara.

He wipes away his tears and smiles a little.

“With you by my side, I will be.” He said.

Pink tints appear on his cheeks. Should I tell him that I know his secret? Nah, this isn't the time.

“(F/n), can I ask about your parents?” Gaara ask. “I'm sorry if it seems sudden.”

“No no. It's alright.” You assured. “Let's see, I look like my mom. From far away, people will mistake me for her or her for me. She's strict at time, but can be the sweetest person when she's in a good mood. My mother does everything thing she can do to provide for my siblings and me. My dad is a very funny guy. In fact, I inherit his entire personality. That's why I'm so funny. Everyone loves his jokes. He can make the most serious person to roll down on the floor laughing. He's scary when angry, but this rarely happens.” You described.

“They sound like wonderful parents to have raised a beautiful daughter like you.”

You felt your entire face hot. It's the same shade of red as Hinata when she sees Naruto.

“You're just being polite. I'm just an average looking girl. I'm not beautiful.”

Gaara gently hugs you. Your body became stiff. Gaara's hugging me! I know we hugged before, but that's because I'm the one hugging him! You slowly return the hug.

“You are beautiful because you're a good person. Never change.”

Now you both have pink faces and staring at each other's eyes. A surge of chakra flows through your eyes. No doubt about it, the sharingan turned on.

“Something is going to happen!” You announced.

“How do you know that?” Gaara ask.

“Because the sharingan only comes out when I'm in danger.” You said.

Both of you are on guard. Gaara has his sand ready and you were about to do the Dancing Warrior move. But then, your ocular power went away.

“That was weird. It's gone.” You stated.

“Whatever the danger was, it's gone now. But you should stick with me just incase.” Gaara request.

You nodded. Maybe because Itachi got resurrected, the sharingan will act all weird because it's his. At least your not in danger.

 

Couple of miles, Madeline is riding on top of Conejita. The giant bunny is hopping towards you as fast as she can.

“How far, Conejita?” Madeline ask.

“About 20 more minutes.” Conejita answer.

Madeline gritted her teeth and became more worried. She told the Intel to spread word about Henry. The fourth division is the only one who's Intel got killed. I know that Kabuto is using Henry to get (f/n). I don't stand a chance against Henry and neither does (f/n), but together we might Madeline thought.

She suddenly remembered that Madara also gets resurrected. If Henry and Madara work together, the result will be devastated. But Henry hates Madara, he'll try to stop him. But Kabuto will control him.

(F/n), wherever you are, stay safe!


	39. Another Kage battle

“What's going on?! I'm ready to be sealed!” The second Mizukage complained.

You turned around and saw that the seals are being tampered with. The three kages broke out of their sand coffin.

“Here they come!” Temari announced.

The Mizukage separates from the Raikage and attack from a different direction.

“Anatomic Dismantle Jutsu!” Both Tsuchikage called out.

You manipulated the iron from the ground and shielded your comrades from the blast.

“Hey! Don't underestimate my jutsu! You should really stand back! For real!” Mizukage warns. “Now listen! I'm Shadow Style user, in other words I use genjutsu. And my summoning is a giant clam.”

He bites his thumb and summoned a giant clam. This pushes back several ninjas away.

“I'm a Lightning user! Line up your Earth style user and use them as a shield! Then attack with your Wind style users!” Raikage announced.

Mizukage looks up at the two of you.

“So, do you have a strategy, Fifth Kazekage and his girlfriend?”

You open your mouth in a shape of an 'O’. Your face turns red, but you shook it off. Gaara only had pink tints of his cheeks for a split second.

“That's why I want you Kazekage and Hokage to seal me quickly. Hurry!”

“Umm excuse me, Lord Mizukage. I'm not the Hokage. I'm just a jounin.” You corrected.

Mizukage raises his eyebrows? He doesn't have any, but you can tell that he is raising something.

“Really? Could have fooled me. You're clearly stronger than everyone else here.”

“You're too kind, sir.” You gushed.

“We're leaving. You guys can handle him.” Gaara spoke.

“But Gaara, I think I should stay and help them. These guys are not very bright.” You whisper.

“They'll be fine. Onoki needs our help with his fight.”

“... Fine.”

You controlled your rock and flew away with Gaara. Maybe this is the right call. The Mizukage never killed anyone. You took the lead and located Onoki. A very powerful, but familiar chakra is near. Onoki’s back caused him to freeze and not dodge the Tsuchikage's attack.

“Planet Rasengan!”

Naruto came through in chakra mode. He aims for the kage, but missed.

“Damn it! Gaara, sand!” Naruto yells.

Gaara created a sand midair and Naruto used it as a stepping stone. He flies back up to the Tsuchikage.

“Rasengan!”

The rasengan made impact with the Tsuchikage. He went flying and Onoki hit him with a Earth style jutsu.

“Now you're so heavy, you won't be able to raise your arms.” Onoki stated.

Gaara starts to seal him away.

“You only sealed one half of him. He did fission before he hit the ground.” You said.

“The girl’s right. I'm still out there. I behind-”

The former Tsuchikage couldn't finish his sentence. You tried to find the other half, but couldn't. Before they ask, you shook your head.

“Naruto, you look so cool! I'm so glad to see you again!” You beam.

Naruto blush and scratch his cheek.

“I thought about you during my training. Though, I'm just a clone.”

You put your hand on your shoulder and smiled at him.

“Not to me you're not.”

“We should hurry and help the others with the Mizukage.” Gaara said.

“Why is the jinchuriki here in the battlefield?” Onoki questioned.

“Does it really matter?” You rolled your eyes.

“Of course it matters! The whole point of the war is to protect the last remaining jinchurikis!”

Naruto began to explain how he and Bee ran into Ay and Tsunade. How Ay tried to killed him in order to prolong the end of the world. To how he convinced him how he's the fourth Hokage's legacy.

“All right. I understand.” Onoki said.

The four are you are heading back to the platoon. You sense that they're tired of fighting the Mizukage.

“Hey Naruto. The sharingan appeared about half an hour ago. Do you know what happened at that time?” You ask.

“Hmm. Half an hour ago? That was when… Octopops and I fought Nagato and Itachi. Wait! A crow came out of my mouth and freed Itachi from controlled.” Naruto answers.

“I see.”

Itachi is heading out to find Kabuto to stop the Edo Tensei. Could I use the sharingan or it's turned off because Itachi's been reanimated? All this thinking it's making my head hurt.

“I'm going to fight the third Raikage. (F/n)-chan, Gaara, Gramps Tsuchikage, take the left!” Naruto orders.

“Good luck, Naruto!” You yelled.

“You too!” He yells back.

You pick up speed with your rock and you flew ahead of the two kages. Bubbles are filling the air and you sense explosion chakra inside. The bubbles are heading towards your platoon. You jump off your rock and slam your hands on the sand. A giant metal wall protected the men's from the bubbles.

“Huh? What took you guys so long? I hope this time, one of you will seal me!” Mizukage yells.

“I intend to.” Gaara promised.

Bubbles are going to Gaara now. The sand protects him and he jumps off. The bubbles changed directions and headed for the platoon again. You made another wall to protect them. Now the bubbles are heading to you. You quickly deconstructed the wall and mold them into rods. You used the rods to popped the bubbles.

“Oi girl. Have you ever consider to be a Hokage? You definitely have the skills for it.” Mizukage praised.

You smiled and shook your head.

“I'm not interested in becoming Hokage. Besides, I promised my best friend that I'll help him become Hokage!”

“You're putting on your friend's needs before your own. You got my respect.”

“And you got mine’s.”

Behind the sand dome, the real you is with Gaara. When the bubbles made the explosion on the air, you summoned a clone and made it stay there. The real you ran towards Gaara.

“Have you found the clam?” He ask.

“Yep. It's at two kilometers South.” You said.

Gaara uses his third eye to communicate with Onoki. He finds it and began to use the particle jutsu to destroy it.

Only that he couldn't. I used up too much chakra in my fight against Lord Mu. I have to smash it into pieces Onoki realized.

Earth Style: Earth Stone Fist Jutsu!

Onoki's fist turns into a rock version of a glove. He throws a punch at the invisible clam and the real Mizukage appears.

Super Weighted Boulder Jutsu!

The rock glove increased in size and crushed the clam into pieces.

The Mizukage that you're facing, disappear. He did it! Now you have to help the old man. You and Gaara flew to where Onoki is at.

“I always knew you be Tsuchikage. But you're nothing more than a geezer with a sore back right now! Anyway! Hurry up and run! I'm about to use the Hozuki Clan’s Water Gun Jutsu!” Mizukage warns.

A water bullets comes out of his finger tip and shoots Onoki. He falls on the floor, ‘dead’.

“What did I tell you idiot! It's because you're way too old for this!” Mizukage scold.

The dead Onoki turns into sand and impales him. You're sharing your rock with Onoki.

“Thanks you two.” Onoki said.

“So he used that to keep an eye on Onoki all this time.” Mizukage smirks.

You control the iron and began to trap him. Water can't damage iron like save would do. Hopefully this will keep him immobilized for awhile. The sealing team threw kunais with a seal attached in the iron.

Gaara added a layer of gold dust for extra security. The coffin turns into a golden pyramid. The sealing chain begins to spread, but an explosion cuts through. The smoke cleared out and there's a fog with a face looking down at us. Mizukage's face pops out of the top. The gold is gone, but the iron is still there.

“What!? How could it destroyed two layers!?” You shouted in disbelief.

“Is it genjutsu?” Gaara ask.

“No. It's not genjutsu.” Onoki answered. “That gave my predecessor Lord Mu some trouble. It's the Infinite Explosion Ninjutsu of the Mizukage. The Steam Imp!”

“Do you have any clue of defeating it?” You ask.

“Not yet. We need to observe it first before we come up with a plan.” Onoki said.

“(F/n), can you use your sharingan to find any weakness?” Gaara ask.

“It only comes out when I'm in danger. Right now, it thinks that nobody poses a threat to me.” You shook your head.

It suddenly began to hail. Everyone begins to question this.

“Air forced upwards by the steam explosion gets cooled in the upper atmosphere and turns into hail.” Onoki explains.

A rag like doll that looks like the Mizukage starts to shrink.

“What is this?”

“Judging by the way it's chakra clash with each other, I say it's made out of oil and water.” You answered. “Taken from the Mizukage's body.”

“As long as I have my oil, your sand is useless.” Mizukage explains.

“What about iron?” Someone ask.

“Oil and metal mixed together hardeneds the gold.” You said.

My iron is making the oil stronger and the oil is making the sand weaker. I think I just complicated things.

“You gotta seal fast or else you'll be dead! Here it comes!”

The giant like doll jumps down in the ground, making the ground shake. Gaara tries to bury it with his sand, but it continues walking.

“I think it's about to explode!”

“Retreat!”

“Kazekage, I think you're just an ordinary kid after all! Let's see if your girlfriend can stop it!” He taunted.

Both you and Gaara gasp in surprise. No, you didn't gasp because the Mizukage assumes that your Gaara's girlfriend again. You gasp because the Mizukage thinks you're stronger than him.

“(F/n), he's right. You're already stronger than me. I think it's you that needs to seal him.” Gaara suggest.

“No, Gaara. You'll be the one to seal him. He's starting to lose his respect for you. You'll have to earn it back!” You declined.

“Alright I'll do it.” He smiles.

“Here's the plan. I'll take out the fat version of him and you'll attack the Mizukage.” You planned.

Gaara nods and flies back. You crack your knuckles and threw shurikens at it. An axe appears on the doll’s arm and deflected them back. You stuck out your hand and controlled the shurikens. All of them disintegrated and form into a giant shuriken.

“Shurikens don't work. No matter how big they are.” Mizukage stated.

Gaara threw sand to his head, making him duck down in the pyramid. The giant shuriken came at your hand. Just like I practiced.

“Water Style: Great Water Explosion!”

Water came out of your mouth and wrapped around the shuriken. The shuriken is inside the water shaped shuriken. You focus on the metal shuriken and it began to spin fast.

“You know an explosion that big can take out a village. People used that water technique only uses when they have nothing to lose. You'll take out the entire division and yourself.” Onoki warned.

You smirk.

“I'm not that careless. Of course I have a plan to secure our safety. TAKE THIS! GREAT SHURIKEN WATER EXPLOSION!”

You threw the shuriken at the doll. It went super fast and it hit the doll. The Mizukage looks proud at this accomplishment. A bright light shines through, meaning it's gonna exploded. You quickly did your hand sign.

“Metal Style: Six Iron Walls!”

Like your jutsu describes, four long black metal walls came up from the ground. It surrounds the doll and a roof came down from the sky. A sound was heard and the ground shook a little.

“You did it!”

“Let's seal the Mizukage!”

People began cheering and started throwing the sealing tags. Your eyes widen when you felt the same chakra emerged from the crowd. It's the doll that you just destroyed. You look up at the Mizukage.

“What the hell!?” You shouted.

“Oops. I forgot to tell you. When that dolls get destroyed, it quickly regenerate and appears at random places.” Mizukage apologize.

“You could had told us from the beginning.” Gaara scold.

“It slip my mind.”

Everyone sweat drop at this. Aw man. I was so awesome destroying that doll. The doll quickly attacks Gaara. Luckily, that was a Sand Clone. The real Gaara comes out of the Sand dome.

“What are you gonna do?! It's gonna to explode again! So far, your girlfriend came the closest.”

Gaara wrapped sand around the doll forming into a dome. The dome cracked and revealed the doll in golden form.

“Gold? Still, why didn't it explode?” Mizukage ask.

“Sand mixed with hail was more than enough to cool him down. Gold also has good conductivity, which helps chill the steam.” Gaara explains.

“Well played. Truly befitting a current kage. You really are the Golden Child after all.” Mizukage smiled.

“Are you alright, (f/n)-chan, Gaara?” Naruto came out of nowhere.

“We're fine. What about you?” Gaara answer.

“We sealed the Raikage!” Naruto said.

“We're about to seal the Mizukage.” You said.

“I rushed out ahead of Temari and the others.”

“Hey, you have a friend.” Mizukage spoke.

“Who is this guy? Man, what a wired body!” Naruto exclaims.

“That's my jutsu.” Gaara says.

“Kazekage, girl, unlike you, he seems like an idiot.” Mizukage laughs. "The three of you make a good love triangle.”

“Really?” Gaara smiled.

It's been awhile since I had this much fun! The Kazekage and the (h/c) haired girl make a really good couple!

“Those who can still fight will stand by for orders from HQ.” Temari orders.

The people who can fight, including you stay. Everyone around you are having conversations, that is till someone pointed at something.

“That's the second Tsuchikage!”

You look up and gasp.

“It's the other half!” You yelled.

“There someone else up there!”

Your eyes widen in fear when you know who it is.

“Madara… Uchiha!”

Welp time for me to die.


	40. Madara Uchiha

Your mouth is open as you look at that terrifying man known as Madara. You're not the only one shaking in fear. You don't have to be a sensory the to know that people are trembling.

“Look closely at his eyes. That's a reanimated!” Gaara pointed out. “Which means he had been dead!”

Naruto and Onoki looked stun.

“I thought HQ reported Madara elsewhere, approaching in the other direction with a bunch of jinchuriki, right?” Temari ask.

“But there's no mistake… He's Madara Uchiha!” Onoki comfrims.

“So this guy in front of us, is the real Madara. Then the mask man we thought was Madara isn't Madara?” Naruto ask.

“The mask man is definitely an Uchiha, but not Madara. He trick the entire world by taking the time of someone who's name is even feared.” You added.

“Is this a new allie army? It does appear we're at war. Who is the caster of the Reanimation Jutsu?” Madara questions.

Kabuto takes over Mu’s body.

“I'm Kabuto.” He greeted. “Your reanimation is quite special. I've fixed you up so that you're even greater than you were in your glory days.”

“You know what I was like during my ‘glory days’?” Madara ask.

“No. Which is why I want you to show me. Your legendary Uchiha powers.” Kabuto admits. “I also reanimated Henry Dawn.”

Madara’s eyes widened.

“You want to kill the entire shinobi in the world!?” Madara yells.

“Henry is here for a different reason. I'm using him to capture someone.” Kabuto explained.

Both men jumps out of the way, when a bunch of sand missed them. Madara lands on the ground and faced the platoon.

“Very well.” Madara said.

The cloud covers the sun to make the atmosphere darker. Madara begins to walk. People are taking out their weapons. You did the sign of the cross (or whatever you believed in) and constructed two katanas. It's now or never. You gulp and took a stand.

Madara starts running, which causes people to shout in determination. Then the platoon began to run forward. You only took a step when Naruto held you. He shook his head, clearly saying that you'll get killed. Gaara was about to attack, but Temari stops him.

“Wait. Gaara, you and the Tsuchikage must recover first. Naruto! Instead of your clones, go into that mode!” Temari suggest.

“The truth is, I can't go to that mode anymore. I used up my chakra in the earlier fight.” Naruto confessed.

Temari gritted her teeth.

“Don't worry, Temari. I still have enough chakra left over.” You assure.

“Looks like it's up to us.” Temari agreed.

You hear people yelp from the front. People are flying all over the place. Madara is dodging all their attacks as if he's not going easy on them. His taijutsu is do amazing that not even Gai could do. A shinobi threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached. Madara caught it, rip the tag, place it on another Shinobi, and kicked him away. The Shinobi stumbles back and others tried to take the bomb away. It's too late. The bomb blew up, killing them. He clashed and killed more people. Madar has a shinobi by the throat. A gust of wind blew him away.

“Don't underestimate me!” Temari shouts.

Madara brushed off his sleeves. You see him do a hand sign.

“Fire Style: Great Flame Annihilation!”

A wave of for is heading towards the platoon. It's a wave that spreads out. The water users, including you went up front.

“Water Style: Water Wall!”

A wall of for water is blocking the fire. You feel that it won't be enough. So, you pour in more of your chakra in your water. More water came out of your mouth and douse the flame. A fog appear due to the smoke. You can barely see anyone. Thank God I can sense others. Everyone is looking for Madara.

“Here he comes!”

Fireballs are being thrown all around. You sense Madara not far from here. People are being killed left and right. He has a sword and using it to stab people. Your eyes widen that you felt him right next to you. You clash your swords with his. The sharingan is turned on. Madara just stares at you and added more pressure in his sword.

Your eyes narrows and jumps back. Madara didn't waste time to lunged forward and tries to stab you. You parried one sword with his and the other to block his kick. With great speed, the two of you are clashing with your sword. If it weren't for the sharingan, I wouldn't last 10 seconds with him. You would thrust and Madara would parried. He would slice and you would duck down.

You're already getting tired. Madara isn't showing signs of fatigue. Well of course he's not tired. He's Madara fucking Uchiha! And also that he's dead. But you're not giving up! You took a battle stand and prepare yourself. Madara gripped his katana with both hands. You only blink for like a second and you see him right in front of you. He swung his sword and time went slow. The blade caught your wrist and slices in 2 centimeters.

You scream in pain and use your chakra on your feet to jump away. You let go of your katana to cradle your right wrist. Tears are threaten to fall, but you wouldn't dare let them. Madara begins to walk slowly towards you like he's mocking you. You sense that his armor is made out of metal. You roar in anger and your hands glows black. His armor also glows black. He looks down with his mouth open. Using your powers you pushed Madara away from you. You see him pushed back in great distance. The sharingan is deactivated which you collapse in exhaustion and added pressure to your wrist to stop the bleeding.

“(F/n)!”

You look up and saw Naruto and Gaara running towards you. They see your bloody wrist.

“We need a medic over here!” Gaara yells.

You hear someone running towards you guys. A male medic from the Sand came by and began to heal you.

“What happened!?” Naruto gasp.

Before you can explain, someone did it for you.

“She was amazing! This girl was the only one out of all of us to fight Madara and lived!”

“Yeah! You should had seen her! These two were sword fighting and she was keeping up with him.”

“And I thought the Leaf is weak! She proved me wrong! But of course, Madara eventually bested her and was about to kill her. Luckily, she used her kekkei genkai on him and send him flying in that direction. This girl send him very far!”

Gaara listened to their story with his eyes closed. The medic had just finished healing you. You look down and saw a small scar on your wrist. I know have battle wounds. Cool!

“You mean to tell me, you just watch your comrade fought a dangerous Ninja… All by herself!? She could had been killed!” Gaara roars.

You and Naruto jump back in fear. You never heard Gaara sound so livid.

“That's enough, Gaara!” Naruto yells.

You grab his hand.

“Gaara, please don't be mad at them. I would had done the same thing. Plus, I'm fine now.” You beg.

Gaara's eyes soften when you had teary eyes. This is the second time he made you cried. From this day forward, I vow to never make her cry Gaara thought. I never seen Gaara like that. Don't worry, (f/n)-chan. I will always protect you. Believe it! Naruto thought.

“He's back!” Someone announced.

Hearing the cries of your comrades being killed, means that Madara is back already.

“This is as far as you go!” Gaara shouts.

He threw sand the at him, but Madara back flips away. More sand is at him and he would run along the sand and back flips away.

“Massive Rasengan!” Naruto shouts.

“Earth Style: Mobile Core!” Onoki yells out.

The ground that Madara is standing on, shoots up. The rasengan makes an impact. However, you know that the rasengan didn't hit him. An incomplete susanoo protected him. The impact made many shinobis fly off. You made the iron on the ground wrapped around your feet, so you wouldn't fly off. The two clones it Naruto flys away. Luckily, Gaara caught them with his sand.

“Susanoo? He's already activated his mangekyo sharingan!” Onoki announced.

Two swords came out of each of the susanoo’s hands. Naruto is meditating to go into sage mode.

“How much longer, Naruto?” Gaara asked.

“Just hold on!” Naruto reply.

People began throwing their jutsu at the susanoo. The sword swung over, knocking people down. You jump forward and added chakra to your hands. Here goes nothing!

“Magnet Style: Magnet Tap!”

You place your palms on the sword. The blue sword didn't hurt you, so that means you successfully controlled it! The sword comes out of its hand and hovers behind you.

“That's impossible! No human could take a susanoo's weapon!” Madara gasp in disbelief.

“Well I'm a human and I took it's weapon.” You sassed.

Madara is looking at you and at the sword hovered behind you. There's some metal residue on the sword and on her body. I see how it is Madara thought.

“Looks like Henry isn't the only one that can controlled metal.” Madara stated. “Are you his great granddaughter or something? A relative perhaps?”

You laugh and shook your head.

“I'm just an ordinary kunoichi trying to survive life.”

“Being a Dawn and Uchiha isn't being ordinary.”

“I'm neither. I'm (f/n) (l/n)!”

Madara simply smiled and replaced the sword that you took with another. You closed your eyes and picture the sword in your hands. You made the sword clashed with the other two. Hopefully, this will buy enough time for Naruto to go into sage mode. Your sword begins to spin around fast that it resembles a circular saw.

The sword is deflecting the other swords pretty fast. It's so fast that even Madara is having trouble keeping up with it. His eyes widen when he saw the sword closed to his face. Lucky for him, he acted fast enough to shield himself. Another pair of arms grows out of the susanoo. All four swords stopped your sword from spinning. Madara was about to make his move even the sand wrapped around the susanoo. Madara quickly shook it off.

“I'm ready! Get back!” Naruto announced.

You turn around and saw Naruto in sage mode with a RasenShuriken. Onoki tap on Gaara's gourd.

“Earth Style: Lightened Boulder Jutsu! I made the surrounding sand lighter too.” Onoki explains.

With this sand so light I could… Gaara thought. You jump on top of the blue sword and rode away with it. Gaara used sand tsunami on the susanoo, but it wasn't effective. He used the sand under Madara's feet to pull him away.

“Go Naruto!”

While the sand is still pulling, Naruto throw the RasenShuriken at him. However, you know what happens. The rasengan got absorbed by Madara's rinnegan.

“H-He absorbed it!” Temari says in disbelief.

Once the jutsub cleared out, everyone sees Madara has the rinnegan.

“What the… How?.. how come he's got the rinnegan?” Naruto stutters.

Madara jumps back where the Tsuchikage is at.

“My guess was right. What comes naturally after the sharingan is the rinnegan.” Kabuto stated.

“I awaken the rinnegan just prior to my death.” Madara explains. “Kabuto was it? What did you do to this body?”

“Like I told you. I made you better than you were at your peak.”

“You bastard… You know the secrets to my body?”

You see them having a conversation about something you don't care about. A two body susanoo appears and did a hand sign. The sky got dark. People began to drop their weapons.

“Damn.”

“N-NO way…”

“It was an honor fighting with you guys.” You said quietly.

“It's out of our league.” Temari said.

“Is this the power of God?” Gaara ask.

A meteorite is coming downward to the Earth. People are giving up.

“It's too early to give up! Never give up without even trying! Do what you can, no matter how small the effect it may have!” Onoki encouraged.

“I'll use the sword to cut it!” You announced.

The sword hovering behind you files straight to the meteorite. I know that there's actually two meteorites up there. I'll have to make a big slice! With all your strength, you scream along when the sword is about to cut it. However, the sword was only able to make a nick when you could no longer control it, when it disappear. You sank in your knees and look at your hands.

“I don't have enough chakra!”

Everyone groans in disappointment. Onoki files up towards it.

“Everyone, get far away from here as possible!” Gaara ordered.

You felt yourself being scoop up by Naruto. He flip you over on his shoulder and ran away.

“I have legs, ya know!” You said annoyingly.

“I can't risk you dying!” Naruto reasoned.

Everyone ran as fast as they could. Only Gaara has remained where he's at.

“What are they doing?” Naruto ask.

“They're gonna stop it.” You answered.

Onoki and Gaara succeed on stopping the meteorite. Everyone stopped running and began to celebrate.

“Don't stop running! There's another one coming!” You yelled.

“This girl's good.” Madara smirk.

“She's the Fortune Teller of Konoha. (F/n) can see futuristic events.” Kabuto explained.

Another meteorite comes and crashed on the first one. The shock wave knocks everyone down, including you. You went flying away from Naruto. You tried to get up, but the debris surrounded you. This is it. Looks like I'm coming back to the real world. You closed your eyes and prepared for death.

Luck seems to be at your side today, because a bunch of sand pulled you underground. You can hear a huge rumble outside. You can feel thousands of your comrades dying. It's been a couple of minutes, before the sand pulls you back to the surface. Temari is right next to Gaara.

“Thank goodness you're alright.” Temari sighs.

“Gaara! You didn't have to do that. I could have wrapped myself in a iron wall.” You said worriedly.

“You... were worth it.” Gaara rasp.

Temari help pick him up and looked around. You sense around 20 people survived. Naruto and two ninjas joined you guys. Naruto suddenly collapse in pain.

“Naruto!” You shouted.

You bend down and soothed him.

“Madara is trying to summon the nine tails.” Naruto whimpers.

You suddenly sense a powerful jutsu.

“Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!”

A giant forest is made right in front of you. Madara and Mu are heading straight towards the group. A bright light appears and Tsunade and Ay attack them.

“Looks like the Intel came through.” You sigh in relief.

Madara is staring at Tsunade with interest then he looks at you.

“I honestly thought you were the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Guess I was wrong. That woman over there is.” Madara spoke.

You just glared at him. You're nearly out of chakra thanks to him. Tsunade began to heal Gaara and Onoki. Mei and Ay went to attack Madara.

“Heal me, Grandma.” Naruto demand.

“No. This is the fight between the kages and him. You go fight the imposter with the others.” Tsunade answer.

“But-”

“Naruto, this war is no longer to protect you. It's now to protect each other.” Onoki added.

You wanted to say, ‘Don't worry, Naruto. They can handle it’. But you know that's not the case. All five of them get brutally defeated. You suddenly sense Madeline's chakra above you. You look up and saw Conejita landed next to your group. Madeline jumps off and tackles you in a hug.

“Waa!” You yelp.

“Thank goodness I made it in time!” Madeline cries out.

“That's a giant bunny!” Naruto pointed.

“That's right! The fourth division never got the message! Henry Dawn got reanimated!” Tsunade exclaims.

You gasp. I just went through hell fighting Madara! Now I have to worry about another legend!  The kages promised Naruto that they'll win. Madeline took the lead of the remaining fourth division. Now, you're on the way to fight Obito.


	41. Fighting Henry

It's now nighttime. The clouds are black and the stars shine bright in the sky. Your platoon is following Madeline to Obito. So far, you haven't been stopped. I wonder how long till we reach them? I haven't sense Kakashi's chakra nearby. The ground shook, making everyone stop. Naruto subconsciously stood in front of you to protect you. You know he means well, but sometimes you can't help wonder if Naruto thinks you're weak. A coffin pops out.

“Don't tell me, we're gonna fight another dead person.” You grumble.

“Everyone, be on guard!” Madeline yells.

You manipulated the metal powder in your pouch to become katanas. Naruto turns on chakra mode. A man with wavy ginger hair steps out of the coffin. He's wearing the same armor Madara has, but in green and has fingerless gloves.

“Who is that?” Temari ask.

“He looks familiar.” Madeline respond.

“I think I'll let Henry be awake to see this.” Kabuto smirks.

The cold, dead, brown eyes slowly turns into warm hazel eyes. Henry looks around with a curious face. He looks down at his own hands and lift a finger. A kunai from a nearby shinobi comes flying for him.

“Oh bloody hell! I'm back in this bloody world! I lived my life and now I'm back! Who did this!? Kabuto, you bloody bastard!” Henry yells out in a British accent.

“Oh my God! It's Henry Dawn!” Madeline gasp.

You look at the ginger man. So that's Henry. He was back in the real world because he died here. So, what happen in the real world? Is he in a coma or something to be here? Henry is a legend and kinda hot. Wait what? You gripped your two swords tightly.

“How… did he know I am the caster of this jutsu? Henry's not a sensory type.” Kabuto thought aloud.

Henry looks down at us and gasp.

“Madeline, is that you? You haven't aged a day?” Henry exclaims.

“It's me, sensei. Looks like we're gonna have to fight you.” She replied sadly.

“That's not all. Someone program my brain to capture a madam.”

“Who?” Temari ask.

“A girl with (h/c) hair and- wait! There's she is!” He pointed at you.

You gasp as everyone is staring at you. Madeline steps in front of you.

“You know we can't let you do that.”

“I know. That's why you'll have to do everything in your power to stop me. Even if it kills you!”

Henry took a step forward. Naruto came from behind him with his signature move.

“Rasengan!”

Naruto was about to make impact, but suddenly freezes. Naruto is then lifted and is thrown harshly in the ground. The rasengan took him out. Welp, there goes our only hope.

“Everyone, empty out your metal! That includes your headband! His kekkei genkai is the same as Madeline and I!” You announced.

Immediately, people began to take out their metal and threw it at the floor. You and Madeline lifted them up to use them as your own weapons.

“I'm moving!” Henry warned.

Henry body flicks in the middle of the platoon. Like Madara, his taijutsu is amazing. He made people fly away from each other. You also hear many bones cracking. Henry flips over on a upcoming fireball. You begin to do a hand sign.

“Ninja Art: Danci-”

Madeline quickly pulls your hands away.

“Why you did that for!?” You ask.

“He'll over power you.” Madeline reason.

Iron comes out of the ground and forms a sledgehammer. Henry grabs the handle and spins around.

“Metal Style: Spinning Hammer!”

He's like a mini tornado blowing sand away. Many Earth users tried to block his path, by blocking his way with walls. Unfortunately, the sledgehammer is too strong for the walls. Henry starts crushing people's skulls. You could only watch helplessly as your comrades are dying.

“I'm sorry… If I could control myself, I would've have stop the user.” Henry apologize.

He looks sadly at the fallen shinobis that he killed. Now angry at Kabuto, you added chakra to your feet and appeared next to Henry. You thrust one of your sword at him. Henry blocked it with his sledgehammer. You tried to stab him with the other one, but couldn't move your left hand. Henry is using his mind to control my blade from moving. You tried to free his control with your mind, but his mind is stronger. You have an idea. Your blade from your sword bend to a 90° angel, stabbing Henry. You quickly swift out your sword and Henry's left arm is cut off. Success!

“Nice one, (f/n)!” Henry complemented.

The sledgehammer turns into a katana as well. You fixed your blade and par with him. While your sword fighting with him, the alliance sneak up behind him.

“Lighten Style: Storming Rain!”

A bunch of lighten showered from the sky. Henry backed away from you and flew around them. The horde of lightning struck you, causing you to yelp and smoke covered you. Henry looks at the alliance in disbelief.

“Not only did you missed me, but you didn't care about the girl! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!??” Henry shouts at them.

He gasp when the alliance is shown to be smirking. They slowly step away from him.

“Go (f/n)!” Madeline signaled.

Henry turned around and to his surprise, you're standing perfectly still. You gather all the metal weapons that the alliance left behind and used them. All the shurikens came at him and he could only deflect some. The rest of him are cutting him open. Seconds later, he lost a chunks third of his body.

“Quickly! Seal him off!” Temari orders.

The sealing team began to wrap the sealing cloth at him. I can't believe we won. This was too easy.

“Magnet Style: Magnet Tap!”

You see him stomp his foot at the cloth. The cloth stop moving and was hover in the air. Henry snap his finger and the cloth tear itself to pieces. Everyone gasp at how Henry's body is whole again.

“Did you… Just magnet tap with your foot? I never seen you do it! Why didn't you tell me that I could with my feet?! Did you wanted to be more powerful than me?!” Madeline accused.

“No no. I could never magnet tap with my feet. This was my first time doing this. Kabuto must have changed my body, like he did with Madara Uchiha.” Henry defended himself.

Henry flies where the dried blood is at. He puts his hand above it and the blood comes out of the ground. The blood oozes it's way to him.

“What is he doing with it?” You question.

Madeline suddenly ran past you, knocking you down. You were about to go after her, when Temari grabbed your arm.

“Let Madeline fight him. She's the only one with experience.” Temari reasoned.  

She's right. I'll only get in the way. God! I hate feeling so weak! You bit the inside of your cheek and watch Madeline fight.

As Madeline runs, the shurikens and kunvies are wrapping around her wrist to make a glove blade. The gloves looks like a combination of Freddy Krueger’ glove and the wolverine blades. Madeline used taijutsu in her attacks. Mainly her hands. Henry would use the blood to block her attack, but the blades would cut them clean.

“Brilliant, Madeline. Just brilliant. Keep it up and also try to get my legs. So that way, I won't magnet tap to get away.” Henry instructed.

Madeline begins to kick him with her legs. She double kicked him with her right leg, which Henry split the blood in two to block. One to protect his face and the other to protect his feet. Madeline spin around to roundhouse kick him with her left leg. That was her downfall. Before her leg can reach him, it stops. Henry has his hand out.

“I felt your leg is an automail when I first got here.” Henry stated. “I just didn't think Kabuto will stoop that low to use it against you.”

A blade comes out of the tip of the boot. It stab him in the head, but because he's already dead, it didn't faze him. Madeline struggles to get out of his grip. He raised his arm out and slams her to the ground. You couldn't take it anymore. You magnet tap a rock and flew on it.

Madeline shakily got up. With her mind, she used the bladed gloves and turn them into rods. The rod goes to him, but Henry turn the blood to a rods to cancelled them out. Madeline is up to her feet and began to run away. Something went past her and slashed her arm. Blood began to drip out of her arm.

“Oh no.” She whispered.

“Can't move... my..  body…” He struggles.

Henry tired so hard to fight the control, but couldn't. He did some arm movements and Madeline is on her knees with her arms stretch out back. Henry maintain his distance and threw a kunai at her. A smile appear on her face. The kunai disintgrated before it reach her. Henry had his mouth open, before smiling as well. He threw another one and they both disintegrated like last time.

“What was that?!”

“I invented a jutsu that can disintegrate metal. Pretty cool, right.”

“It's cool alright.”

Despite in a uncomfortable position, the two of them laugh like old times. In this world, good times can't last forever. Henry moved his arm and Madeline's automail is ripped off her leg. Her screams echoes throughout the desert.

“I'm so sorry! That wasn't me!”

“Ugh... I think… This is the… End for me.”

Henry comes closer with the katana made of blood. Henry raised the blade up, which the moon reflect on how sharp it is. Before he moved it, a bunch of water bullets shot through him. Henry stumble a little and quickly recovered. He then turn around to see you doing the Mikasa death glare.

“This glare is directly at Kabuto. Not you.” You corrected.

“(F/n), you shouldn't had come.” Henry scolded.

He suddenly flies and swing his katana to bisect you. Your top half of your body separates from the lower half. Henry flinches when blood comes out. Then, a smoke burst out. A shadow clone Henry thought. The real you is helping Madeline back to the alliance.

“Very clever of you, (l/n)-san. Using your clone to distract me from killing Lady Madeline.” Kabuto praise.

“We need a medic!” You announced.

A medic rushes to your side and begins to heal on Madeline's thigh. You look around and saw that many people lost hope. Who could blame them? Henry took down Naruto, the hero of the Leaf and one of the four legendary yonins with ease. You clench your fist.

“Everyone, stay out of my way. I'm gonna fight him and when I give the order, seal him right away!” You instructed.

“Are you crazy!? If Madeline couldn't take him, then what makes you think you could?!” A shinobi yelled.

“(F/n) can do it.” Madeline spoke up. “I believe in her. Here.”

She hands you two bamboo sticks. You grab them and gave her a doubtful look.

“You surpassed me long ago.” Madeline admitted.

You nodded and step on the rock to finish the fight. You fly high in the night sky. Henry soon joins you. Behind you, are hundreds of the weapons that the alliance gave you.

“I'm counting on you to defeat me.” Henry said.

“I will and that's a promise.” You said.

You quickly grab Temari's fan and hit him with it. He went down about five feet, before stretching his arm out. All your metal powered comes out of your pouch. You widen your eyes that you got robbed. He made them into kunais and threw some at you. You deflected them with the fan and Henry got them back. You both did the movement that resemble the fighting style of Avatar. It felt that you're metal bending.

Henry got controlled if the fan and used it to knock you down off your rock.

You stretch out your arms and transform some of the shurikens into an iron whip. You use the whip to wrapped around the rock. You pulled the rock towards you and climbed on. You quickly magnet tap it and got control of the rock. You were about 10 feet above the ground or otherwise you would had gone splat.

“Thank goodness you're alright.” Henry sighs.

“I don't think I'll be able to defeat you. But I can slow you down until Itachi defeats Kabuto.” You reveal.

“Oh course! Itachi! I haven't been hearing Kabuto’s thoughts lately! He's probably fighting the Uchiha brothers!” Henry exclaims. “Katon.”

Henry did the sign for for release, but no fire came out. He threw shurikens at you, which you deflect with your katana. Or so you thought. The shurikens sliced up your blade to pieces.

“That's impossible!” You exclaim. “This metal shouldn't be cut so easily from an ordinary shuriken.”

“Did you remember my for release?” Henry ask.

Your eyes widen when you did. That means he can…

“That's right. I released my fire element onto my chakra. I then transfer them into the shurikens. You can also do that too. With any element you have. Though, I recommend you do that for the Dancing Warrior jutsu.” Henry confirms.

“Thanks for telling me that.” You smiled.

Henry threw a kunai with a paper bomb onto your rock. You didn't have time to jump off before it exploded. You grabbed a couple of kunais and used them to levitate yourself as high as you could. It wasn't enough and you began to fall. You concentrate harder and more kunais wrapped around your legs. You levitated to the ground softly.

Your uniform is covered in soot and your palms are in pain. All the metal that you have… is gone. Henry flies down and has a katana, ready to strike you.

“If you have the strength, call for backup.” Henry pleaded.

You ignore him and look blankly at your palms. Please move Henry thought. His body dragged the blade to the floor and walked forward. You look at the only weapon you have. The bamboo sticks. Henry is right in front of you and the blade is nearly touching your nose.

“I'm sorry, kid.” Henry apologize.

He brought the sword up and brings it down at you. You suddenly blocked the sword with the bamboo stick. Henry gasp before he smiles when he sees you smirking. You rolled back and knee him in the stomach. You levitated the other bamboo stick and impaled him through the chest. You did the same thing to his arms. Henry tried to wiggle out, but couldn't.

“I did what you told me.” You began.

You show him your bloody palm that you got from the explosion.

“I released my water element into my blood. Then, I transferred it in the stick that's on your hands. Since your nature chakra is fire, my water will weaken your body.” You explain.

“You're certainly a brilliant girl.” Henry praised. “Now you should get out of the way.”

You rose your eyebrow in confusion, not knowing what he meant. His entire body slowly turns black and disintegrated. You just watch with your mouth slightly open. You sense him right behind you. His body finished reconstructed itself.

“What was that? There's no way you can disintegrate! Only Madeline could do that!” You asked.

“I could only do it you myself.” Henry explain. “It took me years to perfected. I almost lost my life when I did it tho.”

You're absolutely tired. For one minute, you felt so proud of yourself for taking out a legend. But who are you kidding? Henry went easy on you because he needed to capture you. They're multiple times where you were varunable. Screw it. I'll just let myself get taken. Henry took a step before a bright light hits him. Could it be? You sense it's happening to the other Edo Tensei everywhere.

“Yes! Yes! I'm finally going home again!” Henry cheered.

“You probably were so surprised that you were back in the Naruto world.” You smiled.

“I was 50% sure that I'll be brought back here. But it did took me by surprise that I actually was. Now I can enjoy modern technology.” Henry celebrated.

“Bye. I'll see you in our world. Maybe.” You waved.

Henry waves back and his spirit is sent back to the modern world. You picked up Temari's fan and Madeline's automail. You ran back to your platoon and they cheered for you.

“You did it!”

“You survived Henry Dawn!”

“You're a hero!”

“I'm so proud of you, young one.” Madeline smiles at you.

You couldn't help, but blushed. You handed back the items to their rightful owners.

“Madeline needs to rest. Looks like you're in charge of the fourth division.” Temari says.

You nodded your head and went in the front.

“Alright guys, we'll be heading to fight the mask man and assist-”

You were interrupted, when a sealing cloth pops out of the ground. It quickly wraps you around like a mummy. Temari cut the cloth with a kunai. As soon as she did, the cloth unwrapped itself to reveal nothing.


	42. Who are you?

A sealing cloth wrapped around you like a mummy and quickly released you. You fell on your knees and look in front of you. In front of you is Naruto, Killer Bee in hachibi form, Kakashi, and Gai. They're starting wide eye at you. You also have your eyes widen.

“(F/n)-chan? What are you… How did you got here?” Naruto ask.

“I don't know. I don't know. I was fighting Henry and then a bright light hit and he returned to his world which I celebrated a little and I was with Temari and Madeline and something got me and I'm here.” You ramble.

“(F/n)…. Breathe.” Kakashi said.

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“After Henry and the other Edo Tensei were sent back to the afterlife, a cloth with seals wrapped around me. When it unwrapped me, I was here.” You explained.

“Sounds to me that was a teleportation seal.” Gai said.

“Indeed it was.”

You turned around and saw Obito standing on top of a statue.

“Octopops and I just got here.” Naruto said.

“Yo.” Bee greeted.

“Now the last two jinchuriki and the Fortune Teller are here with me. I never thought you'd be able to completely control the nine tails.” Obito told Naruto.

The statue swallow the Sages of Six Paths’ weapons.

“I don't get why I'm here.” You complain.

“You'll see when I'm through with them.” Obito said.

“Looks like the gal never know, which my pals and I beat ya.” Bee raps.

You just sweat drop at the rhyme. It was nice gesture, but was cringe worthy. The ten tails began to shake. Obito began to explain about the birth of the ten tails.

“Everyone listen to me.”

“That voice!” Kakashi exclaims.

Naruto's eyes are red and his pupils are slit.

“Naruto switched places with nine tails, pow!” Bee explains.

“If even just a portion of the tailed beast is sufficient. Then that statute already has a piece. Kurma explained.

“We must act before the ten tails fully comes back to life.” Kakashi declares.

You zone out when Kurma begins to explain the power of the ten tails.

“Even if incomplete, once ten tails is revived, the infinite tsukuyomi can be achieved.” Obito said. “Then reality will come to an end. And all the dreams will last eternity.”

“I have my Dad, Mom, Pervy Sage. I now have (f/n)-chan, my team, and my friends. I will be Hokage. That's my dream!” Naruto announced.

“Yeah! No matter what, never give up on your dreams! If you truly believe in it, then work hard to make it come true!” You added.

His chakra mode turns on and went for a rasengan. However, Obito's fan blocks it.

“I guess cracking that mask on yours will have to come first.” Naruto says.

“You will not touch the statue!” Obito yells.

Naruto made a shadow clone. You tried to reconstruct weapons, but couldn't. I used up too much chakra fighting Madara and Henry. I have to sit back and recover.

“I'm sorry guys. I won't be able to do anything useful.” You apologize.

Kakashi patted your head.

“That's perfectly fine. You deserve to rest. It's not everyday you fight legendary shinobis and live to tell the tale.” Kakashi smiles.

You couldn't help, but blush. When you put it like that, he makes it seem I'm a legend.

“Bee! Please raise me up!” Kakashi request. “Gai, please look after (f/n)!”

“You got it, Kakashi!” Gai promised.

“Up you go!” Bee pick him up.

“Tiny Beast Bomb!” Naruto yells.

You sat down cross legged and begin to charge up your chakra. Gai steps in front of you and went to a protected stand.

“Twin Fangs!” Gai took out his weapons.

You watched as Naruto and Kakashi fight Obito. Naruto while try to get him with the rasengan, but Naruto would phase through him. Kakashi tired to kamui the statute, but Obito saved it. No matter what they do, all the attacks will passed through him. Just a couple more minutes. How you wanted to take away that metal fan and chain. You really wanted to grab the chain and strangle Obito.

“We're not getting through him!” Naruto shouts in frustration.

Just as he said that, a scratch appeared on the mask. Everyone but you, gasp. The ground begins to shake and they jump back. They landed right next to Gai.

“What's going on?” Naruto ask.

“Hey Kakashi, did you see that?” Gai ask.

“Yeah. There's a crack on his mask.” Kakashi comfrims.

Kakashi has this look on his face when he realized how. Killer Bee pops out of the ground.

“You're wide open!” Bee shouts.

He went to punch the ten tails.

“Don't mock me! Uchiha Flame Foundation!” Obito shouts.

He slam his palms on the ground. A barrier appears and Bee couldn't punch through. Bee slides back to the group.

“Gai, Naruto, Bee, (f/n), there's something I want to test. Help me out.” Kakashi said.

Your chakra is not restore all the way, but it's enough to help them. The four of you jump at the octopus's hand.

“Yo!” Bee shouts.

Bee threw all of you to different directions. You glide through the air to avoid rocks. You found the right one. You flip over and magnet tap it. You're now suffering in the air. Gai made it to Obito and starts fighting him with his weapons.

“You don't have any time to suck me in, do you?!” Gai taunted.

The weapons go through him and he caught one of them.

“I'll keep these.”

He begins to kamui it. That's when Naruto jumps over Gai.

“Rasengan!”

That's when Kakashi kamui the rasengan. Naruto passed through Obito. As soon as Naruto touched the ground, Obito got rasengan in the shoulder.

“I knew it.” Kakashi began. “I thought he had two different jutsus. One that lets him slip through things and one to suck things in or take them out. But that's not the case! It's all one single jutsu!”

“What do you mean? How can you tell?” Gai questions.

“When the kunai and the rasengan that Kakashi transported using his kamui caused those two things. That's when you can tell that his Transportation technique is linked to the same time-space as Kakashi's kamui.” You explained.

“Where did you get that eye!?” Kakashi asked.

“The battle of Kannabi Bridge.” Obito answered. “The same battle where you earned the nickname, ‘The Sharingan Hero’.”

“Are you..?”

“I thought I told you not to flap your mouth so readily.” Obito yells. “It's too late for regrets. Reality just keeps cruelly moving ahead.”

“Kakashi sensei, in a couple of minutes, you won't like what you see.” You warned.

Kakashi seems to get what you're saying.

“Hey, are you alright?” Gai ask worriedly.

“You bastard. Are you still blabbing about that?! I'm not giving up my dream to become Hokage. I've been entrusted with way too much from way too many!” Naruto exclaims.

“All that will wait is a empty dream. Both the entrusted and those that did the entrusted, all in vain.” Obito said.

Feeling a switch off chakra, Kurma took controlled.

“Your words don't apply to me. The Fourth Hokage entrusted him with me. This kid befriended me. The Fourth Hokage sealed me within Naruto as a force to take you down.” Kurma ranted.

With new powers, Naruto began to fight Obito.

“There's no time for self pity. Your former student, Naruto has already jumped into action!” Gai says.

“Gai sensei's right. You'll have to learn to let go of the past and resolve in the present to not happen in the future.” You agreed.

“How stupid to jump in alone!” Obito yells.

He kamui shurikens at Naruto. Your hands glow black and brought the shurikens to your side.

“Thanks for the weapons.” You teased.

“I'm not alone.” Naruto began. “Don't forget Kurma, Octopops, hachibi, (f/n)-chan, bushy brows sensei, and Kakashi sensei too!”

“Let's go, Gai!”

“That's what I'm talking about!”

The five of you are running towards him. Obito summons some rods at us. You smirk and reconstruct a iron wall to block them.

“Careful Naruto! These rods has caused seal for Bijus.” Hachibi warned.

“(F/n)-chan, can you protect us for a bit?” Naruto ask.

“You can count on me!” You promised.

Naruto makes a shadow clone, while the real one makes a beast bomb. More rods came out and you turned the wall into rods. You controlled your rods to deflect the cursed ones. Naruto makes a rasengan and Kakashi kamui it. The shadow clone disappears. Kakashi collapse in exhaustion.

“Tail Beast Bomb!”

The bomb phases though Obito, but he ended up with Naruto rasengan him in the face.

“Who are you!?” He shouts.

The mask shatters to million of pieces. The mask man is finally revealed to Naruto.

“Is that you… Obito?” Kakashi ask.

“I thought you died!” Gai shouts.

“There's no mistake. That's Obito Uchiha.” Kakashi confirmed.

“You call me by that name if you want. It means nothing to me. (F/n) calls me that when we're alone.” Obito says.

“You knew all this time, (f/n)?” Gai gasp.

“Would you believed me if I told you?” You ask.

“.... No. I probably wouldn't.” Gai admits.

“Who is this guy?” Naruto ask.

“He was our classmates and an Uchiha from the Leaf. We thought he was killed in the last war.” Gai answered.

“He's also Kakashi sensei’s teammate.” You added.

“If you'd survived, why didn't you come back sooner?” Kakashi ask.

“If you really want an answer. It's because you let Rin died.”

“You're not gonna commend me?”

“What would I gain from criticizing this absurd reality at this point? Beside, I have her now.”

Obito points straight at you. You and the others gasp.

“Wait what!? What do I have to do when any of this!” You ask.

“When Rin died, my life was over. Project infinite tsukuyomi was supposed to give me the dream where Rin’s alive, Kakashi is my friend, and there's peace on Earth. Then I heard about you. Konan followed you for three years and kept tabs. I read her notes and saw that you're very much like Rin. I decided to see that for myself.”

 

One and a half years ago, Obito is walking on the streets of Konoha. The sky is gray and pouring. No people are at the street due to the rain. He sees you helping Choji to his house. Obito kamui himself to a roof across the street to listen in.

“(F/n), I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me. My parents will be here in an hour. You should go home.” Choji moans.

You shook your head and made him lay down on his stomach.

“Even though it told not to eat so much, I can't let you be in pain alone. I'll go make you some tea.” You said.

You went to the kitchen and boiled the water. You also got a heating pad and added water in it. You walked back to Choji's room and placed the heating pad on his back.

“Just be careful of what your eat. I care about you and I want you to be healthy. Eat a apple once in a while. Remember, I'll always be watching you.” You said.

Obito's heart skip a beat. Those words you just said. Those are the same words Rin had said to him.

“Alright. I'll eat a apple. Caramel apples are okay, right?” Choji jokes.

You began to laugh hysterically. That laugh and smile is the same as Rin! Yes. You're perfect.

 

“You (f/n) (l/n), are the perfect candidate to be Rin's vessel!” Obito revealed.

Your pupils shrink dramatically. I'm gonna be what!? You were about to say something, but Naruto beat you to it.

“Your crazy to think, that's ever gonna happen! I won't let you near (f/n)-chan! If you lay a hair on her, I'll break every bone in your body and pluck your eyes out!” Naruto threaten.

“You can't even stop me with your full power.” Obito laughs. “I'll take (f/n) and put her in a genjutsu to make her believe she's Rin!”

“Obito! That's crazy! Don't do this!” Kakashi begged.

“I have nothing to say to you guys anymore. Stay tied down to reality and die. Bomb Blast Dance!”

A fire came towards us, but Naruto deflects it. You sense a familiar chakra lands next to Obito.

“Looks like you're having fun over here, Obito.” Madara says.

“What the? Why is that Madara over here?!” Naruto asked.

“Him being here must mean…” Bee deducted.

“What happen over there!?” Naruto ask.

“I'm not sure. But I could tell that… that none of them are doing too well.” Madara smiles.


	43. Losing hope

Naruto in anger, threw the cursed rods at them. Obito throws Madara his fan. He channel his chakra to the fan in order to stop the rods.

“Obito, did you launch the plan haphazardly before you even took the eight and nine tails?” Madara asked. “Well knowing you, I'm sure you have something in mind. Where were you all this time? Where's Nagato? You were suppose to bring me back to life with the Rinne Rebirth.”

“He betrayed us.” Obito answered.

“Of course he did, you fucktards! Nagato did the right thing and resurrected the villagers! He also entrusted Naruto to bring peace to the Shinobi world!” You ranted.

Madara narrow his eyes at you. But you aren't afraid like last time.

“You again. I thought Henry would had killed you by now. I guess I can't trust anybody these days. No matter. It's still not too late.”

“Too late for what?”

“To capture eight and nine tails.”

Dead men shouldn't go around messing things up!” Naruto shouts.

He has a tail beast bomb ready. Madara was about to deflect it with his fan. You stretch your arm out and took the fan from his hands.

“Go Naruto!” You shouted.

Naruto makes impact, but Madara absorb it with you his rinnegan. Madara place his hand on Naruto.

“Uchiha Reflection.”

The fan began to burn, making you yelp and let it go. It flies into Madara's hand and fire comes out of it.

“I'll go get eight and nine tails. Obito, you take down those three.” Madara orders.

Madara goes after the jinchurikis.

“What? You're not getting away!” Gai yells at him.

Gai goes after him, leaving you and Kakashi.

“I'm not leaving you, Kakashi sensei.” You declared.

“Thank you. Obito, what happened to you?” Kakashi ask. “Why would you join him?”

“He's been brainwashed by Madara.” You said.

“My mind is clear! I wanted to do this!” Obito yells.

He ran towards you and aim a kick at you. You made your arms into an 'X’ to block the kick to your chest. Kakashi flips over you and kicked Obito in his face. You both slide away from him.

“Why would you ally with Madara?” Kakashi asked again.

“I got nothing to say to you. All that's left is this final battle!” Obito says.

Obito kamui shurikens at Kakashi. You quickly made them yours and form them into a katana.

“That was very stupid of you.” You stated.

Obito dead ass handed me a weapon. You gripped your katana and charged at him. You swing your sword across him, but he duck. You did this a couple of times, until you tripped him. Obito stumbles and you slashed across his chest.

“Gotcha!”

Blood began to rapidly pour down. He tried to add pressure, but it was in vain. Obito falls to the ground and moans.

“Why (f/n)? I trusted you.” Obito cries.

Only the voice didn't match him. You went closer to inspect and was horrified of what you saw. Instead of Obito dying on the ground, it was Kakashi! You gasp and cover your mouth. Kakashi is looking on your (e/c) eyes in betrayal.

“Kakashi sensei! I... I didn't mean too!... I'm so sorry! Please don't die!” You cried.

You tried to add pressure to the wound, but the blood continues flowing.

“You doomed the world.” Kakashi mumbles before dying.

“No no. Please don't leave me! I'm sorry!” You sobbed.

You look down at your bloody hands. I killed my sensei. I'm a monster. You just curled in a ball and sobbed. It's been a few minutes of your crying, when someone touched you shoulder. You uncovered your eyes and saw that it's Obito smiling down at you.

“I don't think you're a monster, Rin. Accidents happen. I'm here for you.” Obito says.

You smiled brightly at him and tackle him in a hug. He soothes your hair.

Kakashi watched you scream and collapse on the ground.

“(F/n)! What did you do to her?!” Kakashi angrily shouted.

“She's fine. Just put her in a genjutsu so she won't get in the way.” Obito said.

Kakashi looks worriedly as you lie helplessly on the ground. Obito appears in front of him and stabbed his knee with a giant shuriken. He then kamui Kakashi inside.

Obito… You always been my hero. Kamui! Kakashi return and face Obito.

“We have the same eye. So you made it out.” Obito stated.

“Obito, how did you end up like this?” Kakashi repeated. “Does it have to do with Rin?”

Obito respond by kneeing him and impale his stomach. He then slashed Kakashi on the chest, forming an, 'X’.

“I told you, trash keep their mouth shut! You're a worthless man that can on-”

BAM!

You punch Obito in the face with a metal arm. You also made the arm have spikes on the knuckles. The sharingan is activated as you nailed him in fury.

“Don't you ever talk shit about my sensei again!” You shouted.

Obito grunted as he went stumbling back. Blood is running down his temple.

“You… Got out of the genjutsu? How?” Obito questions.

“I questioned on how I killed Kakashi. My sensei will never get killed easily.” You answered.

Obito slowly got up. You help Kakashi to his feet. He'll need to recover if we need to defeat them. You undid the metal on your arm and made it into a sledgehammer. You were about to go at him when Kakashi put his arm in front of you.

“But I am trashed. You're a hero of the Leaf. There's no reason for you to be trash.” Kakashi tells Obito.

Obito just laughs.

“All the Shinobi who survive in this world becomes trash. You and I are prime example, Kakashi.”

You had enough of this bullshit. Your hands glow black in anger. You feel the sweet iron on Obito's blood. Obito's eyes widen as he is being lifted up from the ground. You slam him hard on the ground. You did it again as you keep slamming him like a basketball.

“Kakashi is not trash.” You growl.

Obito got up and brush off his sleeve. To your dismay, Obito doesn't seem injured from your attacks. Obito threw a giant shuriken at you. You were ready to deflect it, when someone stopped it.

“You guys make me so mad, I can't even think straight. So instead, let me tell you something about myself. I'm not trash! I'll never let my comrades die!” Naruto declares.

“You say it, Naruto!” You cheered.

“Hindora!”

“Lightning Blade!”

“Spinning Hammer!”

All of your attacks cause an explosive that weaken Madara's wood.

“Get back in the trash, Kakashi!” Obito yells.

Naruto headbutts him.

“Now I see it clearly. Your pained face.” Naruto says.

“Tell those lines for the person next to you.

I have to help Kakashi sensei somehow Naruto thought.

“Hey Kakashi brat, give me your hands.” Kurama said.

Kakashi grab hold on his hand. Kurama threw Kakashi straight at Obito, which he got kamui.

“Genius, Kurama.” You praised.

Naruto is probably freaking out by now. Obito run towards you guys and Naruto punch him. Though, his fist passed through him. Then Obito clutch his stomach in pain. Blood came out of his mouth.

“What's happening?” Naruto ask.

“Kakashi is doing all of that.” You answer.

“Huh?”

“I'll let Kurma explain to you.”

Kakashi kamui back next to Naruto. The ground shook and everyone saw two tail beast bomb being made.

“Put in everything you got!” Bee said.

The bomb hit the ten tails statue. Naruto starts to celebrate.

“Is it over?” Kakashi ask.

“It's over… For this world.” Obito said.

“An eye opens from the statue and comes to life. It let out a screech and all ten tails.

“Is that…?”

“Could it be…?”

“It's the ten tails!”

The juubi roar and debris comes towards your group. Naruto shields you from the debris. You saw that Obito and Madara are on top of the ten tails. Naruto turns off chakra and went into sage mode. He sense how powerful the juubi is.

“Naruto, get those two in my mouth.” Kurama order.

Naruto picked you and Kakashi up and jump into the nine tails month. The nine tails and eight dashed towards for the juubi. Upon closer inspection, you saw how small they are compared to it.

“Bombs Barrage!”

Both Bijus threw multiple bombs at it. The juubi open it's mouth and laser deflect the bombs. Kurama ejected the three of you out of his mouth. The three of you are flying down. Kakashi kamui eight tails at the juubi.

“I'm gonna smash this into his eyeball!” Hachibi yells.

The juubi flicks Kurama at hachibi. The impact made one of the tentacles hit Naruto. Naruto poofed away and Kakashi grab you to get away from them.

“Bee, I used up my chakra I have to rest.” Hachibi said.

There eight tails does inside Bee. Now Naruto and Bee are depower, leaving you guys helpless.


	44. Reinforcement

You don't have to be a sensory type to know that everyone is depowered. Guess I have to save the day! Your sharingan became the Mangekyou. You dashed forward to the juubi!

“(F/n)! Don't fight them alone!” Gai shouted.

Naruto and Kakashi tired to go after you, couldn't move because of the pain. (F/n)-chan, please don't die. I beg of you Naruto thought.

The juubi used its tail to try to hit you. You jump out of the way and ran along the tail. Madara threw wooden shurikens at you. Let's see you try to dodge them Madara thought. You skillfully caught one and magnetically changed it. You control it with your mind to deflect the other shurikens.

“I don't have time for this.” Madara said. “Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!”

You stopped running and gasp when you saw a giant flame dragon heading your way.

“That gal won't be able to dodge the heat! I'm sorry to say, that gal is roasted.” Bee stated.

“(F/n)!” Naruto cries.

He was about to go after you, when Kakashi grabs his shoulder.

“Let go, Kakashi sensei!” Naruto screams.

“Look!” Kakashi pointed.

Naruto looks up and he couldn't believe what he's witnessing. Gai and Bee are shock as well. There you are running, on top of the fire. Your feet aren't getting burned by the flames.

“How is she doing that?” Obito questioned.

“No one can walk on fire. That's impossible.” Madara observed.

You made it to the top and face them. You saw that they have something in their necks.

“How are you able to run on the fire without getting burned?” Madara ask.

“Like I'm gonna tell you. You'll just attack me while I give of an explanation.” You rolled your eyes.

“I give you my word, I won't attack you.” Madara promised.

You narrow your eyes at him. His chakra shows no disturbance, but that could be he's a great liar. Looks like you have to take a risk.

“I'll tell you.” You sigh. “I added chakra to my feet to run on fire.”

“Adding chakra to the feet? That isn't enough to protect you from getting burn.”

“Yes it does. If you balance it right, you could.”

“What made you think that could work.”

“If we could walk on water, then why not fire? I'm was positive that adding chakra to my feet will allow me to walk on it.”

Madara just had a neutral face. You see him grip his fan and you block it with a rod.

“Since you're done talking, I can now attack.”

You jump away to give yourself some distance. You did your hand signs.

“Water Style: Water Bullets!”

You spit out bullets at Madara, but his fan deflected them. A shadow clone of yours grabbed on to Madara. I see it now. That girl, made a shadow clone while she was running on fire. The flames covered her as she made her way towards me. Then while the real one is distracting me, the clone snuck her way behind. Very clever Madara thought. Madara grabbed your clone and slam her on the ground. You smirk and jumped away. Your clone detonate and destroys his arm.

“(F/n), was it?” Madara ask. “You think I need both arms to beat you?”

You didn't have time to think when Madara kicked you in your mid section. You fell off the ten tails as you scream in fear. There was nothing to hold onto. Naruto begins to run at you. This is it. There's no way Naruto can catch me! A swarm of papers surrounds your body. This is… The bunch of papers gently flies you to safety.

“(F/n)!”

Naruto tackles you in a hug. You hugged back.

“I thought I lost you. Never do that again.” Naruto whispered.

“I won't.” You promised.

“Sorry we're late.”

“Kakashi, Gai, sorry to have kept you waiting.”

A bunch of shinobis appeared. A certain blue haired woman is next to you.

“Konan!” You exclaimed.

“Good to see you too.” Konan greeted.

“But Obito has Nagato's rinnegan, how are you still alive?” You questioned

“He fought a paper clone while I was away. Unfortunately, clones can also get stuck in a genjutsu.” Konan answered.

“Are you alright, Naruto-kun?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah.”

“Beetle Jamming Jutsu!” The Aburame clan called out.

“Hidden Mist Jutsu!” Mist shinobis shout out.

They combine both of their attacks. More shinobis are coming through. First is the First Division, then the Second Division, Third, fourth, fifth, sensory until, and the medical unit as well. Everyone is here. Except for the kages.

“We're not a motley crew anymore! Here is the Allied Shinobi Forces Jutsu! We're gonna stop you two with this jutsu!” Naruto stated.

“You're wrong. There is no victory, no matter how much you struggle. Get it out of your head. There's no such thing as hope in this world.” Obito says.

“I don't care! I'll make sure there's hope!” Naruto declares.

“This world…” Both began.

“Will end!”

“Will not end!”

Everyone began to cheer, scream, acre scatter. The Cloud Ninjas went up front.

“Lighten Style: Flash Pillar!”

“Gale Style: Laser Circuit!”

A beam of light shines through and laser shot out. You cover your eyes so you won't get blinded. After the light died down, the Sand went up next.

“Wind Style: Air Current Dance!”

The wind is slicing it's way to the ten tails. It's the Stone's turn to go next.

“Earth Style: Vast Mobile Core!”

Part of the ground where the juubi is standing on begins to sink in. Another group of Stone Shinobis step up.

“Lava Style: Quicklime Jutsu!”

They threw up quicklime at it. The Mist is up.

“Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!”

They threw water down the hole with the quicklime. The Leaf is last.

“Fire Style: Flame Dragon Jutsu!”

With the three elements, the juubi is all harden up and couldn't move. Naruto has his RasenShuriken ready and jump down with the alliance.

“Allied Shinobi Forces Jutsu!”

“How pitiful.” Madara says.

“Yeah.” Obito agrees.

I follow the strategy and take down those two, who are the brains of the Ten Tails! Naruto thought. Everyone is preparing to throw their jutsus at it. The juubi broke free and swing its tail at us. Everyone went flying back. The juubi now has legs and threw a tail beast bomb. But it wasn't aim at the alliance. It kept throwing bombs everywhere. Then it found what it was aiming at and threw it.

“That's the direction of…” Neji said.

You knew where the bomb is going. Your eyes widen when you heard Shikaku's voice in your head. He told everyone off the plan to stop the Ten Tails. You see Ino begins to cry when hearing her dad's final words to her. Then his voice is cut off.

“Finally got them. We've now smashed the brains of the Allied Forces.” Madara smirks.

“I don't get it.” Naruto said.

“You're the key to our plan.” Neji says.

“Not about that! I'm asking about Shikaku and Inoichi?!” Naruto yells.

Neji didn't say anything. There juubi's hand starts to sweep people off. Neji and I'll another Hyuga did their jutsu.

“Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!”

They push off the juubi's hand away.

“Naruto, your power is critical to our plan.” Neji began. “So until we execute it…”

“We must protect you, Naruto-kun.” Hinata finishes.

The juubi rise up it's many hands and threw millions of rods at us. It has already killed hundreds of shinobis. You quickly magnet tap the ground.

“Everyone! Get as close to me as possible!” You announced.

Many of them stumbled next to you. You created metal tiles underneath and you held it up in the air. The giant tile protected you and many of your comrades around you. Your tile is ready to break due to being impaled so many times. You sank in one knee as your getting tired of blocking it. Suddenly two more tiles are made on top of yours. You look to your right and gasp. Madeline and Henry are covering you and the others.

“How-”

“No time!” Henry interrupted. “Go and save Neji!”

“We can handle this!” Madeline yells.

You nodded and ran towards Neji is at. You jump up and caught one of the rods. Thanks to the power of the sharingan, you gracefully deflected all the rods coming at you. You see Naruto is deflecting the rods with the rasengan. He suddenly felt weak act collapse on his knees. Couple of rods are going towards him. Hinata is ready to take the hit. Neji jumps in front of Hinata in order to be the one who dies.

“You're not dying today, Neji!” You shouted.

You jump in front of him and did your jutsu.

“Metal Style: Triple Metal Walls!”

Three walls that are in front of each other rose up from the ground. The rods pierced through the first two walls, but not the third one.

“You… You saved me.” Neji stumble.

You turned around to smile at him.

“Will of course I did, genius. You're one of the most important people in my life. If you died, I'll be broken. I'll do it again to save you, all of my friends.” You explained.

Neji's cheeks turn pink. She's actually kinda cute despite being cover in soot Neji thought.

“Thank you for saving my brother!” Hinata cries.

You smile warmly at her. I owe her big time Hinata thought. The small moment ended when a bird drops dead from being impaled. Naruto looks around and froze when he sees a lot of dead shinobis.

“Didn't you say you wouldn't let your friends die? Naruto! Those words, ‘I'll never let my comrades die’. Now look around you and say it again! As the body of your comrades grow cold in your arms take in their deaths! Why you must cling to reality? Enough of this. Now come join us, Naruto!” Obito tempted.

For a split second, Naruto look like he was going to take his hand. You engulf in a hug.

“That's not true, Naruto. You didn't let your comrades down. ‘I'll never let my comrades die’ those words are still true. It's like Neji said, you hold all of our lives in your hand. If you joined up when them, you're letting their deaths be in vain. Live on, Naruto. Live on for them. We all have our bonds. So let's make our bonds stronger after we save the world.” You said.

Naruto slowly backs away from the hug and grabs your hand.

“(F/n)-chan, when I'm with you, I feel I can do anything.” Naruto said.

A sudden wave of chakra surfs throughout your body. You're covered in the nine tails cloak. This power, it's restoring my chakra! Everyone turns to you and gasp. They couldn't believe at what they saw.

“Shadow Clones Jutsu!” Naruto shouts.

He sends out his clones to share his powers. In less than a minute, everyone has the nine tails cloak. One of the juubi's arms is going towards you. You clench your fist.

“Metal Style: Spinning Hammer!”

You didn't have to reconstructed first. Your sledgehammer is quickly made from the ground like never before. You spun around and crushed the fingers of the juubi. The fingers are all mangle up.

“Whoa. I'm awesome.” You mutter to yourself.

Everyone starts doing their signature jutsu at the juubi. All of theirs is stronger than ever. A giant shadow immobilized the ten tails.

“Don't mess with the Nara clan!” They shouted.

“All right! We stopped him in his tracks!” Shikamaru yells. “You can stop now, Ino!”

Ino woken up from the mind transfer.

“Naruto, now's your chance! Do it!” Shikamaru signaled.

Naruto has the RasenShuriken ready with everyone behind him. Then the chakra cloak took the shape of a bird and they flew.

“Nobody's dream is dead!” Naruto yells.

He cuts through a couple of the juubi's tails and everyone threw their jutsus at the two Uchihas. This made them both jump off.

“Unlike you guys,. I don't want to server any of my bonds or get them cut off!” Naruto ranted.

“Fire Style: Majestic Flower Flame!”

“Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance!”

Both Uchihas threw fire at the alliance. You didn't flinch as the fire came close to you. The cloak protected everyone from getting burned.

“We're safe!”

A susanoo threw it's attacks as Obito threw kunais. The tail off your cloak forms into a hand and deflected the attacks.

“He's gone.” Naruto said.

“Above you, Naruto!” Kakashi warned.

Obito kamui above him and throws a punch. Naruto jumps back at the last second.

“You're only growing weaker.” Obito stated.

“I don't think you understand since you want to be alone. But having everyone by my side makes me really, really happy! Today alone gives me strength!” Naruto argues.

The ten tails let out a horrible screech. The wind is blowing your bangs back.

“The Ten Tails broke free!” You yelled.

Lightning, tornadoes, and wind begins to show up. Then it was over. You're perfectly fine along with a few others. The rest on the ground, groaning.

“Naruto protected us again.” Choji rasp.

Naruto is clutching his bloodied arm.

“Is that all you got?!?”

The red cloak disappears from you. It was fun while it lasted.

“You've given me something to look forward to. But I think it's time you made your exit.” Madara spoke.

“Everyone, let's fight together as one and beat this asshole!” You encourage.

“Yeah!”

“(F/n)-chan!” Naruto smiles.

“Time for you to recover.” Sakura said.

She placed her hands on his back and begins to heal. The juubi opens up a flower like being on its mouth. A tail beast bomb is being made. People are starting to lose courage.

“We can't waver after coming this far! Naruto is putting everything into doing what has to be done. He told us that he considers all of us his comrades from the bottom of his hearts. We all are.” Sakura encourage.

“Yeah!”

“We are his comrades!”

Everyone is then connected with a Stone Ninja. He thought everyone the signs of a simple Earth jutsu. At the same time, everyone did the hand signs.

“Earth Style: Barrier!”

A bunch of Earth barrier are popping out of the ground. No matter how much barrier are being made, the bomb isn't slowing down. Then the bomb simply disappears and a kunai with markings landed in front of Naruto.

“Am I late?” Minato ask.

“No. Not at all Dad.” Naruto answers.


	45. Sasuke's back

“Who's…. Who's?” Sakura stumbles.

“Can't you read?! That's the Fourth Hokage!” You squeal.

Sakura widen her eyes and gasp

“Brace for an impending explosion.” Minato warns.

A bright light shone behind your back and a rumble is heard.

“What?” Sakura ask.

“I sent Ten Tails attack back to the sea.” Minato explains.

A wave of wind and water comes through and made half the alliance fall. You fell on your knees. Ouch.

“That shock wave came out of!” Ino yells. “What's with that!”

“Stop complaining! We're lucky we got off easy!” Shikamaru yells back.

You got back up and brush your sleeves. He's got the Reanimated eyes Sakura thought.

“Who are you?” She ask.

“Relax. I'm an ally.” Minato said. “Thanks for healing Naruto! Are you Naruto's girlfriend?”

You froze when Minato ask Sakura that question. Naruto has his eyes widen.

“I am not!” Sakura yells, headbutting him.

“You're supposed to be healing me, but I just suffered more damage-”

“I'll heal that extra damage too!”

You just burst out laughing as Minato’s face looked confuse. You put your arm around him.

“These two are more like brother and sister.” You corrected.

“I see… Are you his girlfriend?” He ask.

Your entire face turns beet red.

“He's umm… You know… We're just frie… I'm really confused right now.” You stutter.

“Please go easy on my son, girls.”

You both stop at what you're doing and smiled at him. Then Sakura became worried.

“So, why did this happen so suddenly? It seemed like you knew.”

“I sensed his chakra when I was in nine tails mode. The others should be arriving soon.” Naruto answered.

As soon as he said that, the third Hokage appears next to Minato.

“Minato, you're as fast as ever!”

“Lord Third Hokage?!” Sakura exclaims. “And also… That's the.”

The first and second came through next.

“Lord Fourth. You're better at teleporting than I am!” Tobirama complimented.

“Alright, let's do this!” Hashirama exclaimed.

Many of the Shinobi gather around to see the Hokages.

“No way!”

“That can't be!”

“Hashirama! Tobirama!”

You see Henry is running towards them, smiling.

“Henry?!?” Tobirama gasp.

Henry caught up to them and tackle them into a hug. Tobirama looked annoyed, but you can see in his eyes that he's happy to see him. Hashirama gladly returned the hug.

“Henry, my friend! I'm so glad you're here as well!” Hashirama exclaimed.

“It's really good to see you guys again!” Henry agreed.

“Looks like the Powerpuff Girls are back together.” You joked.

“The power poof what?” Hashirama question.

Henry looked at his armor and at the Senju brothers. He realized that their colors correspond with the color of the Powerpuff Girls.

“Meh. More like the Rowdyruff Boys.” Henry shrugged.

Tobirama just look weirdly at you two. She has the mangekyou sharingan, but her chakra doesn't match with the Uchiha Tobirama thought.

“Who summoned you?” Someone asked.

“Orochimaru summoned us.” Sarutobi answered. “We need to stop this way quickly.”

“What? Didn't Orochimaru die? I don't know what's going on anymore.” Sakura ask.

“There's still more help coming, but they're taking a little longer.” Naruto added.

Madara jumps on a cliff dramatically.

“I've been waiting for you, Hashirama!” Madara announced.

“Bugger off! You're ruining a great moment!” Henry yells at him.

“I'll deal with you later!” Hashirama pointed. “I must deal with the juubi!”

You laugh at Madara's stunned face.

“He hasn't changed at all. We're never on the same page.”

“It's charging towards us!” Hashirama announced.

It's true. The ten tails is heading your way.

“You've done well, Naruto. Take a little break. Your friend will be here soon. He's out ally too.” Minato smiled.

Naruto know who's he talking about. You also smiled at the upcoming reunion.

“My fellow Hokage's, let's go!” Hashirama said.

Minato turns on the kyuubi mode. Naruto looks so proud of him.

“Second and Third, stand in front of me.” Minato orders.

They went in front of him and he placed the teleportation markings on them. All three of them vanished.

“Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation!” All four of them shouted.

A wall of red beams surrounded the juubi. Beautiful.

“And... I'll just add on… Sage Art: Gracious Deity Gates!” Hashirama called out.

A bunch of gates took down each of the tails. Everyone is amazed at that barrier. A familiar chakra surge through and you smiled. Your sharingan went away as Sasuke jumps in front of you.

“You sure took your time getting here, Sasuke.” Naruto smirks.

“I was beginning to think you never show up.” You added.

“Sasu...ke?” Sakura stumbles.

“Is that you, Sakura?” Sasuke asked.

“S-Sasuke! Why?!” Sakura yells.

The rest of Konoha 12 turns around and gasp when they saw Sasuke. Ino begins to run towards him.

“S-Sasuke!” Ino shouts.

“Oi, Ino! Stop!” Shikamaru blocks her path. He's an enemy!”

“Ino… You better keep your distance!” Choji added.

“You're all still as noisy as ever.” Sasuke mocked.

“Why the hell are you here, bastard?!” Kiba yelled.

“Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked.

“A lot of things have happened. I've decided to protect Leaf Village. And then, I'll become Hokage.” Sasuke answered.

“......”

Everyone but you, Hinata, and Naruto looked shock. You have a neutral face.

“You can't just come back all of the sudden and crack a lame joke like that, you Rogue Ninja! Do you even know what it means to be Hokage?” Kiba yells.

“I don't know what happened to you, but that's not possible. Do you even realize what you're saying?” Shikamaru agrees.

“Do you think we can just forget all the things you've done?” Shino added.

“You lost your chance the moment you became part of the Akatsuki.” Neji frowns.

“Yeah, I realized you probably can't. But it doesn't matter what you guys think of me. All of the previous Kage created these current circumstances. So I will become Hokage and change the village.” Sasuke reasoned.

“W-wait! (F/n) has a great sense of judgment. We can ask her if we trust Sasuke.” Hinata suggested.

“Good idea, Hinata!” Sakura exclaims.

Everyone turns to you. You're now the center of attention. Even Sasuke is watching you from the corner of his eye. Umm okay. I guess I have to be the judge of Sasuke.

“We can trust Sasuke, for now.” You answer truthfully. “He isn't here to kill us, but he will if we get in his way.”

“That's good enough for me!” Choji said.

Everyone agrees with him. Naruto stands up and went next to Sasuke.

“I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!” Naruto declares.

“I'm glad there's so much interested in becoming Hokage. But you guys are taking too much time! Start infusing chakra right now! We'll take down the Ten Tails with an all-out attack!” Hashirama ordered.

Naruto turns to you girls.

“Thanks for healing me, Sakura-chan! And thanks for having my back, (f//n)-chan! Now it's your turn to get some rest. Let's go Sasuke!” Naruto said.

You both watch as they both jumped on a cliff. Then you both look at each other and nodded. You and Sakura joined the boys. Sakura is next to Naruto and your between Naruto and Sasuke.

“(F/n)-chan! Sakura-chan!”

“So do you see us as some weak woman who can't keep up with you two?” Sakura began.

“You should know, we're not ordinary woman. Especially not a weak one.” You added.

“Do you think Lady Tsunade and Lady Madeline would be the only ones out of the legendary Yonin to inadequately train their students?” She continues.

“Or because they're woman, they aren't as strong as the males. They're legendary for a reason.” You added.

“I'm almost there. I'll be at full capacity in a little bit. Then I can output my true power. Just like you, we're a member of Squad 7 and we're students of two legendary Yonins!” Sakura finished.

You're both looking at the boy's with determination in your eyes. Naruto smiles.

“Okay then! Squad 7 is finally back!” Naruto stared. “Let's go, (f/n)-chan! Sakura-chan! Sasuke!”

“Right!”

“Yeah!”

“Hn!”

“That sight sure brings back memories, doesn't it, Shikamaru?” Ino smiled.

“Well, if he's willing to help us with the enemy, I won't turn him away. Even tho I don't want to accept him.” Shikamaru said.

“It's been a long time since our class has been back together. I haven't felt like this since the chunin exam.” Choji reminded.

“I'm going to become Hokage! Hey, are you guys even listening?!” Kiba yells.

“Kiba, no one's paying attention right now and it's pitiful. Stop it. It's because the impact of Sasuke's sudden appearance and his declaration to become Hokage are much too great.” Shino says.

“Kiba, I heard you! We should all aspire to become Hokage!” Hinata agrees.

“Let's show them what we're made of, ya know!” Naruto shouted.

“Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, come join us! You're part of our group too!” You invited.

“Right!” They yelled.

Now all 14 of you are standing near each other facing the juubi.

“The Konoha 14 are finally together!” You announced.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel.


End file.
